


Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angels, F/F, Furry, Futanari, God of War and Blood, Half-Vampires, Harem, Immortality, Multi, Polygamy, Yuri, half-angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 66,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows about most of the guild members in Fairy Tail, but there is one member that no one knows about in the guild. This member is one of the few that been in the Guild for a long time, but no one has ever seen this guild member except for Master Makarov. Now follow me as the story begins and watch as this member and past comes to light.





	1. Prologue Part 1 - Heaven and Hells Wrath

It was the year X300 of the Old Age of Fiore. An age of Gods, Angels, Devils, Demon, Vampire, and Werewolves. There was still humans and other creatures in this day and age as well. Castles of Kings and Queens filled the world and ruled over the lands. There was not very many cities as there was towns. The Kingdoms of the world lived in an age of peace other than the local creatures, but the Kingdoms was able to handle them for the most part. In this day and age warriors fought in the gladiator games for honor and glory. To be considered the best warrior was an honor and privilege. The reason for this was because they fought to the death and the warriors that gained fame and glory was recognized as the Royal Guard by the Kings and Queens around the world. They was considered knights and nobles of the Kingdom. There was not very many wars in this time unless there was an attack by creatures, but that was extremely rare. 

Peace did not last long, and at this time it was the year X236 of the Old Age. There was a place that was called the Forbidden Forest, and people was forbidden from entering the forest. This forest was home of Vampires and Werewolves. It was a dark and gloomy place for anyone to venture into, but it wasn't just home to Vampire and Werewolves. It was also home to other perilous creatures as well. It was a beautiful clear night as the stars shined down in the sky and the full silver moon could be seen in the night sky casting a glow on the world from above. The wind was gentle yet a little breezy as the Forbidden Forest branches swayed in the breeze. A figure appeared on the horizon of the Forbidden Forest, but this figure could not be seen in the darkness of night. As the figure got closer towards the Forbidden Forest, they soon became visible as the moonlight from the moon highlighted them from above.

The figure was a four feet tall little girl about the age of thirteen years old. This young girl was wearing a gold and silver armor from her feet to her neck with a blue cape that flowed down behind her towards her ankles. The cape was decorated with gold and silver designs. The girl had long golden-reddish hair that flowed down her back towards her ankles and sky blue eyes. Her hair and face shined in the moonlight magnificently. In her hands, she held two double-bladed swords that was silver with intricate golden designs in them. The two silver blades glowed in the moonlight as the little girl looked towards the Forbidden Forest.

The little girl walked towards the forbidden forest before going inside it. She continued to walk through the forbidden forest looking around curiously not caring about how much noise she was making on her way through it. This continued for some time as she made her way through the forbidden forest, but soon she felt a presence nearby. She turned and looked at where the presence was coming from to see a young man about in his twenties crouched down on a tree branch looking down at her.

This young man had shoulder length silver hair and golden eyes with flecks of red in them. The moon shined down on him magnificently making his hair glow from the moonlight. The guy was wearing a pair of black pants with a dark blue short sleeve shirt, and he was a big man. He wasn't precisely tall only about five feet tall, but he well made up for it on how bulky he was. His chest was bulky, and the little girl could see his muscles through his shirt, but it wasn't just his chest that was big. The man also had big arms and legs as well, but they weren't fat just muscular. This guy had two silver horns that curled at the side of his head before pointing straight up, and a silver tail could be seen behind him swaying in the air. The little girl and the young man continued to look at each other neither one saying anything as silence continued. They both seemed to be curious and entranced by the other. It was the young man that broke the silence. He jumped down to the ground before looking at the little girl.

"What is a beautiful defenseless little young girl like you doing here?" asked the young man. "Don't you know these parts are dangerous?"

The little girl would have taken that offensively, but due to the compliment that the young man gave her the only thing the little girl could do is blush. The little girl knew that the young man was a vampire that much was obvious as the young man had horns, a tail, and fangs that could be seen as he talked. Silence continued for a few minutes as the young man continued to look at her apparently waiting for an answer. The little girl finally realized she hasn't actually answered back yet.

"I-I-I was curious about this place," said the little girl still blushing. 

"Curious," said the young man. "What is your name?"

The little girl wondered if she should give him her name or not, but she didn't sense any hostility towards her at all. She continued to stand there looking at the man who waited patiently for a reply. After a little while, she realized she hasn't answered him and decided to speak.

"Ixaris," said the little girl. "My name is Ixaris."

"What a lovely and beautiful name," said the young man. "My name is Mathias Sangre. How about I keep you company and show you around."

"Y-Y-Yes thank you," said Ixaris blushing at the compliment.

This little encounter is what started everything. After that day Ixaris and Mathias would meet up in secret now and then over the next nineteen years. Mathias would show Ixaris around the forbidden forest showing her the beauty of the place. The two would find themselves at an old spooky tree just resting and talking to each other as they look up at the stars in the night sky. Their little talks was random about just anything that they could think of. They both enjoyed each others company and as the years went on Ixaris and Mathias got closer and closer. 

It was March when Ixaris came to see Mathias again, and Mathias was waiting for her in their usual meeting place. When Ixaris got there, her and Mathias went to their favorite place the old spooky tree. They sat there and talked again for a little while before Ixaris laid her head down on Mathias lap. Mathias was running his hand through some of her hair tenderly and gently as silence continued for some time. Mathias soon stopped before speaking up.

"Ixaris," said Mathias.

"Yes?" asked Ixaris looking up at him.

"Want to go out with me?" asked Mathias. "You know as girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"W-W-What?" questioned Ixaris surprised as she sat up quickly turning and looking at him. Then she turned her head looking away. "I'm sorry I can't."

"O-O-Oh," said Mathias seeming upset with the answer. "I-I just thought you felt the same about me as I did you, but I understand."

Ixaris turned and looked back at him to see he was frowning, "It's not that. I do. I love you a lot, but I just can't."

Ixaris looked away as she said that and Mathias could hear that she was crying. 

 _"Why does this have to hurt so much,_ _"_ thought Ixaris.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't make you cry did I?" asked Mathias. "I don't like it when you cry."

"No," said Ixaris. "I'm sorry Mathias I been hiding something from you."

Mathias just remained silent as she said that not saying anything. Ixaris was worried and turned to look at him to see he was just looking at her curiously.

"I'm a God Mathias," said Ixaris. "The God of War. It is forbidden."

Mathias just chuckled as she said that.

"Don't laugh it isn't funny," said Ixaris.

"Forbidden hasn't stopped you before Ixaris," said Mathias. "Whether you're a God or human doesn't matter. It's not going to change my feeling about you, shorty."

"Don't call me that," said Ixaris pouting.

"Shorty," said Mathias.

Ixaris got up before running towards Mathias, but he was up and running away around the spooky tree quickly. This continued for a while as one chased the other, but soon Mathias turned around, and Ixaris ran into him knocking him down. Mathias could not have been knocked down, but he was holding back. When they fell onto the ground, Ixaris was on top of him with Mathias under her. Sky blue eyes locked on to golden eyes as the two looked at each other blushing. The feelings they both had for each other was enough to draw them closer before the two kissed. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, but it only really lasted for a minute. When they broke apart, Ixaris was blushing as she looked down at Mathias who was also blushing but smiling.

"Do I take that as a yes?" asked Mathias.

"Sure I don't care anymore," said Ixaris.

After that Ixaris and Mathias was girlfriend and boyfriend, the two continued to meet each other for another month, but then the Gods and Devils found out about the two. This was when everything changed as the Gods and Devils took away their immortality making them vulnerable to attacks. Ixaris and Mathias was with each other at this time, and it was April X217 of the Old Age when it happened. Demons and Angels who was sent after the two appeared in the Forbidden Forest. Ixaris and Mathias reacted quickly as they got up from their favorite spot looking at the Demons and Angels. Ixaris' silver blades with intricate golden designs was in her hands, but Mathias was not going to have that and stood in front of her. Mathias wasn't going to have Ixaris dirty her hands with the blood of others and decided to fight in her place. There was an overwhelming amount of Demons and Angels though with over one thousand Demons and one thousand Angels. 

Mathias went to work as the Demons and Angel tried to attack them only for him to retaliate. This continued as Mathias continued to kill the Angles and Demons with aggressiveness and brutality. There was times when Ixaris wanted to help him, but Mathias wasn't going to have any of that. Mathias was doing alright for the most part but also suffered some wounds from the fight. None the less he continued to fight as he continued to kill Angels and Demons in the area, but after killing three hundred Angels and three hundred Demons, he was struck down by a blow from one of the Angels. This blow left a gaping hole in his chest, and he was not healing like he should be as well. This didn't end though as the Angels and Demons started to tear him apart piece by piece. Ixaris can remember the last thing that Mathias said to her.

"Ixaris my love be strong... guahh," said Mathias before an Angel killed him.

The Angels and Demons then turned towards Ixaris. Ixaris head was down her face entirely hidden by her hair. Then with an earsplitting scream, Ixaris lifted her head up.

"NO MATHIAS MY LOVE!" shouted Ixaris.

After that, Ixaris took off extremely quickly with her two silver swords glowing golden. She continued to fight the fight that Mathias started by obliterating Angels and Demons left and right. Not a single Angle or Demon was able to stand against her might as they fell several at a time. This continued as she aggressively and brutally slaughtered the Angels and Demons one after the other. Soon the battle was over, and Ixaris had slain seven hundred Angels and seven hundred Demons. Well, she thought the battle was over until several Gods and Devils appeared at seeing the deaths of the Angels and Demons. 

"YOU WANT WAR YOU GOT IT!" shouted Ixaris.

Ixaris charged at the Gods and Devils with intent to kill, but they all shot a mighty blast at her that would kill her. Ixaris, however, did not stop as she headed for the blast and the blast headed for her. However, just a second before the blast swallowed her whole Ixaris disappeared in thin air. The blast lit up a good portion of the landmass leaving a lot of it destroyed by it. Once the blast was over the Gods and Devils seemed pleased that their work was done. They went back to heaven and hell after that.

Meanwhile, in another part of the world in a lush forest far away from where the Forbidden Forest was at Ixaris reappeared. She was still heading forward for a little bit as she appeared before stopping completely. She looked around before she put her swords down stabbing them in the ground. Then she looked down at her hands before putting one on her stomach.

 _"That was you wasn't it_ _?"_ thought Ixaris as she rubbed her stomach.

Ixaris was already a week pregnant. Both Mathias and Ixaris knew this, but no one else did. Ixaris then fell down on her knees as she started to cry at the loss of her lover Mathias. This continued for a little while as she cried silently as tears feel down her face. Soon though she recovered before getting back up. 

 _"I won't be able to use my magic anymore,"_ thought Ixaris.  _"I'm going to have to completely cast away anything and everything that would tie me to Gods."_

With this thought, Ixaris knew that she needed a new name to go by, a change of clothing, and a change of looks. She had to hide anything that would give her away completely. With that Ixaris armor and weapons disappeared into thin air making her completely naked. She sat there and thought of a new name for herself.

 _"How about Jisha Strisru,"_ thought Ixaris.  _"That should do."_

Now with a new name and knowing that there was a town nearby Ixaris or otherwise now known as Jisha made her way into town. When she got there, she looked around for a clothing shop in the town. When she found one, she went inside and was thankful that it was still open for business even at this late of the night. The owner that was there looked over at the door before gasping at seeing a naked girl. Once he found out that she had no clothing, he felt pretty bad for the young naked girl and didn't say anything to her. He just let her walk around and look around at the clothing. Eventually, Jisha found a lovely black thigh length dress that she liked with silver designs in it and got that with some black dress shoes and thigh-high silver socks to go with it. Once done she then went over to the counter before putting them on there but realizing she had no money she was about to put the clothing away. The owner, on the other hand, noticed this and guessed she had no money, so he decided to allow her to have them to give her something to wear. After thanking the man for his kindness, Jisha got dressed in the clothing before making her way out of the shop. 

After that, Jisha had to wait for morning to come so she just walked around the town looking around it curiously. This continued for a little while before the sun finally came up and when it did Jisha made her way to a hair stylist shop. When she came out of that shop, she had long black hair down to her butt and silver eyes. Now with her looks completed she needed to find a job so she can pay people back for their kindness, she also needed to find a smith shop that she could talk to, and lastly, she needed to find someplace she could sleep. Jisha decided she will look around the area for a nice place that she could stay later. 

It didn't take Jisha long to find a job at the local tavern in town. The bar owner who was Blackbear took a liking to her even though she had no experience with bar work before. Blackbear didn't seem to mind about that. With that done, Jisha left there and made her way to a smith shop in town. When she got there, she opened the door and walked in. She started talking to the owner for a little while before showing him her weapons and armor which the owner seemed very interested in. Jisha asked him if he can hold on to them until her child comes for them. The owner was surprised she was pregnant but didn't question it as he agreed to hold onto them for her child. Jisha would have told the man more, but that would have been too risky. She thanked the owner whose name was Ryan before leaving there.

After that Jisha looked around the area for someplace to stay, she continued to look around the town for a little while, but couldn't find a suitable place, and she felt terrible for not having any money. Jisha made her way back to the forest again before she looked around inside it for possibly someplace, but doubting she would find anything. Luck though seemed to be on her side as she continued through the forest only to come to a log cabin that was in good condition. Inspecting the cabin herself she found no one living there and wondered who's cabin it was, but none the less made herself at home. If she had to she would have stayed outside, but with the child on the way she knew she needed a more friendly environment then that. 

The days continued, and Jisha started to get adapt to her new job as well as her living environment. However, about one week of working at the local tavern with Blackbear a man showed up there. Jisha and the man talked to each other, and she found out his name was Chreivil Warvess. The two hit it off well together and not long after that Chreivil proposed to Jisha which she gladly excepted knowing that she would need someone to help her with the child. Blackbear couldn't have been happier for Jisha, but she was still wary of Chreivil Warvess. Something about the man didn't make Blackbear trust him, but she didn't know what that was. The man's been in and out of the Tavern for the last week, and he was a regular customer, but there was still something about him that Blackbear didn't like.

None the less, Jisha Strisru married Chreivil Warvess becoming Jisha Warvess, and not long after that, the two made love to each other. Jisha didn't really love the man, but she needed to make sure that someone could help her raise her child. She didn't show this to Chreivil, and the man was never the wiser to catch on either. Jisha had to actually fake that she was having an orgasm due to how bad that Chreivil was at lovemaking not that she would say it to anyone. Luckily she was already pregnant and couldn't get pregnant. Jisha didn't want to have Chreivil's child at all and was glad for the fact she was pregnant. Not long after that, Jisha gave the news to Chreivil that she was pregnant and he was ecstatic about it. Jisha was unable to work after a few months and had to stay home due to the pregnancy. Chreivil was working over the clock to make sure that everything was taken care of since she wasn't able to work at all. 

On January 22, X216 of the Old Age Jisha was rushed to the hospital to give birth to her child. Chreivil was a little confused though as the child came early, but disregarded that as he waited for the child to be born. The doctors soon came back out before telling him that he can take the child and go home. Chreivil asked about his wife, but the doctors looked down gloomy before stating that the mother Jisha died from childbirth. Chreivil didn't take the news well, and the doctors took him to where the baby was being taken care of. When Chreivil saw the child, he knew there had to be some mistake and that this abomination, monster, murderer couldn't be his. The child had golden-red hair and heterochromia eyes. One eye was sky blue with red flecks while the other eye was golden with red flecks. The child also had two small blackish-red horns that curled at the side of the head, a blackish-red tail, and two small fangs that peaked out of the child's mouth. Along with this, the child had both reproduction systems instead of just one. Chreivil never gave the child a name or took the child home that night, but he did send someone to come pick the child up.

They had a funeral for Jisha Warvess not too long after that. People from all over the town came to the funeral even Blackbear, but she didn't know what happened. They buried Jisha Warvess in her coffin in the cemetery of the town, but unseen and unnoticed to any of them was what happened inside that coffin as they buried it. Jisha Warvess or otherwise known as Ixaris completely disappeared from existence. This was because when a God dies, they completely cease to exist at all and the only thing that remains is the people's memories of her as Jisha Warvess or Jisha Strisru.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is a new story that I thought of just not too long ago. I thought it was an interesting idea, so I felt like writing it. Anyways here is the first part of the Prologue. This part of the Prologue has a lot to do with my OC's family and what happened. Yes I know I said X300 of the Old Age. There is a reason for this as Fairy Tail does not have anything before the year X300. This takes place 600 years before that. You will see more on the next chapter of what happens so I won't speak so much about that. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter. The real story should take place after the next chapter so look forward to that. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of God of War and Blood.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Character, but I do own the Prologue, Oc's, and the additions to the story.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Blood, War, and the Great Divine War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second prologue of God of War and Blood. This will be the Prologue of my OC character as she is growing up and what happens as she does.

Silver Town was a small town in the north surrounded by the beautiful Lush Forest and Silverpeak Mountain range in the distance. It was a beautiful warm summer morning just before dawn with a warm gentle breeze that blew through Silver Town. In Silver Town, there was a mansion that overlooked the town and people from all over the world would come to visit Silver Town just to catch a glimpse of the mansion in the distance. This mansion had a ten feet tall electric silver fence that went around the outside of the mansion, and this mansion had vicious dogs that wandered around the yard on the other side of the fence. Most people thought this was just an attempt to keep people from getting closer or from going inside the mansion and they would be partially correct.

Going inside the entrance doors of the mansion led to the grand entrance which had a set of stairs that went up before splitting to the left and right. The right side of the stairs led to a hallway with several rooms for the maids, butlers, and other staff of the mansion. Farther down the hallway on the right was another bedroom, but this bedroom was for the owner of the mansion. Nearby that room was an office that was also for the owner of the mansion. Downstairs in the grand entrance on the far right as you came in led into the dining room and the kitchen was just off of the dining room. On the far left as you came into the mansion was the living room.

Going up the stairs and going to the left side of the stairs would lead to another hallway with several rooms, but no one in the mansion occupied these rooms. Everyone was forbidden from going up to the left side of the stairs unless otherwise said so. Farther down the hallway at the end of the room was another door that was locked, bolted, and completely shut. This door unlike the others in the mansion was an electric silver door. Going inside this room, you wouldn't find much inside.

Inside the room, you would find yourself in a tiny bedroom. That is if you can call it a bedroom. The room was small and run down, but also sturdy as well. There was no windows in this room making it the darkest room in the mansion. The whole room was made out of concrete from the floor to the ceiling. There was another door just off the side of the tiny bedroom, and this door led into a small run-down bathroom. This bathroom had a toilet, a bathtub, and a sink, but other than that it was small and everything was close by each other. The sink, toilet, and bathtub worked, but they was rusty and old. Back inside the room by the far wall on the concrete floor was a bundle of black rag blankets and something was under the blankets covered up in them. Other than that there was nothing else in this room.

Silence continued to linger in this room so much that you couldn't really hear a sound. Soon a small hand reached out before moving the blankets away, and the person that was under them sat up. After a little while of sitting there, this person stood up leaning against the wall near the rag blankets. This person's features was just barely visible due to the light that was filtered in from under the door. This person was a little girl about four feet tall, and she was completely naked. She had golden-reddish hair that went down to her ankles and red eyes that glowed in the darkness. This little girl didn't own any clothing at all, and the only thing she had was the black rag blankets that was given to her. This little girl was odd and unlike other people. She had two blackish-red horns that curled at the side of her head before point up, a blackish-red tail that swayed behind her, and both female and male reproduction systems. This little girl continued to lean against the wall as she remembered everything she went through over the six years.

It all started back in X216 when someone came to bring her home for the first time. As soon as she was home, her father grabbed her by the tail before taking her to the bathroom. Then he proceeded to drown her in the water of the bathtub for hours calling her names like monster, abomination, murderer as he did. Her father continued to do this at every opportunity he got which was very often, and he would do this for hours at a time. This continued for days and months, but still, the little girl did not die at all. The little girl couldn't understand how she survived where most kids would have died a long time ago. After about a year of this, her father finally stopped trying to drown her, but instead, he decided to burn her arms, hair, and face in the kitchen at every opportunity he got which was very often and he would do this for hours at a time. This continued for days and months, but again the little girl did not die at all. After about another year of that, her father finally stopped trying to burn her arms, hair, and face thankfully.

Instead, he locked her up in a room with no light and no food apparently trying to starve her to death. The maids, butlers, and other staff that was working for her father was forbidden from coming over to this side of the mansion and the last time one tried they was fired, killed, and feed to the dogs right in front of the other staff members. Now the staff members was too scared to say anything to anyone or come over to the left side hallway. Still, no matter how many days, weeks, months, and years passed the little girl remained healthy and fine which was something that she also couldn't explain as a normal kid would have died from starvation a long time ago. The little girl even stopped drinking water for several months to see what would happen, but yet again she still survived with no explanation for it. This continued for two years straight, and by that time the little girl realized she could read the minds of other people. That's when she learned what happened to her mother which put her in a depressed state. 

Then two years later her father came into her room to see if she was dead, but upon seeing that she wasn't, he grabbed her by the hair before dragging her through the mansion. He pulled her down the hall, down the stairs, down another set of stairs to the basement. When he got down there, he chained her up by reverse spiked chains before whipping her for hours. Then he stopped before grabbing some silver swords and stabbing her all over the place. Once that was done he tried to pull out her eye before letting the dogs in and tear her apart. This continued for another year, but no matter how much he tortured her whether it would be whipping, stabbing, trying to pull out her eyes, or letting the dogs try to tear her apart she still never was hurt or harmed by it. Her father even tried to cut her head off and shoot her to no results as she remained unharmed from it all.

So after that, she was locked in her room with no food again for the next year, but during that year the little girl realized what else she could do. She was now able to get out of her room even though there is electricity going through it. The little girl didn't seem to be in pain or hurt from the electricity at all, and she could even move things with her mind like the locks that was on the other side of the door. That wasn't all she realized she could do though. She also realized that she could disappear and reappear at will from one place to another allowing her to bypass the door without even having to touch it. This allowed her to get out of her room all the time and run about the mansion at least until her father ran into her and started throwing things at her. The maids, butlers, and other works never said anything, but that was mostly due to fear of her father. Her father was terrified of the little girl because no matter what he did she still survived even though he tried to kill her several times.

The little girl done with thinking of everything she went through over the years looked over at the door before smiling. She then disappeared before reappearing in the hallway. After that, she then proceeded to run down the hallway to the stairs before going down them and into the grand entrance. Then she made her way into the dining room before making her way into the kitchen. The little girl with no name remained in the kitchen for some time before she came back out carrying a tray of food and a cup of coffee. She then made her way back to the stairs before climbing them and then climbing the right stairs. She decided to surprise her father this morning by making him some breakfast. The girl knew that this was probably not the best idea, but she hung to hope that her father would come around and change for the better.

She made her way down the hall towards the office where she was sure her father was working. When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When she got it, she opened the door and walked into the room. She then closed the door and looked over at the desk to see her father with his head down working. Her father was a man named Chreivil Warvess. Chreivil had short black hair and dark green eyes, and the little girl knew that even her mother didn't have her eyes. Her eyes was a sky blue with red flecks and a golden with red flecks while her mother's eyes was silver. This only confused her as to why her eyes was different, but she thought maybe she took after her grandparents.

The little girl walked over with the tray before setting it down on the desk. Her father noticed it and looked at her, but then went back to what he was doing. The little girl took a few steps back waiting to see what her father would do, but nothing came again for a little while. Then her father took the cup of coffee and took a drink. This made the little girl happy to see, and she thought that her father was going to change. The only thing that her father was thinking about was work, so the little girl left him and went back out the door. She happily went back to her room before disappearing and reappearing inside the room. After that, she laid down on the black rag blankets smiling with hope, but after a while, she fell asleep.

The little girl was so happy and lost in her wonderful dream that she didn't even hear her bedroom door open at night. Her father Chreivil walked into the room not bothering to shut the door. He then walked over to the little girl looking down at her to see that she was sleeping on her stomach. Chreivil then unzipped his pants before unbuttoning them and let them fall off of his body. After that, he then took off his underclothing and shirt. Now wholly naked his small four-inch penis was visible for everyone to see and it was completely hard. Chreivil got down on his knees close by the little girl before pinning her arms down. The little girl woke as this happened and could hear her father's thoughts completely. She realized that her father wasn't going to change at all and what he was going to do was forcefully have sex with her. She started to squirm and wiggle around trying to get free but to no use. 

"Oh don't worry when I'm done with you," said Chreivil. "You'll enjoy every moment of it."

The little girl continued to try to get lose and then she felt her father penis touch her pussy looking for an entrance. The little girl's emotions spiraled out of control, and her eyes went red. Then she sent Chreivil flying into the air and crashing into the ceiling with force. Chreivil hit the ground a little later, but at that time the girl was not there anymore as she was over by another wall. She turned back around and looked at Chreivil to see that blood was running down the side of his head from the blow. The girl walked over towards him before looking down with red eyes. She then stomped on her father's head with force making blood and brains fly all over the area, but she wasn't done yet. She proceeded to tear Chreivil apart piece by piece starting with his small penis and balls and working her way to the rest of his body tearing him apart and smashing him to pieces sending blood and guts all over the room.

Once she was completely satisfied, she walked out of the room in the night down the hall for a little bit. Then she turned around and looked to see that she was leaving no feet prints behind her even though she was completely covered in blood. She didn't stay long as she turned back around before heading to the stairs. After she got to the stairs, she walked down them not seen by anyone and headed towards the entrance door. When she got there, she opened the door before walking out closing the door behind her. Not too long later the vicious dogs that was in the yard ran towards her with intent to kill, but as they attacked her, the little girl ripped them to pieces tearing them apart and smashing them against the ground sending blood and guts all around her. Once all the dogs was gone the little girl made her way to the silver electric fence before disappearing and reappearing on the other side. She then headed farther into town in the night.

A woman with long black hair down to her butt and violet eyes was visiting the graveyard at night. She continued to walk through the cemetery until she saw a little naked girl with blackish-red horns and a blackish-red tail standing in front of a gravestone looking at it. The woman noticed the blood that was on the girl but didn't say anything about it. She walked closer to the gravestone, but as she did the little girl turned around barring her fangs at her hissing. The woman stopped and continued to look at the girl. Violet eyes meeting red eyes as the two continued to look at one another. The little girl stopped hissing after a little bit and went back to looking at the gravestone again. The woman walked closer to the little girl and looked at the gravestone before realizing what gravestone she was looking at. There was silence for some time before the woman broke it.

"So what you doing here?" asked the woman.

"I thought I would find some answers coming here," said the little girl before she reached out a hand touching the gravestone, "but there is nothing."

The woman didn't know what she was talking about but didn't bother asking either. She continued to look at the gravestone for a little while before speaking.

"Jisha was a good friend even though I only knew her for a short time," said the woman.

The little girl nodded her head as she said that. The gravestone that they was visiting was Jisha Warvess' gravestone. The woman turned and looked at the mansion that overlooked the town before frowning.

"I wonder how her little child is doing," said the woman as the little girl turned and looked at her. "I never did trust that man very much, and I tried to get inside to see how her child is doing a few times, but that never went well."

The little girl seemed to be surprised to hear that before speaking as she looked back at the gravestone, "It doesn't matter anymore. That trash of a man is no more."

The woman looked back at her surprised as she heard that but now realized where the blood came from. Still, she was confused as she looked at the girl. The girl had golden-reddish hair and sky blue with red flecks and golden with red flecks eyes which neither Jisha or Chreivil had. So the woman didn't understand why her child would have these colors for hair and eyes, but to add more to the mystery, she didn't know why Jisha's child would have blackish-red horns and a blackish-red tail either. Still, she never bothered to ask about it.

"So you're Jisha's... Ummm," said the woman trying to find the right word seeing the penis and balls the little girl had.

"Daughter," said the little girl. "Yes I am, but there is so much I still don't understand."

"I see," said the woman. "My name is Blackbear what is yours?"

"I don't really have a name," said the little girl.

The woman known as Blackbear didn't seem to take that very well as she remained seething in anger. She remained quiet for a little while after hearing that before speaking up.

"Well I was just visiting Jisha as I always do every few days," said Blackbear, "but if you want you can come to the bar. It's not open right now, but you can take a bath."

The little girl nodded her head at her as she said that. Then the two of them stayed at the graveyard for a bit longer before leaving. Blackbear continued to lead the little girl through the town looking around making sure no one seen them. Once they got to the bar, she unlocked the door letting the little girl inside then went inside herself. She shut the door before locking it again and after that showed the little girl where the bathroom was at. The bathroom was a lot bigger and beautiful than the ones that the little girl has seen before. After getting into the water the little girl changed the water to blood surprising Blackbear with that, but the little girl seemed to relax in it, so she didn't bother questioning it. She decided to leave the girl to it and head back out.

After a little while, the little girl was done relaxing in the blood bath and then proceeded to drain the water before rising herself off and cleaning her body. Once done she then dried herself off before making her way back out to the bar again. When she came out to the bar, she walked over to the bar counter before climbing up on a stool. Blackbear was busy cleaning some glasses, and when done she then disappeared for a little while. The little girl continued to look around at the bar smiling as she did. Soon she heard a clang as a bag was sat down and turned to see a sack and a letter in front of her.

"What's this?" asked the little girl.

"Jisha put that money away and told me to hold onto it if you ever needed it," said Blackbear. "She also gave me that letter to give to you when your old enough. I was supposed to give it to you when you reached two, but that never happened. Maybe it'll help answer some questions for you."

The little girl nodded her head before picking up the letter and looking at it.

"While you're doing that is there anything you want to eat or drink?" asked Blackbear.

"Meat and a glass of blood," said the little girl, "but I doubt you have that so just give me a glass of water."

"Right," said Blackbear. "You want your meat cooked or raw?"

"Don't matter," said the little girl.

Blackbear nodded her head before disappearing into the kitchen. The little girl opened the letter before pulling out a piece of paper. She then opened it before reading it.

 _**Dear my little girl,** _  
_**This is your mommy, and I hope I got that right as I am not sure if you're a little girl or not. I apologize if I put you through so much pain. You're probably confused as to why**_ _ **I did everything I did, but I did it for a reason. You see Chreivil isn't your real father and I never did love that trash of a man. His penis was so small, and he couldn't even make me orgasm if I wanted to. I had to fake having an orgasm. Your real father, on the other hand, was a big man. He wasn't tall, but he was a big, bulky, and handsome man. Your father had a big and thick penis, and he could make me orgasm many times. I loved your father very much, but things did not work out. I met your father one day visiting the Forbidden Forest in the year X236 of the Old Age, and I fell in love with him. You could say it was love at first sight as your father was a very handsome man. We soon made love to each other and not long after that; I found out I was pregnant with you. Still, our love didn't last long as it was forbidden. You see everyone knows me by the name Jisha Strisru or Jisha Warvess, but that isn't my real name. My real name is Ixaris the God of War and your father was Mathias Sangre, a vampire. It is forbidden for a God to be in a relationship with a mortal and even more so with a vampire, but I didn't care as I loved your father with all my heart.** _  
_**Still, in the year of X217, the Gods and Devils found out about our relationship and sent Demons and Angels after us. I was going to fight them along with Mathias, but your father didn't want me to dirty my hands with blood and fought in our place. He managed to take out three hundred Angels and three hundred Demons, but the force that was sent after us was great in number and your father died. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but apparently, we both lost our immortality due to the forbidden relationship. I killed off the remaining seven hundred Angels and seven hundred Demons in anger at the sight of the love of my life dead and just when I thought it was over the Gods and Devils descended before attacking. I thought everything was going to be over right there and I was prepared to face it head on with bravery. You though stopped them and saved me from the wrath of the Gods and Devils. After that, I knew I couldn't use my God magic anymore as it would give me away, so I fetched myself a new name and took on a new appearance. I used to have golden-reddish hair down to my ankles and sky blue eyes. Your father had silver hair and golden eyes with red flecks. After that, I knew I needed to find a way to take care of you, and I did the best I could. I married Chreivil due to the fact he was wealthy, and I thought that would at least give you everything that you need to be taken care of. Still, I was worried, so I decided to give Blackbear this letter as well as some money that I saved up to give to you when you are old enough. I knew that if and when I died that I would cease to exist as all Gods do when they die, but I had hoped that I would be able to see you grow up myself. I don't know if you have a name yet or not, but I thought of naming you Rose Anastasia Sangre myself when you was born if you was a girl. Anyways make sure to stop by the smith shop and see Ryan as he has my old armor and weapons that are waiting for you. I love you my sweet girl or boy whatever you are.** _

 

 _**Sincerely,** _  
_**your mother, Ixaris.** _

Blackbear had come back during the time that the little girl was reading the letter from her mother and put the plate of meat and glass of water on the bar counter. Then she went about cleaning more dishes not bothering to ask any questions. The little girl could be seen crying but also smiling at the same time. She then crumpled up the letter knowing that she needed to dispose of it so no one would know. Now though she got all the answers that she needed. Why she had the hair color and the eye colors she did, why she couldn't be hurt by conventional methods, the strange powers that she has, and why she had a tail, horns, and fangs. It all made sense she was the daughter of the God of War and a Vampire. Blackbear stopped and turned to look at her as she crumpled up the letter.

"So get all your questions answered?" asked Blackbear.

"Yes," said the little girl nodding her head, "and call me Rose that is the name my mother wanted to give to me."

"What a nice name," said Blackbear smiling. 

"Thank you," said Rose before holding the crumbled up letter that is in her hand out. "Can you burn this?"

Blackbear walked over and took it before burning it a moment later. Rose noticed that she didn't even question it or ask her about the letter, but she already knew that Blackbear was different than others. Her aura gave that much away when Rose was looking at her in the graveyard. Rose just continued to watch as Blackbear didn't bother saying anything and went back to work after burning the letter in an ashtray. Silence continued to linger without either saying anything. Rose then went about eating the meat with a vengeance and drinking the water or blood since she turned the water into blood. Blackbear turned and looked at her to see her eating with a vengeance and smiled. She wondered if the girl has ever eaten at all during her time in the mansion. Blackbear was startled out of her thoughts as Rose spoke up.

"No not for the first five years anyway," said Rose. "After that, I did because I made myself something to eat."

Blackbear gasped before turning and looking at her curiously, but dismissed it and went back to work. She didn't bother asking her more about that as she did. Rose continued to eat for a good while until she was finished then she patted her belly satisfied.

"Oh, that was so good," said Rose.

"Thanks," said Blackbear. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"So how much do I owe you?" asked Rose.

"Nothing," said Blackbear waving one of her hands. "I'm the one that invited you here."

"If you insist," said Rose.

"I do," said Blackbear. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I'm going to do some shopping later," said Rose.

"I can come along if you want," said Blackbear.

"You sure?" asked Rose. "I don't want to take you away from your job."

"Oh hush, they can wait a little while," said Blackbear.

Rose nodded her head at her before sitting there enjoying herself. 

Just a little after the sun came up Blackbear and Rose got up to leave the bar. Blackbear looked at Rose curiously for a few minutes but disregarded it as they walked out into the morning sunlight. The sunlight did not affect Rose at all, and the bar still stated it was closed. Blackbear and Rose made their way through the town with people glancing at them as they did, but Rose didn't seem to care as she continued. Soon they came to Ryan's smith shop, and they walked inside it. 

Ryan was just sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee waiting for customers. He was a big bulky man that towered over other people at six feet tall with big muscles. Most people was careful around him as he could snap them in two. Ryan had long shoulder length orange hair, an orange circle bearded goatee, and dark blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a short sleeve red shirt. Ryan was just reading the newspaper for anything interesting and then took a drink out of his coffee.

The ring of the door indicating he had a customer as he took a drink and Ryan about nearly spat his drink out when he saw it was a naked little girl that walked into his shop along with Blackbear. This little girl was unusual as she had long golden-red hair down to her ankles and heterochromia eyes. One eye was sky blue with red flecks while the other one was golden with red flecks. She also had two blackish-red horns and a blackish-red tail that swayed behind her in the air. That was only partially the reason why Ryan almost nearly spat his drink out. The little girl looked just like Jisha did six years ago and Ryan didn't need to be told that this was her daughter. Ryan wasn't sure about that last part as he noticed the penis and balls the girl had if she was a girl. 

"Hey there Ryan," said Blackbear.

"So who is this little...?" asked Ryan thinking of what to say.

"Girl," said the little girl. "My name is Rose. It was the name my mother wanted me to have."

"Oh I see," said Ryan, "but you know you shouldn't be walking around without clothes. You'll cause a scene that way."

"Clothes," said Rose. "Sorry I don't have any."

Ryan frowned as she said that disappointed that Jisha's daughter didn't have any clothing. Rose walked over to the counter, but being short she couldn't see over the top of the counter. Ryan noticed this and went to get her a step stool. He came back out before going around the counter and placing it down in front of Rose.

"Thank you," said Rose smiling.

"No problem," said Ryan before he disappeared from the room again.

Rose got onto the step stool just as Ryan came back carrying some armor and weapons. The armor was a gold and silver with a blue cape that was decorated with gold and silver designs. The weapons was two double-bladed swords that was silver with intricate golden designs in them. Ryan laid them down on the counter top as he looked at Rose.

"These was your mother's, and she asked me to hold onto them for you," said Ryan.

"Thank you," said Rose smiling.

Rose made the weapons and armors disappear then she and Blackbear said their goodbyes as they left out the doors. After Rose and Blackbear left, they went to a clothing shop before they went inside. When they came back out, Rose was wearing a pair of black pants that came up to her hips just across her butt cheeks and a blood red crop tank top shirt that came down above her belly button. That was it for the clothing she wore and Blackbear even asked her if she wanted some underclothing, socks, or boots, but Rose didn't want any of those. She preferred to go barefoot and pantieless instead of having socks, boots, and panties. After that, they made their way to the park nearby, and when they reached it, they stopped. Rose walked forward a little before turning around looking back at Blackbear.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Blackbear.

"I'm going to go around the world," said Rose.

"I suppose this is goodbye then," said Blackbear.

"For now," said Rose nodding her head, "We'll meet again someday."

Blackbear nodded her head as she said that. Rose turned around before running off a little way. She stopped for a little bit and turned around before waving bye to Blackbear. Blackbear waved goodbye to her as well, but she couldn't blame Rose that this is what she wanted to do. After all, she never was allowed outside of the mansion until now. Rose turned back around before running off again and soon disappeared from view.

Ten years went by since that day, and in the year of X200 of the Old Age a war broke out between the Haral Empire and the Etrolia Kingdom. Many people was slaughtered on both sides of the war, and this war continued for a full year. The Haral Empire attacked the Etrolia Kingdom at night without any warning at all and killed many before the Etrolia Kingdom started to retaliate pushing them back. Still, the Haral Empire had more soldiers and men to throw into the fight and came in waves. Etrolia was struggling in the war currently with only about ten soldiers and ten Generals left. The Generals was made out of the strongest and best fighters in the Kingdom, having became a General by honor and prestige in the gladiator games.

At the current time, the Princess of Etrolia and the ten Generals was sitting around a circular table in a room discussing things between them. The Princess had already lost her father in mother in the war and since then has taken over.

"So is the other Kingdoms coming to our aid?" asked the Princess.

"No, Your Majesty," said one of the Generals. "They are not planning to aid us."

"Damn it!" shouted the Princess in anger as she smashed an armored fist into the table. "Why won't those fools help?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said the General.

The Princess sighed before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. There was silence for a little while before the Princess opened her eyes again.

"No it's alright," said the Princess. "How many soldiers do they have left?"

"We estimate at roughly five thousand," said another General.

"That's not good," said the Princess. "How many soldiers do we have left?"

"Only ten," said another General. "We estimate that they still have one hundred Generals."

The Princess sighed before putting a hand on her head. Things was looking grim for her people in Etrolia currently.

"Looks like you got yourself a real situation here," said another voice.

"Yes tell me...," said the Princess before realizing that the voice belonged to someone else.

The Princess and the Generals turned to where the voice came from to see a little girl standing there leaning against the wall. This little girl had golden-reddish hair that flowed down her back to her ankles and heterochromia eyes. One eye was sky blue with red flecks while the other eye was golden with red flecks. This little girl wore a blood red crop tank top that came down to just above her belly button and a pair of black pants that hung on her hips just across her butt cheeks. A blackish-reddish tail swayed in the air from behind her and two blackish-reddish horns curled at the side of her head before pointing straight up. This little girl was only four feet tall, and she had fangs that peaked out of her mouth. One of the Generals got up as he saw that.

"Fiend!" shouted the General as he ran at the girl swing his sword at her.

The little girl caught it in her bare hand before slamming the General through the wall. The other Generals stood up as they saw that every one of them was brandishing a sword at the little girl. The Princess knew they didn't stand a chance if she could defeat one of her other Generals with such ease.

"Stand down all of you," said the Princess.

"What, but Your Majesty, she's a vampire," said another General.

"Alright I see how it is," said the little girl walking towards the doors. "I came here to help, but I guess you don't need it."

The Princesses eyes widen as she heard that before speaking.

"Wait," said the Princess.

The little girl stopped and turned to look at the Princess.

"What is your name?" asked the Princess.

"Rose," said the little girl. "Now if you don't mind I got to be going. I got other things I can do."

"Wait a moment," said the Princess.

"Is there more you need because it's clear that I'm not wanted here," said Rose.

"Will you really help us?" asked the Princess.

"Princess what are you...?" questioned the Generals before they was silenced.

"Silence!" shouted the Princess.

The Generals went silent after that knowing not to speak against the Princess. The Princess was the strongest warrior that they had having killed several of the soldiers and Generals of the Haral Empire. The Princess looked back at Rose waiting for a reply.

"Of course," said Rose nodding her head, "but there are conditions, and if these conditions are agreed upon then I'll even offer intelligence."

"What are these conditions?" asked the Princess suspiciously.

"One, you make this country a wonderful place," said Rose. "Two, you make sure your people are taken care of and treated with respect. Three, my service doesn't come cheap. I request a payment of one pound of gold, and four, I fight alone and alone only. You agree to these demands, and I'll ensure that your cities and towns prosper for many years to come but fail to comply and you can deal with everything yourselves."

"What you can't be serious! You can't take on all of them alone!" shouted one of the Generals before looking at the Princess. "Princess you shouldn't listen to this girl. There is no guarantee that she will do what she said."

The Princess didn't seem to mind the conditions. She didn't mind making this country a wonderful place. She didn't mind making sure her people are taken care of and treated with respect. She didn't mind paying the girl with a pound of gold. The last one though made her nervous, but they was running out of options. 

"Very well I agree to your demands," said the Princess.

"Understood," said Rose. "I'll come back for the payment once everything is completed."

The Generals gasped as they thought she would take the money and just disappear leaving them with no way out, but this girl was actually doing the opposite of what they thought.

"Now then, the information please," said the Princess.

"As you request," said Rose. "Haral Empire has ten thousand soldiers and five hundred Generals left including the King, Queen, and Princess."

"What that is more then what we originally thought," said the Princess worried.

"Now then I'll be on my way," said Rose.

Rose went to the doors before she went out. Once she was out of sight, and they couldn't hear her feet steps the Generals spoke up.

"Princess are you sure this was the right thing to do?" asked the General.

"Right now she is our only hope," said the Princess. "With Haral Empire's remaining forces we wouldn't be able to last, and Etrolia Kingdom will be no more."

Rose kept her word, and the war was brought to an end as Haral Empire's remaining ten thousand soldiers, and five hundred Generals was all slaughtered and ripped apart piece by piece. Even the King, Queen, and Princess was killed in the battle. Rose returned before giving them proof of her victory by showing them the heads of the King, Queen, and Princess which was utterly cut off from the body. She was paid with one pound of gold and then left taking the heads of the King, Queen, and Princess with her.

One hundred years of peace through the lands came after that, and over these one hundred years, a few things happened. The Princess of Etrolia Kingdom and her family kept their word as the Kingdom of Etrolia became a beautiful country, and the people was taken care of and treated with respect. Rose has also kept her word, and the cities and towns of Etrolia Kingdom prospered over the one hundred years. This was the same country that Silver Town was in.

Rose was currently in the Basea Empire. During her time in the Basea Empire, she played in the gladiator games and gained fame and prestige becoming the right hand General of the King, Queen, and Princess. She was the strongest General that the Basea Empire had. In the year of X100 of the Old Age, war broke out again between Basea Empire and Tivaria Kingdom. A soldier ran into the throne room before shouting.

"Your Majesties!" shouted a General. "Tivaria Kingdom is attacking!"

"What!" shouted the King standing up.

"Those maggots!" shouted the Queen. 

"So Tivaria is attacking huh?" questioned another voice.

The King, Queen, and Princess turned to look at the voice to see Rose leaning against a pillar.

"What are you doing Rose!" shouted the King.

"Get out there and show those filthy trash!" shouted the Queen.

"Well I'd love to, but what if they sneak in?" asked Rose crossing her arms. "Then who would protect the Queen, King, and Princess?"

Rose was wearing her usual outfit of a blood red crop tank top and black pants, unlike the other Generals which was wearing armor.

"Hmm you bring up a good point," said the Queen as she thought about it for a little while before looking at the General and pointing at him. "You will lead the forces against Tivaria show those filthy scum the force of Basea Empire!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the General.

The General got up before leaving. The war between Basea Empire and Tivaria Kingdom didn't last very long, but that was because Etrolia Kingdom aided Tivaria Kingdom. Etrolia Kingdom sent their biggest force ever with over twenty thousand soldiers and one thousand Generals including the Princess of Etrolia who was also on the battlefield leading the troops of Etrolia. Tivaria Kingdom was leading a big force themselves as well with over ten thousand soldiers and five hundred Generals including the Princess of Tivaria who was also on the battlefield leading the force of Tivaria. Both Princesses was working together as they gave orders to the Generals and soldiers. With both sides working together they suffered very few casualties while Basea Empire suffered huge losses. After two months of fighting a different General than before broke into the throne room.

"Your Majesty I came to bring you a report," said the General.

"Where is the other General that is leading the forces?" asked the King.

"He was slain," said the General. "We are suffering heavy losses, and Tivaria have broken into the castle grounds."

"What how is this possible!" shouted the Queen enraged. 

"Etrolia is aiding Tivaria," said the General.

"Those filthy maggot trash!" shouted the Queen before turning to Rose who was leaning on a pillar nearby. "Rose go teach those filthy trash a lesson!"

"I'd love to Queen, but my top priority is to assure the Royal families safety," said Rose.

"Forget priority and go destroy those maggots!" shouted the Queen.

"Oh sure Queen I'll just leave and let them sneak in to kill you all," said Rose as she started walking towards the throne doors.

"Wait forget that," said the Queen having changed her mind. "You'll stay here and stay silent."

"Sure as you say, but don't ask me to go out again," said Rose.

The Queen didn't bother to reply as she looked back at the General.

"You are now to lead the forces General," said the Queen. "I don't care what you have to do. Go make the men in the Empire fight if you have to! Teach those filthy scum what is coming to them!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the General before getting up and leaving.

The war, however, did not change in Basea Empire's favor. As the General left Rose went over and stood behind the Queen, King, and Princess. She remained there for a little while before she leaned down and whispered into the Queen's ear. She knew that when the Queen was finished here, she would attack Etrolia Kingdom. The Queen, King, and Princess was a cruel bunch of people. The people in the town was not doing very well and was struggling to survive, and this continued way before Rose even came to this place.

"Here is my little secret you tyrant," said Rose. "I am the God of War."

The Queen's eyes widen, and she stood up quickly turning around looking at Rose only to get her head chopped off by a silver blade. The Princess screamed as that happened and the King got up before turning to Rose.

"You traitor!" shouted the King before rushing at Rose with his sword.

The King tried to kill her, but Rose caught the sword in her bare hand before pulling the King closer. Then she grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground sending blood and brains all over. The Princess screamed and went to make a run for it, but a moment later her head was chopped off. After that, Rose proceeded to tear them apart piece by peace sending blood and guts everywhere in the throne room. Once her job was completed, she disappeared before reappearing in the city where the Princess of Etrolia Kingdom and the Princess of Tivaria was at. As she did, there was a General from Basea Empire nearby who was grabbed by the head by Rose as she reappeared before it was smashed into the ground sending blood and brains all over. Rose then ripped him apart before standing up looking at the Princesses. The Princess of Tivaria was wary of her, but the Princess of Etrolia smiled as she saw her.

"Rose," said the Princess of Etrolia. "I take it the Royal Family is gone?"

"So this is the one you said is on the inside of Basea," said the Princess of Tivaria.

"Yes," said the Princess of Etrolia.

"Yes they been dealt with," said Rose, "but we got more pressing matters. The men in the city are being forced to fight by the Royal Family even against their will."

"What? That means we could be fighting against people that don't want anything to do with this," said the Princess of Etrolia horrified.

"Those tyrants!" shouted the Princess of Tivaria. "What are we going to do?"

"Focus on the Generals," said Rose. "Take them out, and their chain of command is broken. Their will to fight will be broken, and if that happens then the soldiers that still side with the Royal Family will turn on the men that are forced, but we will no that when it happens."

"Right," said the Princess of Etrolia.

After that, they proceeded to kill off the Generals one after another finishing them off was Rose. Who climbed to the highest peak before speaking loudly.

"The Generals of Basea Empire have fallen!" Shouted Rose getting everyone's attention as she held the head of the last General in the air. "The Royal Family is no more! You are free now!"

Some of the soldiers that seen that dropped their swords not wishing to fight anymore. The ones that dropped their swords was the ones that was forced to fight. The ones that didn't drop their swords was seething with anger at hearing that and seeing there was a traitor among them. Rose didn't need to say anything after that; those soldiers was rushed by the soldiers, Generals, and Princesses of Tivaria and Etrolia. Soon all the soldiers that remained on the Royal Family's side was dead, and the war was over in less than two months. Rose was paid one pound of gold each by the Princess of Etrolia and Tivaria Kingdom then Rose went on her way again. The Princess of Etrolia and Tivaria stayed and helped Basea Empire rebuild its country with a proper ruler. Peace reigned over the land again for another one hundred years.

The wars that broke out did not go unnoticed by the Gods and Devils. They recognized the little girl's magic as that of the God of War, but they also recognized her appearance as well. She looked just like Ixaris the God of War and they knew that she had to be the daughter of Ixaris and Mathias, but they didn't think anything more about that at the time. They sent ten thousand Angels and ten thousand Demons after her to finish the job that was supposed to be stopped thirty-six years ago.

Rose was currently walking through the Deadly Plains smiling cheerfully on the beautiful sunny day. Soon Angels and Demons came out of nowhere each with weapons. Rose didn't stop smiling as she looked at them. The Angels and Demons charged at her with intent to kill, but a moment later Rose's outfit changed as her old outfit disappeared in her new outfit was a golden and silver armor. She also had two silver double-bladed swords decorated in golden in her hands. She proceeded to slaughter the Angels and Demons with incredible skill as she tore right through them. The ground of the Deadly Plains was littered with blood, guts, and body pieces of the fallen Angels and Demons. This fight didn't take long when Rose finished all ten thousand of both sides. She then looked up at the sky covered in the blood of Demons and Angels smiling at it. Soon the Gods and Devils descended upon the world once more having seen the carnage the girl did. 

"You vermin be gone!" shouted the Gods and Devils as they threw a massive blast at Rose.

The blast continued swallowing the area and girl entirely before proceeding. There was a massive explosion in the distance that left a massive crater in the ground.

"Finally it's over," said the Gods as the Devils agreed.

"Oh it's over alright," came the girl's voice. "You're the murderers that killed my mother and father!"

The Gods and Devils turned and looked up in the air behind them to see Rose floating in the sky looking down at them.

"What impossible!" shouted the Gods and Devils.

The girl held up her swords in both hands.

"You want War you got it!" shouted Rose.

Rose started glowing with a blackish red on the outside and a golden on the inside. The blades reacted to the magic and started glowing as well. The ground shook violently with the release of the girl's magic, and the sky darkened to a blackish-red. A silver moon hung in the air then the swords grew to enormous sizes with a blackish-red glow on the outside and a golden glow on the inside.

"Dual Blood War Terror!" shouted Rose before bringing the swords down on the Gods and Devils with speed that was so fast the Gods and Devils couldn't even defend themselves.

There was an enormous crash and then an explosion of blackish-red on the outside and golden on the inside light that burst upwards into the sky lighting it up with intense light. Once the light was gone the Gods and Devils was history having been destroyed by the impact of the attack that left an enormous trench in the ground. These Gods and Devils' existences completely erased now that they was gone from the world. Rose smiled triumphantly at her accomplishment having gotten her revenge for her mother and father's deaths. Her powers soon faded and the world went back to normal, but this day would forever be etched in history as the Great Divine War. 

The New Age began after that, and during this time Rose's whereabouts was unknown. She completely disappeared from the world.

In the year X300 of the New Age Anna Heartfilia, Irene Belserion, Zeref Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Wendy Marvell was born. Natsu Dragneel dies at this same time. Zeref Dragneel revived Natsu Dragneel and created E.N.D.

In the year X384 NA Roubaul created Nirvana.

In the Year X391 NA, the Dragon King Festival breaks.

Sometime in the Year of X300's NA, Irene Belserion joined the war and brought the idea of learning Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragons began teaching humans Dragon Slayer Magic.  
Acnologia was born. Dragons concealed their souls within the bodies of Dragon Slayers in order to travel in time. Anna Heartfilia opened the Eclipse Gate for the Dragons to travel to the future. Zirconis died.

In the year of X400 NA, Acnologia was flying across the Blistering Desert when he spotted a single strange human insect. He released a massive blast at the strange human insect with intent to kill and the area light up with the attack leaving a crater in the ground of the Blistering Desert. Acnologia seeing that the strange human insect was destroyed and proud of his work was about to fly away when a voice ringed out.

"You want War so be it!" shouted the voice.

Acnologia turned around and looked up to see the strange human insect floating in the air looking down at him. He didn't even know when the strange human insect got behind him, and she was wielding two silver swords. Acnologia didn't think she was anything to worry about and he laughed at her by throwing a bigger blast at her, but what Acnologia saw next shocked him. The strange human insect sliced right through his attack with her swords and then before Acnologia knew what happened he felt pain rip through his upper chest and run down his body. He hit whatever it was away with his tail only to see the strange human insect crash into the ground. Acnologia didn't stay as he flew away from the strange human insect.

After that, the New Age continued on and in the year X633 NA the Magia Dragon Guild was founded.

In the year of X673 NA, Mavis Vermilion and Zera was born.

In the year of X679 NA, The Red Lizard Guild was destroyed by Blue Skull in a guild war on Tenrou Island. Mavis Vermilion was the only survivor.

In the year of April, X686 NA, The Fairy Tail Guild was founded. Mavis Vermilion was appointed the first Guild Master. Geoffrey founded the Phantom Lord Guild.

In the year of July, X686 NA, The Second Trade War began.

In the year of February, X688 NA, Mages intervene in the Second Trade War. Mavis' skill as a tactician was acknowledged.

In the year of X690 NA, Yuri Dreyar married.

In the year of X690 NA, The Second Trade War ends, and the Inter-Guild Dispute Interdiction Treaty was signed into law.

In the year of March, X696 NA, Makarov Dreyar was born.

In the year of X697 NA, Mavis Vermilion's grave was built on Tenrou Island. As per her last wishes, Precht is made Fairy Tail's second Guild Master.

In the year of August X697 NA, August was conceived by unusual means.

In the year of X700 NA, Yuri Dreyar died.

In the year of X731 NA, Precht's fascination with Black Magic, and Warrod Sequen left the guild.

In the year of X736 NA, Precht left the guild, and names Makarov the Third Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild at age 40.

In the year of X739 NA, Gildarts Clive was born.

In the year of X741 NA, Makarov was made one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

In the year of X742 NA, Rose joined the Fairy Tail Guild at age 958.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is part two of the Prologue. I am not going through the rest of the History of Fairy Tail as after the year of X742 NA everything else remains the same. So I was just doing the highlights of the most important parts to show you what happened after the New Age. I do hope you like this part of the Prologue. There was a lot to this part of the Prologue due to some of the events that took place, but we eventually got through the majority of it. There will be some events in the next chapter which starts the story, but that is only a few and just to catch us up to the previous timeline. Yeah, I know Rose killed the Gods and Devils a little easy, but that is because she is a combination of a God and Vampire. Anyways enjoy reading, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the story or the characters, but I do own some of the additions to the story and my OC's.

 **Notice:** In case you are wondering Etrolia Kingdom turns into Fiore throughout the New Age. As for the other Kingdoms Haral Empire (Pergrande Kingdom), Basea Empire (Bosco), and Tivaria Kingdom (Seven). At least something like that, but for the most part, the only one I'm technically really sure of is Etrolia Kingdom becomes Fiore over time. 

 **Update:** For those of you that haven't read this or have read it there are a few things I want to explain. Some of you may be questioning the fact that Etrolia Kingdom had only ten soldiers remaining. Keep in mind that when the war started the soldiers was nothing except men that took up weapons to defend their land. They were volunteer soldiers, and they was not nearly as strong as that of the Generals who fought in the Gladiator games. Haral Empire had more soldiers that was trained more properly then that of Etrolia Kingdom, so the soldiers got killed a lot faster than that of the Generals. That is why there are not very many soldiers left. I hope this clears up anything that you initially thought.


	3. The Unknown Guild Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Fairy Tail knows everyone right? There is not anyone in the guild that they don't know right? Wrong! Fairy Tail is going to learn that there is one person in Fairy Tail that they don't know about. Now follow me as the story continues and watch what happens as this person's secrets comes to light.

It was the year X784 NA, and a few events happened during this time. On July 2, X 784 NA Lucy Heartfilia ran into Natsu Dragneel and Happy. The three met, battled, and defeated Bora. Lucy was invited to join Fairy Tail.

On July 4, X784 NA Lucy Heartfilia joined Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Hearfilia battled a Vulcan that was Macao Conbolt. Macao Conbolt was saved by Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia and was brought back to his son, Romeo Conbolt. In the same year, Team Natsu gained two new members. The newly formed team stopped the Eisenwald Guild from assassinating the Guild Masters with Lullaby. Lullaby was Defeated. Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel started a fight, but it was interrupted by the Magic Council. Erza was arrested by the Magic Council, Natsu was arrested along with her, they was both later released. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray confront and defeat Lyon and his team on Galuna Island. Erza Scarlet arrived on Galuna Island and, thanks to her, it was saved. Lyon joined Lamia Scale. Phantom Lord started a Guild War with Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail won, and Phantom Lord was disbanded. Loke revealed his true origin and was pardoned by the Celestial Spirit King with Lucy's help. Team Natsu went on a vacation. Their vacation was cut short when they was attacked and forced to, eventually, combat Jellal Fernandes, his henchman, and Trinity Raven in the Tower of Heaven. Simon sacrificed his life for Erza. Jellal and Ultear convinced the Magic Council to use Etherion which activated the R-System. Afterward, they destroy the Magic Council's building. The Magic Council was disbanded but was reformed under the decree of Fiore's King. Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox joined Fairy Tail.

On October 15, X784 NA the annual Fantasia Parade was interrupted by Laxus Dreyar starting the Battle of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gajeel defeated Laxus. Laxus was excommunicated from Fairy Tail for endangering people's lives. Sometime after that in X784 NA, the Allied Forces was formed to confront and dissolve one corner of the Balam Alliance, the Oracion Seis. Oracion Seis was defeated and sent to prison. Jellal was revived, redeemed, but imprisoned. Wendy Marvell and Carla joined Fairy Tail. Gildarts Clive returned to Fairy Tail, and the guild was abducted by the Edolas Royal Army. Happy and Carla learn the truth about their existence. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and the Edolas Fairy Tail defeat the Royal Army, and Fairy Tail was sent back to Earth Land. Mystogan became the new King of Edolas. Exceeds arrived in Earth Land. Lisanna returned to Earth Land. Panther Lily joined Fairy Tail. That brings us to where we are currently.

Everyone was at the guild having a good time celebrating Lisanna's return to the Guild. Everyone was chatting, brawling, and being the usual rowdy and lively guild they always was. Master Makarov was also celebrating with everyone at the bar counter. Everyone was just having a good time, but in a corner of the Guild at a table was one of the members that no one has seen before except for Master Makarov. Soon this member got up before running over to the stairs, but with the noise in the Guild, no one heard it. Master Makarov, however, noticed it and knew what it meant so he got up before heading to the stairs and going up them following the Guild member. When he got to the top, the Guild member was already gone, but Master Makarov was not worried. He walked down the balcony as quickly as possible before entering his office. Once inside he shut the door before holding a hand up that glowed yellow. A yellow light went through the Guild Master office, and then Master Makarov put his hand down before speaking. 

"Is it that again Rose?" asked Master Makarov walking over towards his desk.

Rose was the Guild member that no one other then Master Makarov knew about and has seen. He was the only one that knew about Rose's history and past in this world and was even surprised to find out that Fiore used to be the Etrolia Kingdom.

"Yes, unfortunately, Sir," said Rose as she pulled her hood off of her wolf fur coat.

Rose still had a hand on her mouth while Makarov opened a drawer and pulled out a silver container. He opened it before pulling out a round blood-red ball. These balls was called crimson balls made out of blood, and they was a small ball at only 1.68 inches in diameters. Master Makarov tossed the blood-red ball to Rose, and she caught it before putting it into her mouth sucking on it. Rose's eyes was a blood red currently as she did so and she walked over to a seat before sitting down relaxing.

"You know that's been frequently happening lately," said Makarov.

 _"Yes ever since Wendy Marvell joined the Guild,"_ said Rose telepathically unable to speak.

"Why don't you tell her about yourself?" asked Makarov.

Rose nearly choked on the crimson ball as her eyes widen when he said that.

 _"Are you trying to make me choke to death?"_ questioned Rose.

"You and I both know you can't die that easy," said Makarov. "You're one thousand years old."

 _"I don't think that's a good idea,"_ said Rose.  _"What if she is scared of me or horrified?"_

"It would be nice to see you talking to someone instead of being alone all the time," said Makarov.

 _"I'm not alone, and I do talk to someone,"_ said Rose.

"Yeah me and only up in this room," said Makarov. "Otherwise your either sitting downstairs by yourself or gone. No offense to you at all as I understand. Wendy is a good girl, and you should give her a chance. Still, I don't see why you didn't just join the guild back in X686."

Rose blushed as he said that and Makarov noticed it.

"Oh I see, so that is why you didn't join back then," said Makarov. "That explains it."

 _"Shut up and just go get Wendy,"_ said Rose still blushing.

"Oh so you'll tell her," said Makarov smiling. "That's good to hear."

 _"I'm giving her one chance, but if this backfires I'm going to have you erase her memories of me understand,"_ said Rose.

"Sure I'll be right back," said Makarov. "There isn't anyone by the door right?"

 _"No they're all downstairs,"_ said Rose.

Rose pulled her wolf fur hood back over her head as she said that and waited in the office. Makarov let the force field barrier down before going to the door and going out not closing it, but not long after he left it closed by itself quietly. Rose could her Makarov getting after Natsu and Gray, but other than that everything continued normally downstairs. She heard Makarov tell Wendy to come with him for a little while. A little after that she heard Makarov tell Carla not her. There was some confusion as to what was going on, but they got no reply. Rose could hear feet steps as they came up the stairs towards the Guild Master office then the Guild Master office door opened up.

"Go on in," said Makarov.

"R-R-Right," stuttered Wendy nervously.

Wendy walked into the Guild Master office before noticing Rose and was confused, but before she could say anything, Makarov walked into the Guild Master office shutting the door. Then his hand glowed yellow as he waved it and sent a yellow light around the office surprising Wendy with it.

"M-M-Master there is someone in your office," said Wendy pointing at Rose.

"Yes I know," said Makarov.

Wendy was confused as she never saw this person come into the office or even into the Guild. Makarov walked over before sitting down on top of the desk looking back over at Wendy. Rose moved over to a chair nearby the couch as Wendy came over and sat down on it. She would look over at Rose confused and curious but didn't say anything. She looked back at Makarov after a little bit.

"M-M-Master, What you need?" asked Wendy nervously. "I-I-I'm not in trouble for something am I?"

"Oh no," said Makarov shaking his head. "Not at all."

Wendy let out a breath in relief at hearing that but was none the less confused as she looked at Makarov.

"Wendy what you are about to see and hear is top secret and classified information that is extremely guarded," said Makarov. "Under no time can you repeat or speak anything about it understand?"

"Yes, Sir," said Wendy nodding her head.

"Good," said Makarov before turning and looking at the person that was sitting in the chair nearby.

Wendy saw this and looked at the stranger confused. She didn't think anything about the person because whoever it was smelled like roses. The stranger stood up before she pulled the hood off that was completely hiding her face from view. Wendy gasped as she saw the blackish-red horns, but continued to watch as the stranger unbutton the wolf fur coat and then took it off throwing it on the back of the chair. Wendy could now see a blackish-red tail swaying in the air behind the little girl as well as long golden-red hair that flowed down the girl's back to the floor. She noticed the girl was sucking on something but didn't know what it was. She, however, was curious about the girl as she was very pretty so much so that Wendy blushed. 

 _"My name is Rose Anastasia Sangre,"_ said Rose.

Wendy smiled as she heard that before looking confused. She could have sworn the girl spoke, but she didn't see her mouth moving as she continued to suck on something that was in her mouth. She continued to think to herself for a little while but was brought out of her thoughts by Makarov.

"She can talk telepathically," said Makarov.

"Oh I see," said Wendy nodding her head before looking back at Rose.

 _"I'm a Half God and Half Vampire,_ _"_ said Rose.

Wendy was shocked to hear that before Rose went into explaining her past and everything that she been through over time. Once Rose was done explaining everything Wendy had a horrified look on her face. Rose seen this and turned and looked back at Makarov.

 _"You see? I knew I shouldn't have said anything,"_ said Rose.  _"Now she's scared. I should have just remained invisible watching the world pass by."_

Makarov frowned as he heard that, but Wendy was broken out of her horrified state as well.

"S-S-Sorry," said Wendy apologetically. "I wasn't scared of who you was, but everything that happened. I understand. What happened to you and your family was wrong no matter who they was."

Makarov smiled as he heard that before speaking, "See I told you she was a good girl."

Wendy blushed at the compliment, but a little later she was confused as she thought about something, "Wait a minute if you're the God of War and Blood does that mean that all the wars was your doing?"

 _"Unfortunately yes,"_ said Rose looking down. _"I understand if you are disappointed."_

"No that's not it. I was just curious," said Wendy.

Rose nodded her head as she said that, but Wendy was curious as to what Rose was sucking on. Still, she didn't want to offend the girl any.

 _"It's a Crimson ball made out of blood,"_ said Rose.  _"Lately ever since you joined my craving for blood has intensified."_

"Oh," said Wendy nodding her head in understanding before blinking confused, "Wait why are your cravings intensifying because of me?"

Rose blushed as she said that and Makarov giggled. Wendy turned and looked at him confused before looking back at Rose.

 _"I Ummmm... I... errr,"_ said Rose trying to figure out what to say.  _"I have liked you ever since you joined."_

Wendy's face went red as she said that before wondering if she should give Rose her blood.

 _"No I'll be fine without it,"_ said Rose.  _"As long as I have some sort of blood whether it's from an animal, turning water into blood, or these crimson balls I'll be fine. Usually, it's not so bad. I'll be fine."_

Wendy was confused as she blinked. She never even asked her anything.

"She can read minds," said Makarov noticing Wendy's confusion.

Wendy's eyes widen as she heard that before her face went completely red to the point that she was steaming.

 _"Oh dear,"_ said Rose.  _"Wendy calm down, calm down."_

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," said Makarov worried.

 _"You think?"_ questioned Rose sarcastically.  _"Breath Wendy, Breath. In, out, In, out, In, out. I assure you I didn't evade your privacy."_

That seemed to got Wendy to calm down thankfully, but she also looked disappointed as well. Rose was glad that she at least wasn't a tomato.

"Now then Rose don't you think it's about time to give her that?" asked Makarov.

 _"Oh right,"_ said Rose nodding her head as Wendy looked confused.

A necklace appeared on Wendy's neck, but this made Wendy confused.

 _"It's not tight is it?"_ asked Rose.  _"I'm sorry about the fact it's a choker necklace, but it will help keep people from reading your mind. Never take it off no matter what okay?"_

"No, it's fine. I was just confused is all," said Wendy. "I understand."

"Good, now that is taken care of, and you finally got someone to talk to Rose," said Makarov. "When you're finished with the crimson ball we will go introduce you to everyone else."

 _"Right,"_ said Rose nodding her head.

After a little bit, she finished with the crimson ball, but at that time there wasn't much left. Rose gave Wendy her coat to hang on to who actually put it on. Rose didn't care about that and smiled as she saw it. Rose's eyes have returned to the sky blue and gold they once was instead of red. Makarov jumped off the desk before waving a hand that glowed.

"Hey Natsu can you hear anything?" came Erza's voice.

"No nothing," said Natsu. "I haven't even heard a sound in there this whole time."

"What do you mean you haven't heard anything Fire Brain?" asked Gray.

"What you call me you Pervy Popsicle!" shouted Natsu.

"Do I hear fighting?" questioned Erza.

"N-N-No we're best of friends," said Gray.

"Aye Aye," said Natsu.

"That's more like it," said Erza.

Makarov shook his head as he heard that, and so did Rose. They started walking to the door and as they did Rose wasn't being quiet about it making sure to make enough noise for someone to hear.

"Run they're coming!" shouted Natsu.

There was heavy running that could be heard after that indicating that many of them was running at the same time. Makarov smiled as he heard that before looking at Rose who quieted down as they got closer to the door. They stood there for a little while before Makarov looked at Rose and she nodded her head. She could hear Natsu and Gray fighting downstairs. Makarov opened the door and looked out, but not seeing anyone he left the door open and walked out with Wendy following and Rose behind her. Makarov shut the door a little later after that before walking over to the railing and climbing up on it sitting down.

He looked down at everyone to see them looking like they was busy or doing something in the guild, but Makarov was not stupid. Mira seemed to notice the Master and gave off a dark aura getting everyone's attention, but she did not see Wendy or Rose yet. Everyone looked up at Makarov as Mira pointed at him before letting her aura down. At that point, Wendy and Rose walked forward and was now visible for everyone to see. Everyone was shocked to see the little girl standing there and didn't even know who she was. Gray, on the other hand, was enraged as he ran forwards getting into a fighting stance.

"DEMON!" shouted Gray. "I"LL DESTROY..."

His words was cut off when Makarov got bigger and stomped on him before going back to his regular size again.

"You will do no such thing," said Makarov. "Now that I have your attention this is Rose. She has been in this guild way before any of you all. You will all treat her with respect."

Everyone was confused because this was the first time they have seen the little girl. None of them ever seen her in the guild before today. Heck, they didn't even see her come into the guild at all let alone go upstairs to the Guild Master's office.

"I never saw her before," said Natsu.

All of the other guild members nodded in agreement.

"Neither have I," said Gildarts.

This surprised everyone as he has been in the guild longer than all the others. Everyone looked back at Makarov confused and waiting for an explanation. Makarov wasn't sure what to say to anyone about that. Rose held her hand out to Wendy who nodded her head and took her coat off handing it to her. Everyone watched as Rose put it on and as she did her arm disappeared from view when she put her arm through the sleeve of the coat. This made everyone think that the coat was magical even the smartest of people, but only two of them knew the truth about it. Due to Rose being a vampire she had the unique ability to shimmer, and this hid her presence along with it. Still even the most intelligent ones didn't figure it out, and everyone was still suspicious that she was a demon. Makarov wasn't about to correct them either, and neither was Wendy. So after that everyone dismissed it and went back to what they was doing while Rose, Wendy, and Makarov made their way downstairs. Rose went over to her table that she always got in the corner of the guild. Wendy joined her a little later along with Carla, but Carla remained suspicious of Rose being a demon.

Gildarts shook his head as he saw that before walking over to the table. Rose didn't look up as she continued to talk to Wendy about ordinary things while Carla was staring at her suspiciously. It wasn't until Gildarts spoke up that Rose looked at him.

"Hey there," said Gildarts. "I'm..."

"Gildarts," said Rose nodding her head after looking at him cutting him off.

"Oh right," said Gildarts nodding his head. "Mind if I..."

"I do," said Rose nodding her head cutting him off again.

"Oh I see," said Gildarts frowning. He was hoping to get to know the girl.

"Just leave her be Gildarts," said Makarov turning around.

Gildarts nodded his head and walked away disappointed. Natsu decided to give it a try and ran over to the table.

"Hey there Rosie," said Natsu grinning.

"My names Rose," said Rose.

"Ummm...." said Natsu rubbing his head. "My name..."

"Is Natsu Dragneel," said Rose cutting him off.

"Want to...?" asked Natsu.

"No thanks," said Rose.

"I didn't even say anything," said Natsu frowning.

"You wanted me to fight you," said Rose as Natsu grinned. "No thanks, go fight with Gray. He looks like he can use it."

Natsu frowned as he heard that, but none the less walked away before starting a fight with Gray. Mira came over and introduced herself to Rose, but other then that left her be as Master told Gildarts. Erza also introduced herself, but other then that went back to her spot as well. Everyone else avoided the table mostly out of seeing both Gildarts and Natsu rejected or too suspicious of her being a demon. 

"What's your magic?" questioned Carla suspiciously.

Makarov turned and looked wondering what Rose would say or do. Rose held her hand out before speaking.

"This is my magic," said Rose.

"Huh?" questioned Carla confused not seeing anything.

This was because Rose made a small ball of golden magic appear that was so tiny it looked smaller than a period in a story. Even those with the best of eyes would have trouble seeing such a thing. Rose fell out of her chair a little later hitting the floor with her head then she put a hand on her head. Makarov and Wendy knew she was only acting though.

"Rose are you alright?" questioned Wendy getting up.

"Yes sorry I think I used too much magic," said Rose.

Wendy helped Rose into her seat again even though she knew that she didn't need it. Carla was confused; she didn't see any magic. Maybe this demon was kicked out because she had no magic. Carla felt bad for the little demon as she thought that and didn't question more on it. Gray started laughing as he heard that.

"Wow that's good," said Gray. "A demon with no magic and here I was worried."

Rose ignored him as she put a hand on her head. She did have a slight headache, but it wasn't due to using too much magic. In fact, it came from putting up with complete idiots like Gray and Natsu. After that, no one bothered to ask Rose to fight her anymore as she was too weak. No one was worried about her being a demon. No one bothered to ask her to show her magic anymore. They had no questions to ask her and proceeded as usual like every day went, but they still completely left Rose alone as she didn't feel like associating with anyone other than Wendy. Carla talked to her now and then feeling sad for the little demon. Makarov spoke to her often, but other than that everyone else just went about their ordinary days in the guild. As the days went on people started going on job requests like crazy, but this was nothing new to Rose at all. 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first real chapter of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood. I do hope you like this chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get to the parts in the story that had to do with Rose in it, and I didn't want to have to go through every part of the story that happened. So some events are just notes of what happened recently. My idea is to focus on Rose the most in the Fairy Tail guild as well as Wendy, Mavis, and Sherria. Some events may change though throughout the story and if they have something to do with Rose. Anyways finally Wendy has found out about Rose as well as everyone else, but at the moment they have no idea who she really is except for Makarov and Wendy. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Character, but I do own the additions to the story and my own OC's.


	4. The Girl With a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is no longer hiding from the others, but how long can she hid everything? Well the only way we are going to know that is by reading.

The guild of Fairy Tail has been going crazy lately, and even Lucy noticed this though she didn't know what was going on. She was confused with all the craziness in the guild and why everyone was acting so strange, but never got any answers to that. It was a day later in the guild when Makarov made an announcement of the annual S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. Makarov then stated the venue which was Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's Holy Ground, and the eight participants that would take part in the trail.

These participants was Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, and Mest Gryder. Makarov went on to explain that only one of those eight will become an S-Class Mage and that each participant needs to have a partner that isn't an S-Class Mage. At this time Carla had a vision of Natsu and Cana crying, a lifeless hand on the ground, and the face of a young man in the woods, but Rose caught this.

Later almost everyone successfully picked a partner. Natsu picked Happy, Gray picked Loke, Juvia picked Lisanna, Elfman picked Evergreen, Cana picked Lucy, Freed picked Bickslow, and Levy picked Gajeel. Mest tried to pick Wendy, but she was being reluctant for some unknown reason. Makarov noticed this and spoke up that Rose is going as well catching everyone off guard. Most of them was out training, so they never did hear this. Wendy hearing that finally agreed to join Mest in the Promotion Trail. One week later, the contestants went to Hargeon Port and boarded a ship along with Makarov and Rose.

All the contestants and their partners made their way to the first stage of the exam on a ship. Gray questioned why Rose was coming along, but Makarov soon explained that Rose is only coming to keep him company. Makarov went on to explain the rules, and then the trial began. The contestants raced to get off the boat, with each pair trying to get ahead of the rest to reach Tenrou Island.

Natsu and Happy choose Path E as Natsu believed that Erza would be there, but they encountered Gildarts instead. Lucy and Cana are the last to arrive on the island and went through Path C and encountered Freed and Bickslow. Meanwhile, Juvia and Lisanna encountered Erza, Elfman and Evergreen encountered Mirajane, Gray and Loke went up against Wendy and Mest, and Levy and Gajeel went through the safe route.

Freed and Bickslow decided to lose on purpose since they owe Lucy and Cana. Erza easily defeated Juvia and Lisanna, while Elfman and Evergreen manage to defeat Mirajane by catching her off-guard. Gray and Loke easily defeated Mest and Wendy, but are having trouble remembering Mest's background. Natsu lost to Gildarts in battle, but Gildarts let him pass when Natsu learned to accept defeat and fear. Meanwhile, Panther Lily and Carla was flying towards Tenrou Island because of their suspicions regarding Mest.

Later at the gathering place of the passing contestants, Makarov announces the beginning of the second exam with the task of finding the grave of Mavis Vermilion, the first Master, within the time limit of six hours.

Mest and Wendy decide to explore the island after failing the test while Gildarts, Bickslow, and Freed returned to the guild and Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, and Mirajane rested at the camp. However, Erza begins to worry about Wendy and searches for her along with Juvia.

After escaping the claws of a beast while grave-searching, Elfman and Evergreen notice someone approaching them. He warns them to stay back, just as he loses control of his Ankhseram Black Magic, stealing the lives of the flora around him. Natsu, just in the nick of time, saves the two. Zeref sheds tears of joy upon seeing Natsu, but Natsu, not recognizing him, demanded to know who he is and punches him in the face, though the Mage is left unfazed by this. Suddenly, Zeref feels that yet another wave is about to be unleashed, and the Mage warns them to run. As the wave is unleashed, Natsu meets it head-on. He is still alive, though, for some reason, his muffler has turned black.

Mest, who noticed the wave of energy, is both happy and excited due to the fact that Zeref is on the island. On an airship, Ultear reports to Hades that they have located Zeref. Six of the Grimoire Heart Guild's Seven Kin of Purgatory gather and prepare to attack Tenrou Island. Mest, however, wasn't the only one that noticed the wave of energy. Rose also noticed the wave of energy, but that was not all she noticed either. She also noticed Mest was part of the Magic Council and Grimoire Heart. She reported to Makarov about it telepathically, and Makarov told her to go invisible. Rose did so and disappeared from other people's view making her unable to be seen or her presence felt. 

Lucy and Cana brainstorm where the grave might be by utilizing the vague hints left by the Master until Lucy comes to a conclusion to where the grave might be. Meanwhile, two members of Grimoire Heart ambush Levy, but just as she is about to be killed, Gajeel saves her. The members reveal themselves to be Kawazu and Yomazu, and the battle of the two pairs begins. Levy and Gajeel are easily overpowered by the Dark Mages, so Gajeel tells Levy to run and warn the others. Before she leaves, she helps Gajeel replenish his energy by using her Magic to form a word from iron. With pure determination and pride, Gajeel battles the two Dark Mages despite his severe injuries in order to defend his guild. Just as Gajeel defeated Kamazu and Yomazu, Levy brought back reinforcements who was Juvia and Erza. Comprehending the severity of the battle, Erza declares that the exam is now on hold, and launches a signal flare to let everyone know about the enemy attack.

The red flare is seen by the contestants around the island. Cana attempted to ignore it, but Gray and Loke interrupt, as they were secretly following the two, saying that they need to focus on the enemy attack instead of the exams.

Carla and Panther Lily encountered Wendy and Mest and tell her to stay away from him. When confronted about his identity, Mest counters that he was a disciple of Mystogan. Panther Lily knows it is a lie and confronts him about it. Mest, however, teleports in front of Wendy and moves her away from an impending blast. The perpetrator morphs from a tree and introduces himself as Azuma, a member of the Seven Kin. Mest reveals that he's a member of the Magic Council and was searching for some evidence worthy to disband Fairy Tail, but with both Grimoire Heart and Zeref, he imagines how big his promotion will be if he succeeds in finishing the job himself. But, in case of emergency, he had a battleship prepared. The battleship, however, is destroyed in an instant by Azuma.

This prompts Panther Lily to begin a battle against Azuma. Mest and Wendy also join in to take him down. However, Azuma proves to be too strong for them and easily takes each Mage down, without getting a scratch. This made Rose angry, and she was about to retaliate only for Makarov to tell her that Wendy will be fine and to leave everything to them. Rose sighed before agreeing, but she was still worried.

Meanwhile, on the Grimoire Heart Guild's Ship, the members notice a gigantic Makarov waiting for them and he attacks. Hades orders Carprico to take all the Grimoire Heart members to the island while he deals with Makarov himself. Makarov threatened to cast his Fairy Law, but to his surprise, Hades counters with Grimoire Law. With shock, Makarov recognizes Hades as the second master of Fairy Tail, Precht and this was confirmed by Rose telepathically. Makarov, shocked by Hades' true identity, is caught off-guard and shot down to his original size. Due to his identity, Makarov does not attack him with his full power. However, Hades has other concerns and easily defeats Makarov with a Magic blast, puncturing his body. This almost made Rose retaliate again, but Makarov would not let her and told her to leave this to them.

Somewhere far away, Laxus is walking in a desert when he suddenly gets an uneasy feeling.

After Makarov is defeated, all of the Fairy Tail members present except for Rose battle with the lesser members of Grimoire Heart Guild.

Zancrow walks over to Natsu and declares to take care of him. He threw black flames that Natsu couldn't eat, much to his surprise. Elsewhere, Carprico faced off against Lucy, Gray, Loke, and Cana. Loke and Lucy are surprised to see him, but for different reasons. Meredy met Erza and Juvia and set her objective to defeating them. Rustyrose confronted Evergreen and Elfman. Meanwhile, Mirajane and Lisanna meet with Azuma.

Zancrow claimed that Natsu cannot eat his flames because he, a God Slayer, has inherently superior flames to those of a Dragon Slayer. This made Rose angry as she knew that he was no God Slayer and didn't even have the right to be called one. Only one person has ever slain a True God before, and it was not this fool. Rose was about to show this idiot what it means to be a real God Slayer but was stopped by Makarov's telepathic pleading to leave this to them. Natsu loses the initial battle against him and is thrown off a cliff where he finds Makarov in critical condition. Despite Makarov's command to leave, Natsu refuses and swears to have revenge on Hades. He battles Zancrow again, who followed him, this time with anger.

During the battle, Natsu was engulfed by Zancrow's flames and retaliated by pouring out his own in an attempt to break the spell that Zancrow used against him. Makarov attempted to crush Zancrow to stop him, but Zancrow sets Makarov's fist on fire and wonders which one will perish first. Natsu's flames are suddenly depleted, to Makarov's horror and Zancrow's joy, but the black flames suddenly start flowing into Natsu's mouth. The use of so much of his powers had made a significant room in his Magic reserves, allowing him to eat Zancrow's previously inedible flame. Recharged, Natsu combines the flames of a dragon and a god, defeating Zancrow. Natsu faints, before Wendy and the Exceeds work to heal him. Rose was overjoyed to see that Wendy was alright just like Makarov said she would be.

At the campsite, Mirajane and Lisanna was taking heavy damage from Azuma's attacks. Azuma recognized Mirajane as the feared "Demon" and requested a battle with her, going as far as binding Lisanna with a tree bomb. In an instant, Mirajane transforms into her Satan Soul but knows that she can't last long. Mirajane, distracted by her sister being taken hostage, cannot concentrate fully on the battle, rendering her unable to attack properly. With little time left, Mirajane deactivates Satan Soul and chooses to shield Lisanna from the blast. The blast engulfs the camp, and as Lisanna cries for her unconscious sister, Azuma leaves.

In a different place on Tenrou Island, Ultear finally found Zeref and requested for his help on behalf of Grimoire Heart. The Black Mage, however, refused as he doesn't want to see anyone else dying, and orders them to leave. With his intimidation, Ultear is left paralyzed. The two engage in battle, where Zeref is defeated as he is unable to use his full power.

At another battleground, Elfman and Evergreen are battling against Rustyrose and his summoned monster. Despite their best efforts to fight back, it is no use, and they're nearly defeated. Afterward, Rustyrose reveals the true reason for coming to the island, to acquire Zeref and lead civilization into the Great World of Magic, where non-Magic users are unable to survive. The two Mages protest their ideals and continue to battle. However, despite their teamwork, Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment overpowers and defeats them with an explosion.

In the woods, Natsu, with his scarf reverted to normal by Wendy, wakes up. While Makarov remains immobile, Natsu catches the scent of the person he met on Galuna Island, Zalty, and decides to head to where "he" is.

At the destroyed battleship of the Magic Council, Mest arrives before Lahar and reveals everything that had happened on the island. Lahar can't believe it, and fears that the Chairman, Gran Doma, may fire Etherion to rid the world of Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref. Mest is ordered to contact HQ but has second thoughts about it.

While Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona are fighting Capricorn, Loke tells the combatants from his side to stop and tells them to go look for the other six members of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory. He reveals that Capricorn's Magic could weaken humans, and as a Celestial Spirit, he is unaffected by this and can battle on par with him. He reveals the opponent to be Capricorn, who is also a Celestial Spirit. As they leave, Lucy makes Loke promise that he'll come back to her, to which Capricorn notices that something is familiar about her.

Capricorn creates a Magic seal with two of his fingers and summons the Hero of Rubengard: San Jiao Shin, who attacks Loke in the chest with his spear. Loke asks what that was and Capricorn explains who San Jiao Shin is and how he made him his subordinate. Loke is surprised that Capricorn can kidnap and then summon the humans he kidnaps. Capricorn says that it is time for him to ask about Loke's master. Loke asks why and Capricorn responds that it is so he can make her his subordinate. He also says that he already has a hunch, but there is something about the girl that he let get away. Capricorn asks about Lucy, and when he realizes that she is Layla Heartfilia's daughter, he goes berserk and summons San Jiao Shin to eliminate Lucy. However, Loke easily defeats him and the knights he summons afterward. Capricorn reveals that he broke a taboo which left him with a goat body. Loke realizes that Capricorn has a human possessing him and that human cast a spell that would let him fuse with Loke instead. Trying to stop the fusion, Loke punches Capricorn with Regulus but is too late in the end.

Now fused with Loke's body, the possessor now prepares to finish Lucy off in order to become human once again. However, Capricorn suddenly strikes back with his newly-transferred Regulus, and the possessor, Zoldeo, is forced out of Loke's body. Zoldeo expresses his delight at regaining his original body, but fades away shortly after, as he is now a spirit without a body. Afterward, Capricorn explains everything about his past with Layla and Zoldeo and decides to fulfill his promise with Layla by becoming Lucy's Celestial Spirit. Lucy, who notices her keys were glowing, announces that Loke has defeated Capricorn to Gray and Cana and that Capricorn has joined them.

Walking down the path, Cana suggests that they split up and search for the members of Seven Kin of Purgatory so that they could find and eliminate the enemy faster. The trio agrees, and Gray separates from Cana and Lucy.

Elsewhere, Meredy summons Magic Blades to attack Erza and Juvia. While Erza effortlessly evades the attack, Juvia, even with her water body, is damaged by the Magic Blades. Meanwhile, Natsu finds Zeref and later, Ultear who he battles.

Cana starts to inquire about the grave of Mavis Vermilion, and Lucy reveals where the grave is most likely to be. But just as she was about to finish, Cana puts Lucy to Sleep, apologizes and leaves. Suddenly, Kain Hikaru shows up in front of Lucy and attempts to stomp her. Lucy, however, wakes up in the nick of time to dodge the attack. The two begin to battle, though its beginning is comical due to Kain's foolish action of letting Lucy hold Mr. Cursey, the source of his Ushi no Koku Mairi Magic. However, upon getting his Magic doll back, the battle begins to get intense and serious, with Kain gaining the upper hand as he easily defeats Lucy's spirits.

Lucy is sent flying in the clearing where Natsu and Ultear are battling, where Natsu's kick coincidentally ends up connecting with Kain's face, saving Lucy from him. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy reform their team in order to take down the opponents.

Ultear leaves with Zeref at Kain's request as he continues to battle them, attacking Natsu with Dodoskoi in order to prevent him from chasing after Ultear. As Ultear leaves, she tells Kain to show them the terror of the Seven Kin. Kain swings a punch toward the ground and Natsu tumbles out of the way. While Lucy moves forward in order to help him in the fight, she suddenly becomes immobile. Kain shows her Mr. Cursey that has a strand of her hair, and he reveals that he managed to pluck a strand when he chased her. He makes her do all kinds of poses, which interests Natsu and he comments that it looks pretty fun, to which Lucy replies that it isn't. Kain then uses her to pummel Natsu with attacks. However, thanks to Happy's flying abilities and Natsu's creative thinking, they are able to use Kain's doll and take control of Lucy so that she becomes a fireball of Magic Power, defeating Kain with an innovated technique.

The team decides to travel back to Wendy's location and regroup with the other Mages before looking for Grimoire Heart's base. Meanwhile, Cana, after abandoning Lucy and Gray, reaches the grave and notices it shining.

Elsewhere, Gray hears the rustle of leaves and finds a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Ur, his former master. She was carrying Zeref, leading Gray to silently continue to pursue her. At the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades is eating, while an unknown figure known as Bluenote was asking when he could join the battle. Hades orders him to stay, but Bluenote says that if one more of the Seven Kin of Purgatory falls, he would join the battle.

At the remains of the Magic Council battleship, Lahar and Doranbolt were discussing Bluenote. Just as Lahar is about to contact the Headquarters, Doranbolt takes the Communication Lacrima and teleports to Wendy's location. He offers to evacuate all the Fairy Tail Mages. Everyone present, however, refuses. Natsu states that he would take care of anyone that dared to oppose the guild.

Erza and Juvia experience troubles in their battle against Meredy, as Meredy's spells take effect on Juvia even though her body is made of water. With Juvia down, Erza decides to take on Meredy herself. However, Meredy continues to aim for Juvia, stating that she is number thirteen in her list of people to kill and so she would dispose of her quickly since she is worthless trash. She adds that Erza is the fourth, Gildarts is the third, Makarov is the second and that Gray is the first, the person she wants to kill the most because he had killed Ultear's mother and according to Meredy, had Ur's blood on his hands. This statement causes an enraged Juvia to rise with newfound power and determination.

Juvia asks Erza to leave so she can continue finding the others while she battles Meredy alone. Erza complies to search for Gray and Wendy while Juvia dominates the battle. Meredy links Juvia and Gray's senses together, causing all the pain they would suffer to be shared. Further enraged by Meredy's resolution, Juvia's Magic grows and counterattacks against Meredy. In desperation, Meredy links herself to Juvia and reveals that no matter who dies in the battle, Gray will die with the loser. Knowing that their lives are linked, Meredy prepares to commit suicide but is stopped by Juvia with a blow to her own leg. As Meredy attempts to kill herself once more, her past is revealed, showing how she was taken in by Ultear as a child and how she sees Ultear as her mother. Juvia senses Meredy's emotions and embraces her, demanding that she start living for the ones she loves. The two eventually lose their will to fight and fall in the water. In Gray's area, he notices that the mark and the pain from the link have disappeared. However, Ultear sneaks up behind him, introduces herself as Ur's daughter, and tells him that she is an ally.

Carla returns to report to Natsu and the others about the status of the Fairy Tail members at the camp and the location of the enemy's boat. They decide to head out and regroup in order to take down Grimoire Heart while they ask Doranbolt to stall the council for time, despite his protests. Meanwhile, Ultear continues to comfort and convince Gray, but he refuses to buy any of it and remains furious that Ultear is planning to use Zeref. However, Ultear reveals that it was all the will of Ur.

Meanwhile, Erza encounters Azuma as she looks for Wendy while Levy, Lisanna and Panther Lily are faced with the threat of Rustyrose at the main camp. On the Grimoire Heart ship, Hades realizes that Bluenote has already left for battle after Meredy's defeat, causing him to apologize to Makarov, stating that he had never intended to use him again.

As Natsu's group travels to the main camp, they feel an ominous Magic Power and meet the Grimoire Heart deputy himself, Bluenote Stinger. His Magic is felt by all throughout the island as he makes the ground between the group's feet sink. He declares that he doesn't care about Fairy Tail or Zeref and all he wants is the location of the First Master's grave in order to obtain the Magic sealed within it. At the same time, Cana arrives at Mavis' grave and finds that it is shining brightly.

Cana tries to touch the glowing grave, but it hurts her upon contact. This instigates Runes to materialize, stating that one of the three great Magics rest within the grave, Fairy Glitter. Cana desperately asks whether she won the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial Test, commenting that the last 12 years were for this moment. She reveals the history of how she met her father, Gildarts, who didn't know her. After realizing how strong he was, she resolved to take the S-Class Trial, citing that if she passed, she would feel worthy enough to tell him. Her first attempts were failures, and if she failed once more, she would quit.

However, she remembers Lucy's declaration to help her pass the test. Her Help Lucy Card glows. Realizing she had been a fool, Cana cries out that she never meant to betray her friends and begs for Mavis to lend her power. It's then that she is allowed to touch the grave, and a voice, Mavis Vermilion's, tells her that mistakes are something that better the heart, and bestows Fairy Glitter upon her. With this new power, Cana rushes over to save her friends.

Cana arrives where Bluenote is and attacks with her cards, which Bluenote deflects. As Cana charges up Fairy Glitter, Bluenote's Magic knocks her off-balance. She then asks Natsu to distract Bluenote to buy her time to recharge again. Bluenote is disgusted by the fact that Cana got the Magic he was looking for but would be glad to take it away from her by killing her. Natsu, who was still under the effect of the gravity, launches a roar towards the ground and strikes Bluenote with it. Distracted by the attack, Cana takes the opportunity and fires Fairy Glitter. The attack, however, is parried into the ground, and Bluenote further taunts her about her Magic and her Fairy Glitter. Bluenote attempts to kill her once more when Gildarts shows up and blasts him away.

Gildarts promptly asks the others to leave, and they oblige because staying will only get in his way. Gildarts and Bluenote commence their battle, with Gildarts gaining the upper hand.

Back at the main camp, Rustyrose is overpowered by Freed and Bickslow who had returned to the island with Gildarts when they saw the signal flare. Rustyrose tries to defend and maintain an offensive front but to no avail.

Erza fights Azuma, the two being on even ground. Azuma then uses his Magic, Great Tree Arc, to uproot the Tenrou Tree at the middle of the island. Upon doing so, all the Fairy Tail members start to lose their Magic and are unable to move, allowing the Grimoire Heart mages to gain the upper hand against Gildarts, Freed and Bickslow. Azuma reveals that taking control of the tree means taking control of the blessings it bestows upon Fairy Tail members but reveals that he had left Erza unharmed to commence their battle. Unknowingly uprooting the Tenrou Tree did not affect Rose either and she remained emotionless while the battle raged on.

Having had her strongest armors damaged and being on the losing side, Erza attempts a desperate attack on Azuma by striking him with all of her power in a single sword slash. However, Azuma uses the branches of the tree to take hold of her limbs, holding her in place before blowing up a significant amount of Magic from the Tenrou Tree directly underneath her. As Erza lays defeated before him, Jellal Fernandes in some distant prison somewhere, mutters Erza's name.

His words somehow reach Erza despite being tortured and in a cell that prevents the use of magic and urges her to get back on her feet. Azuma attacks her with the Magic in Tenrou Tree again, but to his astonishment, the inferno does not harm her and instead destroys the branches he sets up for his own defense. Erza, meanwhile, sees visions of her comrades urging her on to keep fighting. Azuma comments in awe that Fairy Tail's strength comes with their conviction and declares that they are a splendid guild before being struck down by Erza. With his defeat, Azuma restores the stolen Magic to the Fairy Tail Mages and starts to merge with a tree as a side effect of overusing his Magic.

With their Magic restored, Freed, Bickslow and Gildarts defeat their respective Grimoire Heart opponents.

Meanwhile, Ultear tells Gray that she would take Zeref from the island and makes a request of him to defeat Hades with Iced Shell. Gray agrees to the use of Iced Shell, saying he's fully prepared to lose his life for the guild. Back at camp, Natsu's group arrives. After Panther Lily relays the location of the Grimoire Heart ship, they decide to split into attack and defense groups to take on the remaining members of Grimoire Heart.

Later, Ultear meets Meredy with Zeref in tow and reveals how she was able to fool Gray into going after Hades with a made-up story about her mother. As she prepares to leave the island with a reluctant Meredy, Ultear notices and prepares to kill a passed-out Juvia. However, Gray springs out and saves Juvia from Ultear. It turns out he had not believed a word that she said. The two begin their battle, with Gray delivering the first blow.

Meredy runs with Zeref to the rendezvous point according to Ultear's commands, though Gray has Juvia chase after her. With them gone, the two battle it out. Gray initially has trouble due to Ultear's Arc of Time that reverses Gray's Ice-Make. He overcomes that disadvantage when he freezes his own blood, making it immune to Ultear's Magic. However, Ultear makes a surprise comeback with Ice-Make: Rosen Krone, revealing that Ultear knew the same Creation Magic her mother used.

Their ice-to-ice battle takes them rolling down a cliff and into the ocean. Ultear's past is revealed, and it turns out that a terrible misunderstanding led her to have those feelings of hate and so she joined Grimoire Heart. She realizes that Ur's spirit flows within the ocean after her ice melted in Galuna Island and that she is in the embrace of her mother. When she snaps back to reality, Gray delivers his finishing blow, defeating her.

The ice around Ultear breaks, and she falls, crying and admitting she just wanted to see her mother again. The two get back on land, where Gray lets Ultear rest, then heads off towards the Grimoire Heart Airship, despite being wounded.

Team Natsu, Wendy, and the Exceeds decide to make up the attack team while the rest make up the defense team.

Zancrow appears before Meredy, while she runs from Juvia, revealing how it was Ultear that destroyed her hometown and declares that she's no longer a part of Grimoire Heart. Suddenly, Zeref awakens and utters the word "Acnologia." He unleashes a dark wave that kills Zancrow and leaves Meredy and Juvia in an unconscious state. He feels remorse for what he has done once again while Doranbolt, standing nearby, looks on in shock at what he heard Zeref say. He later reports back to Lahar, and they evacuate, but he was not the only one to hear it, and Rose reported to Makarov about that telepathically. Makarov told her not to act on it as it would become too suspicious and there was too many potential people he didn't want to know. Rose agreed stating that she will stay where she is.

The Exceeds decide to scan the ship itself while Team Natsu proceeds to battle Hades. They battle him with everything they have, even creating a Unison Raid. At some point, they appear victorious, but Hades soon recovers, barely affected by all their attacks. He casts a spell which affects Wendy, who suddenly disappears, leaving only her clothing behind, much to the group's horror.

She turns out to be fine after Horologium saves her. Hades reveals to them that he was the Second Master of Fairy Tail, though Natsu does not believe him. He is easily able to immobilize the group with his Amaterasu, Chain Magic, and Bullet Magic. Just as Hades is about to finish Natsu off, thunder crashes through the airship as Laxus Dreyar appears. Laxus, hearing Natsu say that Hades is his grandfather's enemy, proceeds to head-butt him. 

Laxus and Hades soon fight, with Laxus starting off strong. The fairies are astonished by Laxus' strength as he continuously delivers spells and dodges Hades' attacks. However, Hades' last attack has weakened him. He attempts to strike Laxus down with an energy beam, and just as it connects, Laxus manages to transfer his powers of lightning to Natsu, though it drains him greatly. The others are astonished that the lightning and fire have fused together in Natsu's body. Laxus asks Natsu to pay Hades back for the pain he caused.

Natsu, completely revived and brimming with lighting power, charges after Hades with multiple melee attacks, overpowering Hades, with Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar as a finisher. For a moment, they believe he has been defeated. They are proven wrong when Hades gets back on his feet and activates the Demon's Eye.

Meanwhile, the Exceeds are still trying to find the power source of the ship and have entered the air vents. They come across a grate and look through, shocked at what's below. They drop down into the room and try to make out the mysterious power source that they have found. Before they can examine further, a few of the Grimoire Heart members rush inside. Panther Lily battles them in his Battle Form while Happy and Carla stop the source.

With Demon's Eye activated, his appearance changes dramatically. Hades cites it as the Abyss of Magic. He recites a spell from the book of Zeref which summons Demons from the rocks around them. Everyone in the group, including Erza, finds themselves shaking in fear at such monstrosities. Just when it seems they'll give up, Natsu suddenly remembers what Gildarts had told him about how fear allows one to learn their own weakness, repeating it aloud. He gets to his feet, telling his team that now that they know their weakness, they can grow stronger.

Just as Hades sends his army of Demons at them, the team regains their resolve from Natsu's speech, gets to their feet, and charges toward Hades. With their teamwork, they fling Natsu to Hades at high speed as Hades summons a spell. The result is a huge explosion that blows up the remainder of the deck. 

After the smoke clears, it is revealed that Natsu's punch landed on Hades due to the ineffectiveness of his Magic caused by Happy and Carla's destruction of the ship's power source, Grimoire Heart, which is actually Hades' heart and the key to his longevity and Magic. On the island, Ultear restores the Tenrou Tree with her Magic, letting the fairies regain their energy. They all attack for the final time, with Natsu beating Hades with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade. As Natsu gives out a shout, the sun breaks on Tenrou Island.

The lesser Mages of Grimoire Heart come storming in while chasing Happy and Carla, though they run away at the sight of the other Fairy Tail Mages, including Makarov, who has just arrived. They celebrate their victory as well as Laxus' return. Afterward, they head back to camp except for Makarov who approaches Hades. When Hades reasons that it was all to create the Ultimate World of Magic and to acquire the "The One Magic," Makarov leaves Hades, reminding his former master of all of the things he learned about Magic being alive from Hades himself.

The Fairy Tail Mages start relaxing at camp as Juvia returns from failing to chase Zeref. Meanwhile, the Grimoire Heart ship takes off with only Rustyrose, Kain, and Hades. Zeref suddenly enters the ship, blaming Grimoire Heart for the use of Acnologia. He then predicts the end of the current era.

Hades quickly orders the two to bring him the keys for Zeref's awakening. However, Zeref states that there is no need since he is already awakened and was never asleep. He then continues his explanation, saying that he had seen countless people die in war 400 years ago, and realized how valuable lives really are. That also started his curse of his body, taking lives against his will. In order to stop such effects, he has to forget the importance of lives. Zeref continues by stating that they are the ones who caused him to summon Acnologia, and he will punish them. Before Hades can ask him anything else, Zeref announces the two crimes they committed and then prepares a spell that causes Hades' demise.

Meredy and Ultear leave Tenrou Island together on a rowboat. Meredy asks Ultear if she truly did destroy her hometown. She becomes angered when Ultear confirms it. However, her anger quickly turns to horror as Ultear stabs herself with a knife so that Meredy wouldn't taint her own hands by killing her, and tells Meredy to find happiness on her own as she throws herself out of the boat. Not wanting to be left alone, Meredy dives after Ultear and rescues her from drowning, using her Sensory Link to feel Ultear's sadness and regrets. Meredy forgives Ultear, saying that the fact that she was raised by her is all that matters, and begs her to stay alive so that they may live together. The two then cry and embrace as they drift on the ocean's surface.

Due to the recent events, Makarov announces that he is going to suspend the S-Class trial, much to most of the candidates' dismay. Elsewhere, Lucy drags away Natsu and Happy so Cana may be able to talk to Gildarts in private. With the three gone, Gildarts asks Cana what is wrong, having seen her sad face. She explains that she came to Fairy Tail to find her father, who she confesses to be Gildarts himself, surprising him as he instantly asks whose child she is, listing out all the women he has been with. Having said what she wanted to say, Cana turns to leave, saying that she is not expecting Gildarts to be part of her family and that they can return to the way they were. However, Gildarts approaches her and hugs her, realizing that her mother is Cornelia, the only woman that he really loved and the only one he married. He explains that he left eighteen years ago but never knew that he had a kid. Gildarts continues to hug her, asking for the right to love her. While the two stand in each other's arms, Lucy, Natsu and Happy watch from afar, Lucy thinking about her own father. Elsewhere, Zeref watches as a large black Dragon approaches the Fairy's island. He though is not the only one that senses the approach of Acnologia. Rose has as well and relayed that information to Makarov telepathically. At this time Rose was no longer invisible as well, and everyone didn't question it only thinking that she was invisible due to how weak she was.

The members of the guild start feeling an ominous presence around them. Soon after, a loud cry of a Dragon reaches their ears, the cry of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. As the Dragon approaches, Makarov orders everyone to stand back and uses his Giant Magic to expand himself to be able to hold back the Dragon. Everyone runs away in tears, as Makarov continues to battle the beast.

The Dragon knocks him down, injuring him. He had believed it would be his end. Suddenly, the Fairy Tail Mages, led by Natsu, arrive and begin fighting the Dragon while Laxus helps his grandfather along with Rose who Laxus guessed was a new member of Fairy Tail, reasoning that there was no way they could've left him behind. The Dragon repels the Mages' attacks with little effort as Gildarts realizes that it is holding back, unlike when he fought it.

The Dragon quickly takes to the skies and starts to prepare a breath attack. Rose began walking towards Acnologia while Natsu was speaking to Lucy, but Gildarts spoke up cutting everyone off and getting their attention.

"Rose what are you...?" questioned Gildarts, but was cut off by Makarov putting an arm out silencing him. Gildarts looked at him confused before speaking. "Master?"

Makarov did not say anything as he looked forwards along with everyone else. Only two of them knew as they watched. Makarov was curious and wanted to see just how strong Rose was himself. Rose's voice spoke up as she looked up at the dragon.

"You remember me don't you Acnologia?" questioned Rose.

In the distance, Zeref who was watching the battle shook his head at the girl before speaking.

"It is pointless Acnologia won't speak as he thinks of others as nothing more than insects," said Zeref. "You should remember that from the first try."

However a moment later Zeref was confused as he saw Acnologia's breath attack that he was preparing fade away to nothing. Zeref was confused because once Acnologia made up his mind about attacking he never stopped.

Back at Tenrou Island Rose was looking up at the dragon now known as Acnologia. There was silence for a little while before Acnologia spoke.

"You!" shouted Acnologia.

This shocked Zeref, the Magic Council, Meredy, Ultear, and everyone in Fairy Tail except for Makarov and Wendy. Zeref was standing on Hades' ship looking out at the island confused about the turn of events.

Back at the island, everyone else was shocked as well before Natsu spoke up.

"The dragon actually talked," said Natsu.

"W-W-What does this mean?" questioned Gildarts confused.

Rose was standing there smiling as she looked up at the dragon.

"So you do," said Rose. "It's been a long time hasn't it."

Acnologia roared at her instead of speaking this time, but did not prepare a blast attack.

"So that's how you want it," said Rose.

Rose's clothing started to disappear after that making her completely naked. This confused some people and made others blush as they saw it.

"What is she thinking?" questioned Erza even though she was blushing.

A moment later an overwhelming immense amount of magic power started flowing out of Rose as she gave off a tremendous blinding light. The light she was giving off could be seen all over the area. It was a blackish-red on the outside and a golden on the inside light that made her look like a brilliant star in the distance. Everyone that was nearby or on the island had to shield their eyes from the light including Acnologia and Zeref who had to shut their eyes. With the release of the magic the ground shook extremely violently that everyone in Fairy Tail fell over onto the ground due to the shaking, the ocean waters shook extremely violently, and massive waves was formed that attempted to crash down on the island but seemed to hit an invisible forcefield crashing back on themselves. Acnologia had to fly farther up in the sky due to the massive waves and the Magic Council, Meredy, and Ultear was pushed away from the scene. Strong gusts of winds blew across the area making the trees bend to their will. The sky darkened to a blackish-red, and a silver-red moon could be seen hanging in the air. The clouds turned to a black with a blackish-red glow around them from the sky, and bright red on the outside and golden on the inside lightning flashed across the sky. Soon the tremendous blinding light started to be compressed to the point that everyone was able to unshield their eyes. The ground stopped shaking violently, the massive waves that was formed receded back to normal, the ocean waters stop shaking extremely violent, the strong gusts of winds that blew across the area subsided. Still the blackish-red sky, the silver-red moon, the black clouds with a blackish-red glow around them, and the bright red on the outside and golden on the inside lightning remained.

Everyone that unshielded their eyes looked back to where the tremendous blinding light came from completely shocked and surprised so much they was unable to speak. They was shocked, surprised, and unable to speak due to the overwhelming immense amount of magic power that flowed out of Rose. Makarov and Wendy was able to speak still, but they was none the less shocked and surprised. They knew that Rose was exceptionally powerful, but they never thought it would be this great. Mavis Vermilion Fairy Tail's First Guild Master herself was shocked, surprised, confused, and scared of Rose's mere presence. She was shocked, surprised, and scared due to the overwhelming immense amount of magic power that flowed out of Rose, but was confused as to who this girl was and where Makarov found her. She, however, was not the only one either because Zeref and Acnologia was shocked, surprised, and scared of Rose's mere presence unable to speak.

Rose had on a gold and silver armor from her feet to her neck with a blue cape that flowed down behind her towards her ankles. The gold and silver armor had a place where her tail can come out of without any problem and the cape was decorated with gold and silver designs. She was glowing with a blackish-red aura on the outside and a golden aura on the inside from her head down to her feet. Her armor-clad hands hanged down by her side as she looked up at Acnologia.

"She has Spatial Magic Requip: The Knight too," said Erza shocked having found her voice.

Everyone else was still frozen except for Makarov and Wendy, but neither Makarov or Wendy was going to correct her. They just continued to look at Rose waiting to see what would happen. Mavis also seemed to have recovered, but none the less continued to look at Rose curious, confused, and with a blush on her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Zeref who was standing on Hade's ship shocked, surprised, and scared in silence at the mere presence of Rose a little earlier seemed to have recovered as he heard what Erza said.

"Spatial Magic Requip: The Knight?" questioned Zeref. "How can someone with that magic have such an overwhelming immense amount of magic? Impossible."

Acnologia seemed to have recovered and seeing a worthy opponent roared at Rose welcoming the challenge. Rose hearing that flew off the ground and into the air surprising and shocking all the others in Fairy Tail more except for Makarov and Wendy. Rose continued to ascend into the air until she was in front of Acnologia and the two looked at each other for a little while. Then Rose ascended higher in the air keeping eye contact with Acnologia who ascended into the air with her. They stopped and continued to look at each other. To everyone else they looked small in the air which showed precisely how high up they was.

Everyone else who seemed shocked and surprised on Tenrou Island seemed to have recovered but was still confused about everything.

"I thought her magic was weak?" questioned Gray confused and nervous.

"That's what I thought too," said Carla just as confused.

"Who is that girl and where did you all find her?" asked Laxus confused.

"That's Rose," said Carla. "According to Master, she has been in the guild for a long time."

"Huh?" questioned Laxus confused before looking at his grandfather. "Alright old man speak up! What is this about? I never saw her before."

"That's what I said," said Gildarts surprising Laxus more since he was in the guild the longest.

Laxus and everyone else was waiting for an answer, but none came as Makarov continued to look up watching Rose and Acnologia. Wendy was doing the same thing as well while everyone else waited for an answer. Carla noticed that Wendy was also just watching what was going on and didn't seem to be waiting for an answer.

"Wendy do you know what this is about?" questioned Carla.

Wendy didn't reply as she continued to look up at Rose ignoring Carla completely. Everyone turned and looked at Wendy as Carla said that, but getting no reply back didn't help them any. This seemed to infuriate Laxus.

"You two speak now!" shouted Laxus. "I want answers!"

"Quiet! Can't you see I'm concentrating!" shouted Makarov silencing everyone.

Makarov went back to looking back up in the air concentrating on Rose and Acnologia. Everyone sighed realizing they weren't going to get any answers from him. They all went back to watching Rose and Acnologia in the air.

Acnologia and Rose continued to look each other down as they circled each other. Both of them didn't move for some time as they continued to look at each other. Acnologia then rushed at her and swung his arm as he got close to her attempting to tear her in half, but a moment later his arm was stopped in its place as a bang ringed out in the air followed by a shock wave. Everyone was shocked at what they saw because Rose has completely blocked Acnologia's arm with her bare armor-clad fist, but no one even detected her moving at all. Then Acnologia was sent flying into the air, but again no one saw what happened.

"What just happened?" asked Laxus confused. "I didn't see her move."

"Neither did I," said Gildarts.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement except for Wendy, Makarov, Mavis, and Zeref who was watching the fight. Makarov didn't see anything either, but he had an idea of what happened. He noticed when Rose stopped Acnologia's arm a little earlier even though he didn't see it and he guessed that Rose hit him in the jaw sending Acnologia flying into the air.

Rose ascended into the air after Acnologia, but Acnologia got his balance back after being hit in the jaw. He didn't even see when the girl moved, but he definitely felt it. He roared at Rose and flew towards her as his fist glowed with magic. As he got closer to her, he threw his fist out at the tiny girl only for there to be another bang as the magic engulfed Rose. This made everyone nervous that seen it including Makarov, Wendy, and Mavis. Zeref, however, shook his head thinking that was the end, but once the light show was over, they was shocked at Rose still standing there. She was unharmed from the attack, but that wasn't all. Rose has also stopped Acnologia's attack with her bare armor-clad fist again, and the armor was unharmed from the attack too.

No one saw when Rose hit Acnologia in the chest with her palm and sent him flying backward in the air after that. Acnologia prepared an enormous blast in his mouth that was a lot of magic before throwing it at Rose who stood there unfazed. The blast continued to get closer to Rose as everyone watched, but they didn't see what happened as the blast completely blocked their view. A moment later the blast was sliced in two before exploding with a light show. Everyone waited until the light faded away and looked back up, but Rose was just standing there again in her armor. They didn't know how the blast was sliced in half. There was some speculation, but the only ones that knew what happened was Makarov and Wendy. They didn't see it, but they knew what happened still.

"D-D-Did she just use crush magic?" questioned Natsu.

"No crush magic doesn't cut things in half," said Gildarts. "It smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces."

"Juvia thinks maybe she cut it with her magic," said Juvia.

Makarov and Wendy knew that wasn't true, but they weren't going to correct them about that.

Acnologia rushed back at Rose before throwing one fist after another. He was also using his tail and trying to headbutt her too, but each of his blows was blocked by Rose even though no one could see her moving at all. Rose's fists blocked his fists, Rose's tail blocked his tail, his headbutts was blocked by Rose headbutting him in the head or by an uppercut to the jaw. As this continued Acnologia was even using magic with his fists as he tried to hit the girl, but still his attacks was blocked again by the girl's fists and even though she was engulfed with the magic from the attack she remained unharmed.

Zeref who was on top of Hade's ship was shaking in fear and in shock at what he saw but also confused about it as well.

"How can she fight on par with Acnologia?" questioned Zeref. 

Meanwhile back on Tenrou Island Laxus wanted answers as he looked at his grandfather and Wendy.

"Alright old man and little girl, I waited long enough!" shouted Laxus unable to wait any longer. "I want answers so speak up!"

Makarov and Wendy looked at him for a little bit but didn't reply as they turned back around and looked back up in the air. Laxus irritated and annoyed walked over before grabbing Wendy by her dress and picked her up getting in her face.

"Speak up now!" shouted Laxus. "I want answers."

 _"Put her done right this instant Laxus,"_ came Rose's voice in their heads surprising everyone except for Makarov and Wendy.  _"Do not say a word about this. You'll get your explanation, but not now. Listen to me you all need to join hands together and send your magic into Freed for a defense. As you are doing that, I will then descend, and I'm sure Acnologia will most likely attack, but don't worry about that."_

Makarov and everyone did as she said as they joined hands together and sent their magic to Freed for a defense. As they was doing that Rose and Acnologia's fight continued to rage on as blow for blow continued. The bangs and shock waves could be felt as they did. Soon Rose dodged one of Acnologia's attacks before descending quickly in the air back to where Tenrou Island is at. Soon she touched down, but Acnologia flew down as well before he started to prepare a breath attack. Then the Dragon unleashed its attack, decimating the island and seemingly vaporizing everyone. When the attack dissipates, Acnologia was disappointed as he was enjoying his fight with the little girl. He thought she was a worthy opponent, but guessed he was wrong about that. Acnologia disappointed flew away into the air again leaving the place. Zeref realizes that it is all over as the island is no more and that the little girl could not defeat Acnologia. The Magic Council came back and tried to find survivors, but had no success. Seven years later, Fairy Tail Mage Romeo Conbolt stares off into the sea.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood. I do hope you like this chapter. I managed to actually get this chapter pretty long as I had to note the events before Rose's fight and what happened. Rose finally got to be seen in action, but now there is confusion with the guild members except for Makarov and Wendy. Acnologia and Rose's fight was pretty interesting, but I didn't want it to end here as I have another plan in mind later on in the story. It looks like Rose's secret is out though for those in Fairy Tail and the rest of the world even though they have no idea who she really is. The next few chapters are going to be different then what is in the original story so look forward to that. Also, some future chapters will probably be different as well. Anyways enjoy reading, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Character, but I do however own the additions in the story and my OC's.


	5. A Visit to the Past Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail disappeared for seven years, but what exsactly happened in those seven years? Well we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues. So follow me as Fairy Tail's adventures and journey continues.

The members of Fairy Tail reappeared on land at night, but they had no idea where they was at. They all looked around at each other for a little while before gasping as they saw Mavis. Some of them was even confused as they saw her.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu.

"She's the First Guild Master Mavis Vermilion," said Rose as everyone gasped and looked at her except for Makarov and Wendy.

"You know who I am?" asked Mavis surprised.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head. "Now listen to what I'm about to say, but first there is something I want to say. Natsu that mage that said he was a God Slayer isn't really a God Slayer."

"He isn't?" asked Natsu confused.

"No he isn't," said Rose shaking her head. "You will understand more later, but first there are some things I need to go over."

Everyone nodded their heads as they looked at her giving their full attention to her.

"This is Etrolia Kingdom in the year X236 of the Old Age. The past at 1020 years ago from your previous timeline," said Rose before pointing forward.

Everyone turned to look to see a dark and gloomy forest nearby.

"This is the Forbidden Forest in the Etrolia Kingdom," said Rose.

"So this is Etrolia Kingdom," said Makarov looking around. "It's amazing to think this place was Fiore back in that time."

"Yes I agree," said Wendy nodding her head.

"Ehhh!" shouted everyone else surprised. "This was Fiore?"

"Indeed it was, but the land changes all the time," said Rose. "Now then, there are some rules that you need to understand before we begin. The first rule is that in this timeline you can not interact with other people or beings. To them, you are nothing more than wind in the air. They can not see you or hear you. The only ones that can see or hear you are the ones from your timeline or those that was on Tenrou Island."

Rose reached down and went to pick up a rock, but her hand went straight through it making everyone surprised.

"You can't interact with objects, people, or other things," said Rose. "You can walk through objects like trees, walls, buildings, and other things. You can not change the past and what happened in the past. You can only observe the past. This was the age of Gods, Angels, Devils, Demons, Vampires, and Werewolves."

Everyone nodded their heads at her, but Natsu raised his hand up looking confused.

"Yes, Natsu?" asked Rose.

"Was there humans?" asked Natsu.

Everyone looked at Rose for the answer even Makarov and Wendy, but they already knew the answer to that.

"Yes there was," said Rose before pointing in another direction. "Watch, and you will understand. I'll explain some things as we go."

Everyone turned and looked into the distance in the darkness waiting. Not long after that, they saw a small figure appear on the horizon of where they was at, but this figure could not be seen in the darkness of night. As the figure got closer towards them, they soon became visible as the moonlight from the moon highlighted the figure from above.

The figure was a four feet tall little girl about the age of thirteen years old. This young girl was wearing a gold and silver armor from her feet to her neck with a blue cape that flowed down behind her towards her ankles. The cape was decorated with gold and silver designs. The girl had long golden-reddish hair that flowed down her back towards her ankles and sky blue eyes. Her hair and face shined in the moonlight magnificently. In her hands, she held two double-bladed swords that was silver with intricate golden designs in them. The two silver blades glowed in the moonlight as the little girl looked towards the Forbidden Forest.

"She has the same armor," said Erza as everyone else nodded their head.

"Yes, but why?" asked Carla confused.

Everyone looked to Rose for an answer, but she shook her head before speaking.

"Just watch, you will understand," said Rose.

Everyone went back to watching as they looked back at the little girl again. They watched as the little girl walked towards the Forbidden Forest before going inside it. As she did Rose went after her and everyone else followed her into the Forbidden Forest. They continued to follow Rose and the little girl going through trees while the little girl looked around curiously not caring about how much noise she was making on her way through it. This continued for some time as the little girl made her way through the Forbidden Forest, but soon she turned and looked up in the air. Everyone else followed her as they looked to where she was looking to see a young man about in his twenties crouched down on a tree branch looking down at her.

Everyone noticed that this young man had shoulder length silver hair and golden eyes with red flecks in them. The moon shined down on him magnificently making his hair glow from the moonlight. The guy was wearing a pair of black pants with a dark blue short sleeve shirt, and he was a big man. He wasn't precisely tall only about five feet tall, but he well made up for it on how bulky he was. His chest was bulky, and everyone could see his muscles through his shirt, but it wasn't just his chest that was big either. The man also had big arms and legs as well, but they weren't fat just muscular. This guy also had two silver horns that curled at the side of his head before pointing straight up, and a silver tail could be seen behind him swaying in the air. Silence continued for a long time as the two of them looked at each other. It was the young man that broke the silence. He jumped down to the ground before looking at the little girl.

"What is a beautiful little defenseless young girl like you doing here?" asked the young man. "Don't you know these parts are dangerous?"

Everyone waited for the girl to speak and some noticed the blush on her cheeks while the more stupid ones did not. Silence continued for a bit as the young man continued to look at her apparently waiting for an answer. The little girl finally realized she hasn't actually answered back yet.

"I-I-I was curious about this place," said the little girl still blushing. 

"Curious," said the young man. "What is your name?"

Mira about went into dreamland as she saw the little girl blushing, but Rose broke her out of it.

"Pay attention Mira, or you will miss things," said Rose.

"S-S-Sorry," stuttered Mira before going back to watching with the others.

Everyone waited for the little girl to say something, but that didn't happen for some time as the man waited patiently for a reply. Soon the little girl replied.

"Ixaris," said the little girl. "My name is Ixaris."

"What a lovely and beautiful name," said the young man. "My name is Mathias Sangre. How about I keep you company and show you around."

"Y-Y-Yes, thank you," said Ixaris blushing at the compliment.

The scenery started to change several times as Fairy Tail seen Ixaris and Mathias meet up. They watched as Mathias would show Ixaris around the Forbidden Forest showing her the beauty of the place. This surprised some of them at the things that he said making them doublethink the beauty of the Forbidden Forest. They followed the two as they found themselves at an old spooky tree again watching as the two just rested and talked to each other as they look up at the stars in the night sky. Everyone noticed that their little talks was random about just anything that they could think of and that they both enjoyed each others company. This is not all that Fairy Tail noticed though as the more smarter ones also noticed that Ixaris and Mathias got closer and closer.

The scenery changed again as they waited nearby Mathias who was waiting for Ixaris in their usual meeting place. When Ixaris got there, her and Mathias went to their favorite place the old spooky tree and everyone followed them. Fairy Tail continued to watch as the two sat there and talked again for a little while before Ixaris laid her head down on Mathias' lap. Mathias was running his hand through some of her hair tenderly and gently as silence continued for some time.

Some of the girls blushed at the interaction as they saw that, but was brought out of their thoughts as Mathias spoke up.

"Ixaris," said Mathias.

"Yes?" asked Ixaris looking up at him.

"Want to go out with me?" asked Mathias. "You know as girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Most of the girls in Fairy Tail squealed as they heard that and blushed. Some of the men also blushed as they heard that, but the more stupid ones didn't get it at all. Everyone waited for what Ixaris would say, and she did reply a little later.

"W-W-What?" questioned Ixaris surprised as she sat up quickly turning and looking at him for a bit. Then everyone watched as she turned her head looking away. "I'm sorry. I can't."

The girls in Fairy Tail all had shocked faces and frowned as they heard that.

"O-O-Oh," said Mathias seeming upset with the answer. "I-I just thought you felt the same about me as I did you, but I understand."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and noticed that Mathias seemed upset with the answer. A lot of them couldn't blame him at all.

They watched as Ixaris turned and looked back at him to see he was frowning, "It's not that. I do love you a lot, but I just can't."

Ixaris looked away as she said that and Mathias could hear that she was crying. Most of everyone in Fairy Tail was confused as to why she said that.

"I don't get it why can't she?" asked Mira confused as others nodded their heads in agreement except for Natsu who was stupid and didn't get anything.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't make you cry did I?" asked Mathias. "I don't like it when you cry."

"No," said Ixaris. "I'm sorry Mathias I been hiding something from you."

Everyone except for Makarov and Wendy wondered what she was hiding from Mathias. They noticed Mathias just remained silent as she said that not saying anything. Then they watched as Ixaris turned to look at him with a worried face to see he was just looking at her curiously.

"I'm a God Mathias," said Ixaris. "The God of War. It is forbidden."

Everyone in Fairy Tail gasped as they heard that except for Makarov and Wendy, but some of them was also confused as well.

"What this little thing is the God of War?" questioned Laxus.

"You got a problem with that?" questioned Rose glaring at him.

"W-W-Well no," stuttered Laxus nervously. "I just thought Gods was enormous."

"They are, but they can shrink down in size and walk among the humans," said Rose.

"I don't get it. Why is it forbidden?" questioned Mira confused.

"Mathias is a Vampire and Ixaris is a God," said Rose explaining. "Gods are forbidden from having relationships with living beings and even more so with Vampires. Vampires aren't exactly Demons, but they are still creatures from hell and are living beings. They are aggressive and brutal by nature, but they don't attack unless someone evades their territory. That is when they attack and usually drink their blood for food, but for the most part, they live off the wild creatures in the woods. They don't leave their victims living afterward usually. Vampires usually stay in the darkness of the night and can't walk in the light. They also don't have a soul and reflection, but they still have a heart and have emotions just as much as humans do. They also have regeneration abilities allowing them to regenerate, but other than that they are known for their speed, strength, agility, and other abilities. Now let's go back to watching."

Everyone frowned as they heard that before looking back at the other two again. It was a little sad for most of them to hear that a God was forbidden from having relationships with living beings. It just didn't sit right with some of them. They all heard Mathias chuckle a while later.

"Don't laugh. It isn't funny," said Ixaris.

"Forbidden hasn't stopped you before Ixaris," said Mathias. "Whether you're a God or human doesn't matter. It's not going to change my feelings about you, shorty."

Everyone agreed with what he said about how it wouldn't change how he feels about Ixaris, but they was confused about what he meant by forbidden hasn't stopped Ixaris before.

"What did he mean by forbidden hasn't stopped her before?" asked Mira.

"This is the Forbidden Forest," said Rose. "It's forbidden for people to enter it, but that is not all. Ixaris has been secretly meeting Mathias here for nineteen years meaning she was already breaking the rules as it was."

Everyone nodded their heads now in understand while some of the more intelligent ones or ones that already knew didn't. Everyone went back to watching Ixaris and Mathias.

"Don't call me that," said Ixaris pouting.

"Shorty," said Mathias.

Ixaris got up before running towards Mathias, but he was up and running away around the spooky tree quickly. This continued for a while as one chased the other and Fairy Tail all smiled as they saw that, but soon Mathias turned around, and Ixaris ran into him knocking him down. Everyone that was not stupid in Fairy Tail blushed as they saw Ixaris was on top of Mathias. They continued to watch as the two continued to look at each other blushing. Then they watched as the two got closer to each other before they kissed. This made all of the girls in Fairy Tail squeal in excitement at seeing that while most of the men had blushed. The stupid one Natsu didn't get it though and was rubbing his head confused with everything. Fairy Tail watched as the two broke apart blushing as they looked at one another, but smiling.

"Do I take that as a yes?" asked Mathias.

"Sure I don't care anymore," said Ixaris.

All the girls in Fairy Tail squealed in excitement as they heard that. The scene changed again, and everyone saw that Ixaris and Mathias was having sex with each other. The girl's faces went utterly red as they saw this. Some of the men had nose bleeds while the others was blushing. Makarov, however, looked at Rose.

"Rose don't you think that this is a little too much?" asked Makarov.

"Yeah you're going to corrupt Wendy!" shouted Carla before looking at Wendy who was watching. "Wendy stop watching!"

Carla tried to cover her eyes only for them to be brushed away by Wendy.

"Change this right now!" shouted Carla.

"No it's important," said Rose. "They'll have to learn sooner or later anyway."

"Wendy is too young!" shouted Carla.

"She is thirteen, and most people already know," said Rose as she glared at Carla. "She isn't a kid so stop treating her like one. Now be silent and watch until the scene changes."

Carla sighed and relented her fate to watching again with everyone else as Ixaris and Mathias continued to have sex with each other. This continued for a long time, and some of them didn't even know how long it was. They could hear the screams of pleasure or the moans that each was giving.

"What is he doing to her?" questioned Natsu confused.

"I knew your idiot brian wouldn't be able to understand," said Rose sighing. "I fear for your future."

"Hey what does that mean?" questioned Natsu.

"Just be quiet you barely have anything useful to ask anyway," said Rose.

"You want to go!" shouted Natsu trying to light his fists on fire, but found out he couldn't use magic. This made his eyes widen in shock. "W-W-What my magic?"

"You can't use magic in this timeline because you don't even exist yet for one," said Rose. "Two, you haven't even learned the magic yet, and three, you can not attack people in this world."

Natsu frowned at hearing that before going back to being quiet. Everyone else remained silent and went back to watching. Gray chuckled at Natsu as he heard that, but he wasn't the only one that did. Wendy also chuckled as well as she heard that, but that surprised everyone.

"How long has it been?" questioned Makarov.

"About almost twenty-four hours," said Rose.

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise as they heard that. They soon recovered as they continued to watch, but soon it was over, and they was looking at the two as they smiled at one another.

"There is no going back after this you know," said Mathias.

"I know, but I don't care anymore," said Ixaris. "This is what I want now."

They continued to watch as Ixaris laid on top of Mathias resting her head on his chest.

"This didn't last very long for the two of them though," said Rose speaking up.

Everyone that didn't know looked at her confused, but the scene changed again. They reappeared to the old spooky tree again and seen that Mathias and Ixaris was there as well. 

"April X217 of the Old Age," said Rose. "The day that it happened."

Everyone looked at her as she said that confused, but soon they saw creatures appear in the area drawing their attention. Some of the creatures looked like humans with wings and a halo while the other creatures looked like Demons with horns and tails. The Demons though looked a lot different than in their timeline. 

"Demons?" questioned Gray confused.

"Yes very much so," said Rose. "As well as Angels."

Everyone was surprised to hear that but went back to watching as the Angels brandished their swords at Mathias and Ixaris. Everyone watched as Ixaris and Mathias reacted quickly as they got up from their favorite spot looking at the Demons and Angels. Then Fairy Tail watched as two silver blades with intricate golden designs appeared in Ixaris' hands. They watched as Mathias walked forwards standing in front of Ixaris.

"Ixaris you don't need to dirty your beautiful hands with the blood of others," said Mathias. "Leave this to me."

Ixaris frowned, but none the less agreed unable to refuse him and put her hands down at her side still holding onto the blades. Everyone in Fairy Tail wondered how many there was as they looked around the area.

"How many is there?" questioned Mavis.

"Two thousand total and they are a lot stronger than humans," said Rose. "One thousand on each side." 

Mavis nodded her head, and everyone went back to watching as Mathias took off with speed. They was unable to follow his movements, but they watched as the Angels and Demons' heads was smashed into the ground, their hearts ripped out of their chest, pulled apart in pieces, their heads taken off from their body, and stomped on as they was smashed into the ground. The violent, aggression, and brutality was shocking and surprising to see as they all watched horrified as blood and guts of the Demons and Angels flew all around the area soaking the ground. 

"Keep in mind he is not just fighting for himself," said Rose as she started explaining. "These Angels and Demons was sent here on a mission to eliminate them. This was an act on the Gods and Devils end. They realized that these two was in a forbidden relationship and decided to eliminate them as a way to enforce the rules."

"What that's terrible!" shouted Mavis enraged. "Don't they have the right to love if they want to!"

"I completely agree, but back then the Gods and Devils did not," said Rose shaking her head.

Mavis frowned before going back to watching with the others. They continued to watch as Angels and Demons continued to be violently, aggressively, and brutally slaughtered until three hundred on each side was taken down. Then they watched in horror as Mathias was struck down by a blow from an Angel that left a gaping hole in his chest and he was not healing like he should be as well.

"Huh he is not healing?" questioned Mira before looking at Rose. "Didn't you say they have regeneration?"

Rose frowned and looked down at the ground before speaking, "The Gods and Devils decided to take away the abilities of regeneration and Immortality."

Everyone in Fairy Tail except Makarov and Wendy gasped in shock. They looked back at the fight to see the Angels and Demons tear Mathias apart piece by piece and was horrified. They heard Mathias' last words before he was gone.

"Ixaris my love be strong... guahh," said Mathias before Fairy Tail seen an Angel kill him.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was sad as they heard that and most of them started to cry. Natsu frowned as he saw that as well upset. They then notice the Angels and Demons turn towards Ixaris. Everyone looked over at Ixaris to see her head was down and her face hidden by her hair.

"No don't give up!" shouted most of the people in Fairy Tail seeing that with the exceptions of Makarov and Wendy.

Everyone then heard an earsplitting scream as Ixaris lifted her head up with fire in her eyes and they all smiled as they saw that. 

"NO MATHIAS MY LOVE!" shouted Ixaris.

Everyone in Fairy Tail then watched as Ixaris took off without them able to see her movements. They watched as the Angels and Demons was obliterated left and right. Not a single Angle or Demon was able to stand against Ixaris' might as they fell several at a time. This continued as the Angels and Demons was violent, aggressively, and brutally slaughtered one after the other. Soon the battle was over, and Ixaris had slain seven hundred Angels and seven hundred Demons.

"She did it!" shouted Natsu as he noticed Ixaris standing there covered in the blood of the Angels and Demons.

"How many did she even kill?" questioned Mavis.

"1,400 after Mathias was finished," said Rose. "700 of each."

Everyone was surprised as they heard that and thought the scenery would change again, but it did not, and they was confused until they saw several enormous beings appear. These beings towered over the land into the air and was larger than any giant or dragon they seen before. Makarov even felt himself gulping in fear as well as Mavis at their mere presence. 

"A-A-Are those Gods?" stuttered Gildarts shocked.

"Not all of them," said Rose. "Some of them are Gods, and the others are Devils. They're the leaders of the overworld and underworld. That's the Gods and Devils true size there."

"M-M-My gosh they're enormous!" shouted Makarov as Mavis nodded her head in agreement.

 They all then heard Ixaris shout at them.

"YOU WANT WAR YOU GOT IT!" shouted Ixaris.

Everyone watched as Ixaris charged at the Gods and Devils with intent to kill, but they all shot an extremely powerful blast at her that was enormous and was sure to kill her. However, they saw that Ixaris did not stop as she headed for the blast and the blast headed for her. They watched in horror as the blast swallowed Ixaris before it continued. The blast lit up a good portion of the landmass leaving a lot of it destroyed by it. Once the blast was over Fairy Tail gasped at the destruction and looked sad to see that Ixaris was also gone. They then seen the Gods and Devils disappear from the world again.

The scenery changed and they found themselves in another forest nearby Ixaris. Fairy Tail gasped as they saw that except for Makarov and Wendy.

"S-S-She's alive?" questioned Levy surprised.

"Yes she is," said Rose nodding her head. "This is called the Lush Forest which is far away from where the Forbidden Forest was at."

They watched as Ixaris soon came to a stop before looking around the area. Then they saw her stab her swords into the ground. Fairy Tail watched as she looked down at her hands for a little while before putting one on her stomach. They didn't hear her say anything, but they saw her rub her belly. Most of everyone understood what that meant, but Natsu did not.

"Is she hungry?" asked Natsu.

Rose didn't reply and ignored him as well as everyone else. Fairy Tail then watched heartbroken as Ixaris fell down on her knees and started crying at the loss of her love. Most of Fairy Tail member except for Natsu was crying. He was too stupid to understand. They watched as this continued for a while before it stopped and Ixaris got back up on her feet. There was silence for a little while before they seen Ixaris armor and weapons disappear into thin air making her completely naked and surprising everyone. Everyone except for Natsu and Rose blushed as they saw that, but Erza recovered a little later. 

"How do her weapons and armor disappear and reappear like that?" asked Erza. "Does she have requip magic?"

Everyone was broken out of their blushed state as they looked at Rose except Wendy and Makarov that is, but they still listened.

"Similar, but no," said Rose. "It's her God magic. As the God of War, she can make the armor and weapons come and go. Unlike Requip which stores objects in a dimensional space Ixaris' magic does not instead it is stored inside of her like magic when not in use until she needs it again. Also, she only uses one single armor and one set of dual blades instead of several different ones. This is because the armor was forged by Ixaris herself in the fiery pits of heaven and is made out of heavenly material. Another word, it has no equal, and there is no need for other armors. Unlike those that have to requip different armors for different resistance and results, Ixaris does not have to as her armor allows her full defense and offense. Also, she was previously Immortal letting her live and unage for years, and standard human methods couldn't harm her."

"Oh well that's interesting," said Mavis.

"I see," said Erza nodding her head.

Everyone followed Ixaris as she made her way through the Lush Forest until she was in a town. 

"This is Silver Town," said Rose pointing around the town as she explained.

Everyone nodded their heads at her before they continued to follow Ixaris as she looked around the town. Then they followed her as they watched her walk to a clothing shop and go inside. They watched as she looked at some clothing for a little while. She stopped and continued looking at a black thigh length dress with silver designs in it. The store owner came over and asked her if she liked it, and when Ixaris nodded her head, he let her have it free of charge. Ixaris bowed repeatedly telling him that she would pay him back. The store owner told her not to worry about that and that if she wanted to get anything to go with it, she could. Ixaris was thankful to the store owner and decided on a pair of black dress shoes and thigh-high silver socks. Most in Fairy Tail noticed that was all she got.

"Huh? Isn't she going to get underclothing?" asked Levy.

"No she isn't," said Rose.

Everyone in Fairy Tail blushed as she said that except Natsu.

"Gods don't normally wear clothing," said Rose. "The only time they wear anything is when they are in battle."

"Huh? Why not?" asked Levy curiously.

"They like to stay close to nature as possible," said Rose.

Everyone nodded their heads as she said that before following Ixaris around the town. This continued for a while until the sun finally came up then they followed Ixaris to a hair stylist shop and went inside. They watched as Ixaris got her hair done for free and when she was finished, she had long black hair down to her butt and silver eyes. This confused almost all of them as they saw it.

"Huh? Why is she changing her looks?" asked Levy confused.

"I'm guessing she doesn't want those Gods and Devils to find her," said Mavis.

"Oh I see," said Levy nodding her head.

Everyone then followed Ixaris as she went to a tavern and followed her inside. They watched as she got a job there form a woman with long black hair down to her butt and violet eyes.

"This is Blackbear," said Rose introducing the woman.

Everyone nodded their heads as she said that then they followed Ixaris outside the tavern again and through the city to a smith shop. They followed her inside to see her showing the owner her armor and weapons. The owner looked interested in them before Ixaris asked him if he can hold on to them for her child. This surprised Natsu but didn't surprise the others as they already knew about that. The store owner agreed to do as she asked and Ixaris thanked him. 

"So she calls herself Jisha Strisru now," said Mavis. "I take it that's most likely so the Gods and Devils can't find her."

"Yes and using a first and last name is less suspicious," said Rose nodding her head. "Gods usually only have a first name and no last name. That is what they are known by and sets them apart."

Mavis nodded her head as she said that along with everyone else who was glad to hear that information. They then followed Ixaris around Silver Town before following her into the woods again. This continued until they came to a cabin and watched as Ixaris made herself at home. The scenery changed and everyone found themselves in the bar again nearby as Ixaris talked to a man.

"This is Chreivil Warvess," said Rose darkly.

Everyone shivered as they heard that even Makarov and Wendy. They both had a fist at their sides and was seething with anger. Mavis noticed this but didn't say anything, but everyone wonders what that was about. The scenery changed and everyone watched as the man Chreivil Warvess proposed to Ixaris who excepted it. Everyone felt something strange about Chreivil that they couldn't quite understand, but it was like the man felt like he couldn't be trusted. Mavis picked up on this quickly but didn't understand what it meant. 

The scenery changed and this time it was Chreivil and Ixaris having sex. They could her moaning and sounds of pleasure, but Mavis picked up on something as she watched. Wendy's face was shadowed as she saw that, and so was Makarov's.

"Is she faking?" questioned Mavis.

"She is," said Rose nodding her head.

The scenery changed again quickly, and this time they was watching as Ixaris gave the new to Chreivil who seemed ecstatic about it. Wendy and Makarov didn't like it and was angry. 

The scenery changed again, and this time everyone found themselves in a hospital room. They was facing directly forward to the point they could actually see Ixaris giving birth to her child. It looked like it was excruciating and some of the woman and men looked like they was going to faint from it, but did not.

"Oh I think I'm going to faint," said Levy.

"You won't be able to here," said Rose.

Levy frowned as she heard that, but none the less they continued to watch as Ixaris continued to give birth to the child. She was having a hard time with it as she did give birth to the child, but none the less continued. This took a long time, but when Mavis noticed the hair, horns, tail, and the looks of the baby she gasped. Natsu paled in the face as he saw this.

"What that is how babies are born?" questioned Natsu shocked. "I thought they came from dragon eggs?"

Rose shook her head as he said that, but did not reply.

"Wait, is that you?" asked Mavis.

Everyone gasped as they looked at her before looking at Rose except Makarov and Wendy.

"It is," said Rose nodding her head.

"That means you're a 1,000-year-old Half God and Half Vampire," said Mavis shocked.

"I knew you would figure it out, First Master," said Rose. "After all being named the Fairy Tactician."

"Ehhh!" shouted everyone else surprised except those that already knew everything.

"You know," said Mavis surprised.

"I lived for 1,000 years Mavis," said Rose. "Of course I know."

"I see," said Erza. "That explains how you got that armor and magic then." Erza paused and started to think about it for a little bit before continuing. "Actually no it doesn't unless you got the armor at a later time."

"Very observant," said Rose. "That is absolutely correct, but we will get there in time."

"She's gone," said Wendy sadly pointing at Ixaris.

"Yes just like Rose said," said Makarov sadly. "Passed away during labor."

Everyone that seen and heard that frowned with sadness that Ixaris died, but they was about to learn that there is more sadness about what it means for a God to die later on. The scenery changed and everyone found themselves outside a glass window with babies on the other side. Chreivil Warvess was here, and he didn't look thrilled as he looked inside the glass room. Fairy Tail could see Rose as a baby on the other side of the glass window sleeping with her eyes shut. They watched as the doctor asked him if he thought of a name for the child, but Chreivil Warvess said it would have no name. Then Fairy Tail watched as he walked away leaving Rose as a baby behind.

"Jerk!" shouted Mavis angry glaring at Chreivil.

"No worst," said Rose shaking her head. "You'll see soon enough."

The scenery change and everyone was standing inside of a house nearby Chreivil. Chreivil seemed to be pacing nearby the door waiting for something. Fairy Tail heard the door open and looked over to see a maid walk in carrying a baby Rose in her arm tenderly, but soon baby Rose was taken out of her arms by the tail as she dangled in the air. Everyone followed Chreivil, baby Rose, and Rose through the house to the bathroom. Once there they noticed that there was water in the bathtub and seen Chreivil walk over before dunking baby Rose all the way under complete with her head underwater. Wendy had her head down and was shaking with rage at seeing this, but she wasn't the only one Makarov also had his head down and was shaking with rage. Mavis was shaking with rage but didn't have her head down, and everyone that seen was horrified. Rose, however, remained emotionless about it not showing anything.

"No he's drowning her!" shouted Mavis.

"Yes," said Rose. "This is just the beginning."

Everyone gulped nervously and horrified as she said that. The scenery after that changed many times, but every time baby Rose was being drowned underwater. They lost count how many times it happened, but noticed Rose growing up as it did. The scenery changed and this time they watched as Chreivil tried to burn Rose's arm, face, and hair over a fire. As he did the drowning and the burning Fairy Tail could hear him call her names like monster, abomination, murderer which made them angry. The scenery changed many times, but every time baby Rose was being burnt over the fire by her arms, face, and hair. They lost count how many times it happened, but noticed Rose growing up more as it did. The scenery changed and this time they found themselves in a dark room that had barely any light at all except for the light that came under the door. The room was run down, and there was rags for blankets. There was a door that went into the bathroom, but everyone could see that it was run down too. Rose voice spoke up as she started to explain.

"For two years I was locked up in this room with no light and no food as he was trying to starve me to death," said Rose. "The maids, butlers, and other staff that was working for him was forbidden from coming over to this side of the mansion, and the last time one tried they was fired, killed, and feed to the dogs right in front of the other staff members. Before we began more, I'll show you what outside looks like of the mansion we are in now."

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves outside in the inner yard of the mansion. The dogs was running around the yard looking around for anyone that was trying to get in. They all noticed the ten feet tall silver fence that went around the outside of the mansion.

"That fence is electrified," said Rose pointing to it before pointing to the dogs. "These are the vicious dogs that was training to kill on sight well except for him anyway. Now then moving on."

The scenery changed and they found themselves back inside the mansion in the room.

"Many days, weeks, months, and years passed in this room and at that time I couldn't understand why I was still healthy," said Rose as she started explaining. "I even stopped drinking water for several months to see what would happen, but yet again I still survived with no explanation for it. This continued for two years straight and by that time I realized I could read the minds of other people."

Everyone gasped as they heard that and looked at her.

"Yes you heard me right," said Rose. "I can read the minds of others, but I don't always like to evade others privacy so relax."

Everyone nodded their heads as she said that, but Mavis blushed none the less. The scenery changed and everyone watched as Chreivil came into the room looking at young Rose. Then they watched as he went over to young Rose and grabbed her by the hair. They watched and followed as he dragged her through the mansion, down the hall, down the stairs, and down another set of stairs to the basement. They all then watched as he chained her up by reverse spiked chains before whipping her for hours. After that, they watched as Chreivil grabbed some silver swords and stabbed her all over the place. They then watched as he tried to pull out her eye before letting the dogs in and tear her apart. The scenery continued to change as the torture continued and they even watched as Chreivil tried to cut off young Rose's head as well as shoot her.

"This continued for a year straight," said Rose.

The scenery changed and this time everyone found themselves in the dark room again.

"Another year locked in the room after that," said Rose. "During that year I realized what else I could do. I was then able to get out of the room even though there is electricity going through the doors. I didn't seem to be in pain or hurt from the electricity at all, and I could even move things with my mind like the locks that was on the other side of the door. This wasn't the only thing. I also realized that I could disappear and reappear at will from one place to another allowing myself to bypass the door without even having to touch it. These abilities I had was telepathy which was strong enough to read minds, teleportation which allowed me to move from one place to another, and telekinesis the ability to move things with my mind which is strong enough to levitate off the ground. Still, it wasn't magic I was using at the time it was done by simply thinking about doing it."

Everyone was surprised as she said that except for those that knew.

"Now with that all said, let's move on," said Rose.

"Wait," said Mavis confused.

"Yes?" asked Rose.

"If electricity didn't affect you and you can teleport," said Mavis. "Why didn't you escape this place?"

"There was three reasons for that," said Rose. "At that time I thought Chreivil was my real father as I didn't know anything except what everyone else knew of my mother. I also was hoping my father would have changed for the better. This hope is what kept me going through this time. The last one is once I found out what happened to my mother at birth I realized that I was a murderer and that my father was right. So I thought I deserved everything I was getting even though it didn't hurt me. I didn't know what happened to my real father or any of that at the time."

"I see," said Mavis nodding her head.

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves back in the same room. They waited until they saw a younger Rose sit up naked and she looked like she does now. This didn't make everyone surprised as they saw she never got any clothing at all over the years. They watched as she stood up and leaned against the wall for some time. After that, they followed Rose through the door as the younger Rose disappeared. They noticed the younger Rose was outside the door running down the hallway to the stairs before going down them and into the grand entrance with everyone following. They followed her into the dining room before following her into the kitchen. They watched as young Rose started making food and a cup of coffee. After that, they then followed young Rose who was carrying a tray of food and a cup of coffee back out. They followed her back to the stairs before climbing them and then climbing the right stairs. After that, they followed her down the hall towards the end of the hallway.

Everyone saw young Rose knock on the door and wait for an answer. Then they followed her inside the room and watched as she went over before delivering the tray. Everyone watched as young Rose took a few steps back waiting, but nothing came again for a little while. Then everyone saw Chreivil take the cup of coffee and take a drink. Everyone looked at young Rose to see she was happy at that.

"I was happy that maybe he was going to change," said Rose before her face darkened. "I was wrong about that, but at that time the only thing that he was thinking about was work, so I didn't think anything about it."

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves back inside the room. Everyone waited for a little while wondering what was going to happen now. Soon everyone heard the door open and looked over to see Chreivil walk into the room not bothering to shut the door. They watched as he walked over to where young Rose was at looking down at her. Then to their shock and surprise except for those that knew. Chreivil unzipped his pants before unbuttoning them and let them fall off of his body. After that, he took off his underclothing and shirt. Now completely naked his small four-inch penis was visible for everyone to see and it was completely hard. Everyone was horrified as they watched Chreivil get down on his knees close by young Rose before pinning her arms down. Everyone watched as young Rose was woken up and started to squirm and wiggle around trying to get away, but to no use.

"Oh don't worry when I'm done with you," said Chreivil. "You are going to enjoy every moment of it."

Everyone watched as young Rose continued to try to get away as Chreivil penis touched her pussy looking for an entrance. They watched as suddenly Chreivil went flying into the air and crashed into the ceiling with force. Chreivil hit the ground a little later, but at that time young Rose was not there anymore as she was over by another wall. She turned back around and looked at Chreivil to see that blood was running down the side of his head from the blow. Everyone noticed that young Rose's eyes was red. They watched as young Rose walked over towards him before looking down at him. Then to everyone's shock and surprise except for Makarov and Wendy, she stomped on his head with force making blood and brains fly all over the place. They then watched as young Rose proceeded to tear Chreivil apart piece by piece starting with his small penis and balls then working her way to the rest of his body tearing him apart and smashing him to pieces sending blood and guts all over the room.

Once she was completely satisfied, she walked out of the room and down the hall for a little bit as everyone followed her. They then watched as she turned around and looked to see that she was leaving no feet prints behind her even though she was completely covered in blood. Everyone looked down at the carpet as well before looking shocked that young Rose wasn't leaving any feet prints. They watched as young Rose turned back around before heading to the stairs and they followed her. After she got to the stairs, she walked down them not seen by anyone and headed towards the entrance door. When she got there, she opened the door before walking out closing the door behind her, and everyone followed her outside the house. They watched as the vicious dogs that was in the yard ran towards her with intent to kill, but as they attacked her, young Rose ripped them to pieces tearing them apart and smashing them against the ground sending blood and guts all around her. Once all the dogs was gone young Rose made her way to the silver electric fence before disappearing and reappearing on the other side. Everyone was about to go after her, but Rose stopped them by holding an arm out. Fairy Tail watched as young Rose walked away heading farther into town in the night.

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves in a cemetery. They noticed that young Rose who was covered with blood from most likely earlier was standing there looking at a gravestone. Then they watched as she reached out a hand and touched it for a while before withdrawing it.

"Nothing," said young Rose.

"Huh? What was you trying to do?" asked Mavis confused.

"Read the thoughts of the dead," said Rose.

"Is that even possible?" questioned Gildarts surprised.

"It is to an extent," said Rose. "As long as there is a body, there are thoughts that linger, or the brain is still intact then it is possible, but if it's been too long of a time then no. There is also another reason as well that I wasn't able to gain anything too. When a God dies their existence is completely erased, and their body disappears. The only thing that remains is the memories of the person. Letters and things left behind though would remain in this world, but the other people only ever knew her as Jisha Strisru or Jisha Warvess. So I had no information leading me to why I had the strange abilities that I did. This was partially my fault as I was a big baby, but it was the fault of the Gods more than anyone's as they took away her immortality."

"Wait do you have immortality?" asked Mavis.

"What about the invisibility?" asked Carla.

Everyone looked at Mavis and then at Carla before looking back at Rose for answers.

"I do have immortality as I was born with it," said Rose. "This was due to the fact my mother still had immortality at the time she got pregnant with me. As for the invisibility that was a trick to look like the coat is magical. It's not really, it's a normal coat, and that ability came from being a half Vampire. Vampires have the ability to shimmer which also hides their presence from others. Even other Vampires or Gods would have difficulty noticing them unless they could read minds."

"Well that would explain why no one knew you was at the guild this whole time," said Gildarts, "but when did you join anyway?"

"We will get to that eventually," said Rose. 

Everyone nodded their heads at her as they looked back at young Rose just to see her fall on her knees. She hit the ground with her fists before they heard and seen her start crying.

"I was upset I couldn't find any information about my family and about my mother's death," said Rose.

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she explained. They continued to watch for a little while before they saw young Rose stand back up looking at the gravestone in silence. Rose turned and pointed at another direction, and everyone turned to look to see Blackbear there. They watched as Blackbear got closer to young Rose before they heard hissing. Everyone turned back to young Rose to see that her eyes was red and she was barring her fangs at Blackbear.

"Back at that time I didn't know who I could trust anymore," said Rose as everyone nodded their heads in agreement and understanding, "but thanks to the ability that a God gives I can see other people's auras. Auras are always changing, but a God can see deeper into the aura than others allowing them to see the person's heart aura and finding out what kind of person they are. This allows them to see exactly what kind of person they are."

Everyone watched as young Rose stopped hissing and went back to looking at the gravestone again. Everyone watched as Blackbear walked closer to young Rose and looked at the gravestone. There was silence for a bit before it was broken by Blackbear.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Blackbear.

"I thought I would find some answers coming here," said young Rose before she reached out a hand touching the gravestone, "but there is nothing."

Everyone noticed that the woman looked confused, but didn't say anything about it.

"She isn't going to question you about the blood or anything?" questioned Carla.

"No, Blackbear doesn't question people," said Rose. "That is the kind of person she is. She doesn't get into other people's privacy, but she is always willing to listen if someone needs someone to talk to or help them if they need help."

Everyone nodded their head and watched as the silence continued while young Rose and Blackbear looked at the gravestone. It was broken a little later by Blackbear.

"Jisha was a good friend even though I only knew her for a short time," said Blackbear.

Everyone saw young Rose node her head in agreement. Everyone watched as Blackbear turned and looked at the mansion that overlooked the town before frowning.

"I wonder how her little child is doing," said Blackbear as young Rose turned and looked at her. "I never did trust that man very much, and I tried to get inside to see how her child is doing a few times, but that never went well."

"Blackbear had tried to get inside the castle for the first two years straight," said Rose explaining. "Over five hundred times did she try, but with the electric fence and the vicious dogs, she didn't get far. He eventually put a restraint on her from coming anywhere close to the mansion after the second year making it impossible for her to get anywhere near it."

Everyone nodded their heads and smiled as they heard that. They noticed that young Rose seemed to be surprised to hear that before speaking as she looked back at the gravestone.

"It doesn't matter anymore," said young Rose. "That trash of a man is no more."

Everyone watched Blackbear look back at young Rose surprised, but still confused.

"So you're Jisha's... Ummm," said Blackbear pausing.

"Daughter," said young Rose. "Yes I am, but there is so much I still don't understand."

"I see," said Blackbear. "My name is Blackbear what is yours?"

"I don't really have a name," said young Rose.

Everyone noticed that Blackbear didn't seem to take that very well and looked angry. They waited as the silence lingered for a little while before Blackbear spoke up.

"Well I was just visiting Jisha as I always do every few days," said Blackbear, "but if you want you can come to the bar. It's not open, but you can take a bath."

Everyone watched as young Rose nodded her head at her as she said that. Then they watched as the two of them stayed at the graveyard for a while longer before leaving.

The scenery changed again, and they found themselves inside of the bar again. They watched as Blackbear shut the door before locking it again and after that showed young Rose where the bathroom was at. They watched as young Rose got into the water of the bathtub, but was surprised when she changed the water to blood, and they noticed that Blackbear was as well. They did notice that young Rose seemed to relax in it and that Blackbear didn't bother questioning it. They watched as Blackbear left young Rose in the bathroom and went back out to the bar.

"You can change the water to blood?" questioned Mavis.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head. 

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves back in the bar again. They noticed that young Rose was sitting on a stool while Blackbear was busy cleaning some glasses and when done Blackbear disappeared from the room. Everyone watched as young Rose continued to look around at the bar smiling as she did but soon seen Blackbear walk back out with a sack in her hand and a letter. They watched as she walked over and set it down only for young Rose to turn and see the sack and letter in front of her.

"What's this?" asked young Rose.

"Jisha put that money away and told me to hold onto it if you ever needed it," said Blackbear. "She also gave me that letter to give to you when you're old enough. I was supposed to give it to you when you reached two, but that never happened. Maybe it'll help answer some questions for you."

Everyone smiled as they heard that before watching as young Rose nodded her head. Then they watched as young Rose picked up the letter looking at it.

"While you're doing that is there anything you want to eat or drink?" asked Blackbear.

"Meat and a glass of blood," said young Rose, "but I doubt you have that so just give me a glass of water."

"Right," said Blackbear. "You want your meat cooked or raw?"

"Don't matter," said young Rose.

Everyone saw Blackbear node her head before disappearing into the kitchen. They looked back at young Rose as she opened the letter before pulling out a piece of paper. Then they watched as she started reading it. While young Rose read that letter, Rose explained to everyone else.

"That was when I learned of what happened, my father, my mother, who my mother was, and got my name," said Rose. "My mother picked my name out herself. Rose Anastasia Sangre. That is my full name, but don't speak of my middle and last name to anyone."

Everyone nodded their head at her as she said that before looking back to see Blackbear walk out a while later and put the plate of meat and glass of water on the bar counter. Then everyone watched as Blackbear went about cleaning more dishes not bothering to ask any questions. Everyone looked back at young Rose to see she was crying but smiling at the same time.

"At that time I was happy but also sad," said Rose explaining. "I was sad because I lost my father and mother, but happy because I now knew that it wasn't technically my fault my mother died. I was also happy because I was able to know how I got the powers I had finally. "

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that before they saw young Rose crumple up the letter. No one questioned why she did that as they had a feeling as to why she did it. Everyone watched as Blackbear stopped and turned to look at her as she crumpled up the letter.

"So get all your questions answered?" asked Blackbear.

"Yes," said young Rose nodding her head, "and call me Rose that is the name my mother wanted to give to me."

"What a nice name," said Blackbear smiling. 

"Thank you," said young Rose before holding the crumbled up letter that is in her hand out. "Can you burn this?"

Everyone watched as Blackbear walked over and took it before burning it not bothering to look at it or question it. Everyone watched as young Rose just continued to watch as Blackbear didn't bother saying anything and went back to work after burning the letter in an ashtray. Silence continued to linger without either saying anything. They then watched as young Rose went about eating the meat with a vengeance and drinking the water or well blood since she turned the water into blood. This didn't surprise everyone as much now because of what happened earlier. Everyone watched as Blackbear turned and looked at young Rose to see her eating with a vengeance and smiled. Young Rose spoke up, and this seemed to surprise Blackbear.

"No not for the first five years anyway," said young Rose. "After that though, I did because I made myself something to eat."

Everyone heard Blackbear gasp before she turned and looked at her curiously, but dismissed it a little later and went back to work. Everyone watched as young Rose continued to eat for a good while until she was finished then she patted her belly satisfied.

"Oh, that was so good," said young Rose.

"Thanks," said Blackbear. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"So how much do I owe you?" asked young Rose.

"Nothing," said Blackbear waving one of her hands. "I'm the one that invited you here."

"If you insist," said young Rose.

"I do," said Blackbear. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to do some shopping later," said young Rose.

"I can come along if you want," said Blackbear.

"You sure?" asked young Rose. "I don't want to take you away from your job."

"Oh hush, they can wait a little while," said Blackbear.

Everyone saw young Rose node her head in agreement before sitting there enjoying herself. 

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves in a smith shop as they looked around the area. A man was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee waiting for customers. Everyone noticed he was a big bulky man that towered over other people at six feet tall with big muscles. This man had long shoulder length orange hair, an orange circle bearded goatee, and dark blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a short sleeve red shirt. Rose started explaining to everyone just who the man was.

"This is Ryan," said Rose. "You will remember him as the man my mother took her armor and weapons to."

Everyone nodded their heads as she said that remembering the man from when they last saw him. Ryan was reading the newspaper for anything interesting and then took a drink out of his coffee. Everyone heard the ring of the door indicating he had a customer and looked over along with Ryan to see young Rose and Blackbear walk into the shop.

"Hey there Ryan," said Blackbear.

"So who is this little...?" asked Ryan thinking of what to say.

"Girl," said young Rose. "My name is Rose. It was the name my mother wanted me to have."

"Oh I see," said Ryan, "but you know you shouldn't be walking around without clothes. You'll cause a scene that way."

"Clothes," said young Rose. "Sorry I don't have any."

Everyone noticed Ryan frown as she said that disappointed that she didn't have any clothing. They watched as young Rose walked over to the counter, but being short she couldn't see over the top of the counter. They noticed Ryan leave the room before coming back with a step stool. Then they watched as he went around the counter and placed it down in front of young Rose.

"Thank you," said young Rose smiling.

"No problem," said Ryan before disappearing from the room again.

Everyone watched as young Rose got onto the step stool just as Ryan came back carrying the armor and weapons Rose's mother gave him to hold on to. Ryan laid them down on the counter top as he looked at young Rose.

"Oh so this is when you got them," said Erza.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head.

"These was your mother's, and she asked me to hold onto them for you," said Ryan.

"Thank you," said young Rose smiling.

Everyone watched as young Rose made the weapons and armor disappear then young Rose and Blackbear said their goodbyes as they left out the doors. The scene started changing, and this time they found themselves in a clothing shop. They noticed young Rose and Blackbear there and watched them as young Rose got a pair of black pants then she went and tried them on. When she came back out, they came up to her hips just across her butt cheeks. They watched as young Rose left again before coming back out with nothing on. After that, they watched as young Rose got a blood red crop tank top shirt before going and trying it on. When she came back out the shirt came down to above her belly button. They noticed though that she didn't get anything else and watched as young Rose paid for it before they left. No one questioned why she didn't get any socks, boots, or panties. The scene changed, and they found themselves alone in the park. The others was confused as to why they was there until they seen young Rose and Blackbear show up a little later. They watched as they both stopped. They then watched as Rose walked forward before turning around looking back at Blackbear.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Blackbear.

"I'm going to go around the world," said young Rose.

"I suppose this is goodbye then," said Blackbear.

"For now," said young Rose nodding her head, "We'll meet again someday."

Blackbear nodded her head as she said that. Everyone then watched as young Rose turned around before running off a little way. Then they saw her stop and turned around before waving bye to Blackbear. They watched as Blackbear waved goodbye to her as well. Then they watched as young Rose turned back around before running off again and soon disappeared from view.

"That was the beginning of a new adventure for me and my first time feeling freedom for once," said Rose. "I did come back to, but we will get to that in time."

Everyone nodded their heads as she said that.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood. I do hope you like this chapter. This one got quite long as I had Rose take Fairy Tail back in time so they can experience what exactly happen. As they say, it's better to see with your own eyes than to tell someone. I noticed that there was some correction errors in that chapter as I took pieces from the earlier chapters. I was probably tired and didn't notice them so I'll go back and fix them at some point. For now, I corrected I think most of them I found in this chapter. I know we already know most of everything that happened, but I still thought this was an interesting idea as well. Keep in mind there is going to be more background story than previously as well. So we will be able to see more of what Rose did back in that time. You will see some of the new things in the next part of this as we continue, so look forward to that. I will not, however, go through the history of the dragon slayers, Acnologia, and  Zeref. That part of the story will be skipped for now, but there is a reason for this as well. They will, however, see Rose's encounter with Acnologia in X400 though as well as most event that happened in that time and what she was up to. Oh and yes I made Wendy one year older, so she is thirteen instead of twelve. Rose is also technically ageless and remains looking like a young girl or kid at thirteen or younger.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, but I do own the additions to this story and my OC's. 


	6. A Visit to the Past part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail was sent to the past, but even though they did they can not change the past or what happened. Now they continued to follow as Rose's history and past comes to light. What will they think when everything is over though? Will Fairy Tail be the same? Will they reject Rose or will they except her? Well we still got a long road ahead of us and there is no telling what will happen. So follow me as we continue with the story.

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves in a grass plain nearby where Silver Town was at. They noticed young Rose nearby making a fire with her bare hands and then watched her leave. They didn't go after her though as Rose didn't either. A little while later they saw young Rose dragging some creatures out of the forest before going to work at preparing them to eat. Then they watched as she started cooking them on the open fire. While she did that Rose began explaining.

"For ten years I roamed the land looking at the wonderful places around the world," said Rose. "I slept, ate, bathed, and did just about everything off the land. Still, I did sometimes visit towns and cities to get a good bath."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that and the scenery changed. This time everyone found themselves roasting in a fiery pit volcano.

"The Blazing Mountains," said Rose. "This place not very many people visit due to the intense heat it gave off. The temperatures in this volcano are always at 300 degrees Fahrenheit."

Everyone was having a hard time with the heat, but soon the scenery changed and everyone found themselves freezing now on another mountain.

"Silverpeak Mountains," said Rose. "This place, not very many people visit due to the intense freezing it gives off. The temperatures on this mountain are always at negative 300 degrees Fahrenheit."

Everyone was having a hard time with the frozen temperatures, but soon the scenery changed and everyone found themselves struggling in a swamp now.

"The Misty Swamp," said Rose. "This pace is dangerous due to the quick swamp, thick fog, and wild creatures."

The scenery changed, but again everyone found themselves unable to see where they was, but other then that at least they weren't struggling.

"Lost Forest," said Rose. "This place is dangerous due to the thick fog. Getting lost here would be simple."

The scenery changed and this time everyone found themselves shivering except for Gray who smiled. They also found themselves unable to see.

"Frozen Icy River," said Rose. "This place is dangers due to a few reasons. The frozen river could break sending you into the river which would take you down the river by the current. Also, there is thick fog, jagged spikes that come out of the ground, and wild creatures."

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves in a town with people running about doing their own thing. They could see young Rose buying some stuff from the open market as well as selling some animal furs.

"Lanercoast," said Rose. "The town of water and also a trade route back then. A lot of people come here to do trades, buy things, sell things, but the biggest reason everyone comes here is this."

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves standing behind a young Rose who was standing on a cliff area looking out at the ocean waters as the sun went down. Everyone in Fairy Tail was amazed at the beautiful scenery as they looked out at the ocean. 

"Everyone comes here to see this all year round," said Rose. "The scenery is just so beautiful, but this town also is known to have festivals."

"Festivals?" questioned Makarov and Laxus looking at her.

The scenery changed and everyone can see people dancing around spinning sticks that was on fire on both ends. Fairy Tail could even see young Rose joining them as she danced around spinning fire sticks around in the air as well. They also saw people talking to each other, eating, and drinking. What got their attention the most though was the enormous bonfire that lit up the surrounding area. Soon they heard people clapping and looked over to see young Rose doing a handstand spinning three sticks that was on fire. She had two held on her feet, and one in her right hand while she held herself up with her left hand. One of the people tossed another stick over at her a little later, and young Rose caught it with her tail spinning it around. The people cheered loudly before clapping as she continued.

"Show off," said Wendy.

Rose blushed, but responded, "Sorry it was fun I couldn't help it. Besides the people enjoyed it."

"Aren't they scared of you?" asked Levy confused.

"By this time I have already talked to some of them," said Rose. "So they already knew me and even asked me to join. Which I agreed to as it sounded fun."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as she said that. They then watched as the people cheered loudly again. Young Rose made all the fire stick go in the air before flipping over back on her feet and catching them in her hands twirling them as she did. Then everyone clapped loudly as Rose ran towards the bonfire before jumping through it and coming out on the other side. This got a loud response from the others in the area, but they thought it was a trick. The scenery changed and everyone found themselves in another village at night. They could see people wondering around with tails similar to Rose's. Young Rose was among them as she walked around looking around the area. A man walked over to her before speaking to her. As they talked, Rose started explaining.

"This is Moonbright," said Rose. "It's a Vampire town that I ran into, and I talked to many of the people. They seemed to welcome me with ease, but they thought I was just a vampire. I didn't feel the need to correct them on that."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that and the scenery changed again. Everyone found themselves in another town at night with massive wolves running around the area. Young Rose was walking around the area when one of them tried to attack her. They watched as a minute later the wolf stopped dead in its tracks before laying down. Young Rose petted the wolf after that as she smiled. While she did that Rose explained.

"Normally Werewolves and Vampires are immortal enemies," said Rose. "This here is a Werewolf town named Wolfden, but after speaking telepathically to that werewolf, the others started to warm up to me. We had some good times together and talked."

"These are Werewolves?" questioned Levy. "I thought they walk on two legs."

"No they don't," said Rose shaking her head, "and yes these are Werewolves. Changing from wolf to human by day and night. The flies are a pain, or so they say."

Everyone giggled as she said that before smiling. The scenery changed and they found themselves in another town.

"This is Warcester Town," said Rose. "Or as you would put it Magnolia."

"Ehhh!" shouted everyone in Fairy Tail. "T-T-This is Magnolia?"

"Yup sure is back in this time," said Rose. "I came here to do a little shopping where I got my wolf fur coat. They have some of the best coats around these parts, and you can specifically ask for a certain one to be made. I also stopped to take a nice bath and relax. Their tavern was a nice place, and their hot spring bath was to die for. They also had some delicious food."

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads at her, but was still pretty surprised that this was Magnolia back in this timeline. The scenery changed and everyone found themselves outside of a city at night. They was confused as to what was going on.

"This was the night of the year X200 of the Old Age," said Rose. "This is the Capital of Etrolia Kingdom where the royal family lives."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that. They then saw some men in armor come out of the forest nearby and pass right through them as they headed for the Capital with swords, shields, and spears in hands. Men in the front were leading these people as they rushed towards the Capital. Fairy Tail watched in shock as they climbing the walls just to open the bridge doors to the city and get inside. Then they watched in horror as builds was lit on fire. They could hear the screams from the people and the sound of them being killed.

"This was the year that the war between the Haral Empire and the Etrolia Kingdom or otherwise now known as the Pergrande Kingdom and Fiore," said Rose before pointing in another direction.

Everyone in Fairy Tail turned to look to see a young Rose standing on a tree branch looking forward with a smile on her face. Everyone looked back at Rose confused.

"Why was you smiling?" asked Mavis.

"I'm the God of War," said Rose. "I'm the one that made the war happen."

"Ehhh!" shouted everyone in surprise except for Makarov and Wendy.

"Every war from this point on was mostly my doing," said Rose. "As the God of War, I have a unique ability to make wars happen with my God magic. Since I am the War of God, I enjoy when there is war. Before this time was nothing, but peace except for when you played in the Gladiator Games."

"Gladiator Games?" questioned Mavis.

"We will get to that point in time," said Rose.

"So wait you're saying you made all the wars happen?" questioned Gajeel. "Even the war against Phantom Lord?"

Rose looked down before speaking, "Yes, unfortunately."

Gajeel went over and tried to pick her up angry, but passed right through her.

"Damn it!" shouted Gajeel. "Forgot! Your lucky!"

Rose didn't say anything as she turned around and walked away. Wendy glared at Gajeel.

"Look she can't help who she is!" shouted Wendy. "Deal with it got that!"

Wendy turned and ran off after Rose, but this shocked everyone else including Gajeel. After a little while, Wendy came back with Rose following her. They got over there a little later, and Gajeel spoke up.

"Sorry," said Gajeel. "Lost my temper."

Everyone was surprised to hear that as they looked at him.

"No I understand," said Rose. "I don't expect you all to except me or anything like that, but with each passing life, a new life takes its place. The world is ever changing. Sometimes for the better. Sometimes not. Some people change. Some people do not."

Everyone can still hear the screams in the city as they was being attacked, but soon they heard shouting.

"Everyone to arms!" shouted a male voice.

After that, they could hear the clanging of metal against metal, the screams as people dying. A little later young Rose jumped down before looking at the city.

"The roar of war," said young Rose with red eyes. "The excitement, the cries of pain, the screams of death in the air. The joy of the battle field. I wonder what this Kingdom's future is."

Everyone saw young Rose disappear after that into thin air. The scenery started changing, and everyone found themselves in a room with several people sitting around a round table.

"This is almost about a year later from previously," said Rose. "The ones here are the Generals and the Princess of Etrolia Kingdom. The Princess lost her mother and father in the war at this time and has since then taken over. She is the strongest warrior in her Kingdom having killed several of the soldiers and Generals of the Haral Empire by this time."

"So is the other Kingdoms coming to our aid?" asked the Princess.

"No, Your Majesty," said one of the Generals. "They are not planning to aid us."

"Damn it!" shouted the Princess in anger as she smashed an armored fist into the table. "Why won't those fools help?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said the General.

The Princess sighed before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. There was silence for a little while before the Princess opened her eyes again.

"No it's alright," said the Princess. "How many soldiers do they have left?"

"We estimate at roughly five thousand," said another General.

"That's not good," said the Princess. "How many soldiers do we have left?"

"Only ten," said another General. "We estimate that they still have one hundred Generals."

The Princess sighed before putting a hand on her head.

"It's not looking good," said Mavis as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Fairy Tail then all noticed young Rose appear before speaking.

"Looks like you got yourself a real situation here," said young Rose.

"Yes tell me...," said the Princess before cutting herself off.

Fairy Tail watched as the Princess and the Generals turned to where the voice came from to see young Rose standing there leaning against the wall. One of the Generals got up as he saw that.

"Fiend!" shouted the General as he ran at young Rose swing his sword at her.

No one in Fairy Tail seen young Rose move, but she caught the sword in her bare hand before slamming the General through the wall. The other Generals stood up as they saw that every one of them brandishing a sword at young Rose.

"Stand down all of you," said the Princess.

"What, but Your Majesty, she's a vampire," said another General.

"Alright I see how it is," said young Rose walking towards the doors. "I came here to help, but I guess you don't need it."

Fairy Tail watched as the Princesses eyes widen before speaking.

"Wait," said the Princess.

Young Rose stopped and turned to look at the Princess.

"What is your name?" asked the Princess.

"Rose," said young Rose. "Now if you don't mind I got to be going. I got other things I can do."

"Wait a moment," said the Princess.

"Is there more you need, because it's clear that I'm not wanted here," said young Rose.

"Will you really help us?" asked the Princess.

"Princess what are you...?" questioned the Generals before they was silenced.

"Silence!" shouted the Princess.

The Generals went silent. The Princess looked back at Rose waiting for a reply.

"Of course," said young Rose nodding her head, "but there are conditions, and if these conditions are agreed upon then I'll even offer intelligence."

"What are these conditions?" asked the Princess suspiciously.

"One, you make this country a wonderful place," said young Rose. "Two, you make sure your people are taken care of and treated with respect, three, my service doesn't come cheap. I request a payment of one pound of gold, and four, I fight alone and alone only. You agree to these demands, and I'll ensure that your cities and towns prosper for many years to come but fail to comply and you can deal with everything yourselves."

"What you can't be serious? You can't take on all of them alone!" shouted one of the Generals before looking at the Princess. "Princess you shouldn't listen to her. There is no guarantee that she will do what she said."

The Princess took some time to think it over before replying.

"Very well I agree to your demands," said the Princess.

"Understood," said young Rose. "I'll come back for the payment once everything is completed."

Fairy Tail heard the Generals gasp at that surprised.

"Now then the information please," said the Princess.

"As you request," said young Rose. "Haral Empire has ten thousand soldiers and five hundred Generals left including the King, Queen, and Princess."

"What that is more then what we originally thought," said the Princess worried.

"Now then I'll be on my way," said young Rose.

Young Rose went to the doors before she went out.

"This was the change that ended the war," said Rose.

The scenery changed and they found themselves in another city. People was screaming as young Rose slaughtered the lot of them with violence, aggressiveness, and brutality. The scenery changed and everyone found themselves in the throne room. Soon the doors was kicked open with force blowing right off the hinges. The King stood before attacking, but his head was chopped clean off. The Queen then tried to attack as well, but she fell next as her head was chopped off. The Princess screamed before deciding to make a run for it, but a moment later her head was chopped off as well. Young Rose then proceeded to rip them apart piece by piece but saved the heads. The scenery changed and they found themselves in another throne room. Rose came in a little while later as she walked towards the throne chair that the Princess of Etrolia was sitting on. She dropped the heads of the King, Queen, and Princess of the Haral Empire. Young Rose was paid with one pound of gold coins and then left taking the heads of the King, Queen, and Princess with her.

"I disposed of the heads," said Rose, "but this was a time of change for the Etrolia Kingdom."

The scenery changed to show a shocking new Etrolia Kingdom in its place. The Kingdom was a lot more beautiful then what they saw earlier.

"The Princess of Etrolia Kingdom and her family kept their word as the Kingdom of Etrolia became a beautiful country, and the people was taken care of and treated with respect," said Rose. "I also kept my word, and the cities and towns of the Etrolia Kingdom prospered over the one hundred years, but let's rewind a little bit so you can see another thing. I just wanted to show you how much the Etrolia Kingdom changed."

The scenery changed and everyone realized that they was at the bar in Silver Town. An older version of Blackbear was laying on blankets nearby in the corner of the bar, and it was obvious to everyone else that she wasn't going to make it much longer. Some girl that looked just like Blackbear was working behind the bar and two more was helping as well. Soon the door opened, and a young Rose walked in before making her way over to where Blackbear was at. She couched down, and a little later Blackbear spoke.

"It's been so...," Blackbear started coughing. "Long Rose."

"I'm sorry, Blackbear," said young Rose. "It took me a long time, and I had to use a lot of resources, but I'm back now."

"Y-Y-Yes," said Blackbear before raising a shaking hand and touching Rose's face. "You... kept your... word that we will... meet again."

"Yes my friend," said young Rose smiling before she went serious. "Blackbear are you ready to go now? I would rather you stayed a bit longer."

"Your..." said Blackbear as she coughed a few times, "Mother.... told me to... live as long... as I can... but look... at me now... I'm an old woman. She said to... wait until the right time. Is it... the right time?"

Rose shook her head stating that it wasn't.

"I see," said Blackbear frowning. "I tried... for as... long as I... can."

"Don't worry Blackbear," said young Rose. "I brought you something that will help you until the right time. I got you some phoenix tears, but it took forever as I needed the money. There is enough here for another one hundred years my friend for you and your family. Ryan has some too. I'll be back for you both later I promise. Do me a favor and hang on until then okay?"

"Yes my... young friend," said Blackbear smiling and coughing in between. "I'll wait for... you to return."

The girl that was behind the bar came over before speaking.

"I'll take those Rose," said the girl.

"Thanks, Raven," said a young Rose passing the phoenix tears to her. "Make sure your family stays here until I come back. I'll explain everything later."

"I'll do my best," said Raven.

"Is this why you made the war?" questioned Mavis.

"Partially," said Rose. "I already explained the other part. As the God of War, I enjoy and get excited from Wars. I can't help it. It's just who I am. There is more to it as well though, but you'll see later."

Everyone nodded their heads, but now they understood that she had reasons behind it. The scenery changed and everyone found themselves in a big arena. They looked around confused before Rose spoke up.

"This is the Basea Empire," said Rose. "Or otherwise now known as Bosco. It wasn't exactly the best place back in this time as you'll soon find out. This here is the Gladiator Games. The Gladiator Games was around long before I was born. In the Gladiator Games, warriors are pitted against each other in deathmatches for fame and prestige. Those warriors that get recognized by the royal family eventually become Generals. Warriors that take part in the Gladiator Games usually don't make friends."

"What why not?" asked Levy.

"The Gladiator Games can be cruel," said Rose. "It can change the very person you are, and some have been driven to insanity. The last thing you want is to have to slay your friend." 

Everyone was horrified that didn't know about it before looking back at the area. They listened as they announced the next opponents, but was shocked that it was young Rose and a General.

"This was my five hundred time fighting," said Rose. "I had to go through 499 previous fights starting at the lowest rank and working my way up."

Fairy Tail watched as young Rose and the General came out before standing and looking at each other. Fairy Tail then noticed the General started making jokes of young Rose, but she ignored it. This seemed to irritate him as he kept trying to make her angry, but it wasn't until he said something about her mother that all hell broke loose. Once he insulted young Rose's mother, her eyes went red, and the General smiled as he saw it knowing that he made her angry. Then there was the ring for the match to began and the General ran at young Rose before swing at her, but it was caught in her hand. Then she crushed her fist into his chest with such force that it when through his body before she ripped out his heart. Young Rose, however, didn't stop there as she completely tore the man apart piece by piece, stomping on him and grinding him into the ground with force sending blood and guts everywhere. Fairy Tail noticed that the crowd went completely silent and they looked at them to see they all had horrified faces. Rose got their attention as she pointed to another spot. Fairy Tail looked over there to see the King, Queen, and Princess smiling as young Rose tore the General apart.

"What? They're actually smiling about this?" questioned the others surprised.

"Yes and you will see why," said Rose.

The scenery changed and everyone was in the city of the empire now. They looked around but was shocked at what they saw. People was laying around outside the buildings with rags on begging for money from people that walked by. These people, however, ignored them. Some buildings was run down and not in good condition, and people was starving. Fairy Tail then all heard someone shout a little later.

"You rat!" shouted a male's voice.

Fairy Tail looked over to see a soldier kick a child away from him. A woman ran over before begging.

"Please he didn't mean it," said the woman.

"Teach your filth to never get in the way!" shouted the soldier. "We are the higher class! No your place! Never get in the way of soldiers!"

"I-I-I'm sorry," stuttered the woman holding her child protectively.

The soldier kicked her knocking her over.

"Filthy scum!" shouted the soldier.

Fairy Tail saw young Rose walk by a little while later. A young child ran in front of her trying to get to the other side, but the soldiers saw it and ran over before kicking him out of the way. 

"You filth never get in the way of soldiers and nobles!" shouted the soldier. "We are the higher class you filthy scum!"

A woman ran over before apologizing, but the soldier knocked her over and shouted at her. Young Rose just stood there and watched waiting. Once the soldier was done, they looked at younger Rose before getting on their knees.

"I apologize, General Rose," said the soldier. "These scum need to learn their place."

"I see," said young Rose. "If you don't mind though I'd like to continue."

"O-O-Oh my apologies," strutted the solider nervously before scrambling out of the way.

Young Rose continued walking away while a soldier stoled some food out of the hands of some townspeople. Then he started eating it in front of their face. Another soldier kicked a begging old woman that was begging for money. Then proceeded to take the old woman's money leaving her with none.

"The Royal Family has been suppressing the people of this land," said Rose. "High taxes, brutality, robbery, starvation. The people of this land was having a hard time struggling to stay alive. Those that dared to speak against the Royal Family or leave was slaughtered on the spot. The Royal Family was nothing, but tyrants living a wealthy living. The soldiers and Generals was living in wealth and treated with respect, but the people of the land was treated like rats, insects, vermin. Their tyrant days did not last long."

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves in the throne room.

"It was the year X100 one hundred years after the previous war," said Rose. "What you saw earlier of Etrolia was at this time. Peace continued in most places, but this place not so much. This was going on way before I came here and I don't control how people treat others. By this time I had gotten more phoenix tears to last Blackbear's family and Ryan's family for another one hundred years."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that. They heard the door bang open and turned to look. They saw a General run into the throne room before shouting.

"Your Majesties!" shouted a General. "Tivaria Kingdom is attacking!"

"Tivaria Kingdom in your timeline is now known as Seven," said Rose.

"What!" shouted the King standing up.

"Those maggots!" shouted the Queen. 

Everyone in Fairy Tail seen Rose as she came out of hiding leaning against a pillar. Most likely was invisible early by what they saw.

"So Tivaria is attacking huh?" questioned young Rose.

Fairy Tail watched as the King, Queen, and Princess turned to look at her.

"What are you doing Rose!" shouted the King.

"Get out there and show those filthy trash!" shouted the Queen.

"Well I'd love to, but then what if they sneak in?" asked young Rose crossing her arms. "Then who would protect the Queen, King, and Princess then?"

"Hmm you bring up a good point," said the Queen as she thought about it before looking at the General and pointing at him. "You will lead the forces against Tivaria show those filthy scum the force of Basea Empire!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the General.

Fairy Tail then watched as the General got up before leaving.

"I was the one that made this war happen," said Rose. "I had my reason as you will find out."

The scenery changed again, but they found themselves in the throne room still.

"This was two months after the previous time," said Rose.

Everyone nodded their heads as she said that. The doors crashed open, and Fairy Tail turned to look at it to see a different General. 

"Your Majesty, I came to bring you a report," said the General.

"Where is the other General that is leading the forces?" asked the King.

"He was slain," said the General. "We are suffering heavy losses, and Tivaria have broken into the castle grounds."

"What how is this possible!" shouted the Queen enraged. 

"Tivaria is being aided by Etrolia," said the General.

"The war between Basea Empire and Tivaria Kingdom didn't last very long, but that was because Tivaria Kingdom was aided by Etrolia Kingdom. Etrolia Kingdom sent their biggest force ever with over twenty thousand soldiers and one thousand Generals including the Princess of Etrolia who was also on the battle field leading the forces of Etrolia," said Rose. "Tivaria Kingdom was leading a big force themselves as well with over ten thousand soldiers and five hundred Generals including the Princess of Tivaria who was also on the battle field leading the force of Tivaria. Both Princesses was working together as they gave orders to the Generals and soldiers. With both sides working together they suffered very few casualties while Basea Empire suffered huge losses."

Everyone in Fairy Tail nodded their heads as they heard that. They then heard the Queen a little later.

"Those filthy maggot trash!" shouted the Queen before turning to young Rose who was leaning on a pillar nearby. "Rose go teach those filthy trash a lesson!"

"I'd love to Queen, but my top priority is to assure the Royal Families safety," said young Rose.

"Forget priority and go destroy those maggots!" shouted the Queen.

"Oh sure Queen I'll just leave and let them sneak in to kill you all," said young Rose as she started walking towards the throne doors.

"Wait, forget that," said the Queen. "You'll stay here and stay silent."

"Sure as you say, but don't ask me to go out again," said young Rose.

The Queen didn't bother to reply as she looked back at the General.

"You are now to lead the forces General," said the Queen. "I don't care what you have to do. Go make the men in the Empire fight if you have to! Teach those filthy scum what is coming to them!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the General before getting up and leaving.

"The war, however, did not change in Basea Empire favor," said Rose before pointing.

Fairy Tail all looked to see young Rose go over and stand behind the Queen, King, and Princess. She remained there for a little while before she leaned down and whispered into the Queen's ear. Fairy Tail saw the silver blade appear a little later. Fairy Tail watched as the Queen's eyes widen and she stood up before turning around looking at young Rose only to get her head chopped off by a silver blade. The Princess screamed as that happened and the King got up before turning to Rose.

"You traitor!" shouted the King before rushing at young Rose with his sword.

Fairy Tail watched as the King tried to kill her, but young Rose caught the sword in her bare hand before pulling the King closer. Then she grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground sending blood and brains all over. The Princess screamed and went to make a run for it, but a moment later her head was chopped off. After that young Rose proceeded to tear them apart piece by peace sending blood and guts everywhere in the throne room. Once her job was completed, she then disappeared. The scenery changes as they reappeared outside to see soldiers all over the city locked in a fight. They also noticed two of the Princesses as young Rose appeared. As she did, there was a General from Basea Empire nearby who was grabbed by the head before it was smashed into the ground sending blood and brains all over. Young Rose then ripped him apart before standing up looking at the Princesses. Fairy Tail looked too and noticed that one of the Princesses was wary of her, but the other Princess smiled as she saw her.

"Rose," said the Princess of Etrolia. "I take it the Royal Family is gone?"

"So this is the one you said is on the inside of Basea," said the Princess of Tivaria.

"Yes," said the Princess of Etrolia.

"Over the years the relationship between me and Etrolia Princess was of associates on good terms," said Rose explaining. "I wasn't going to help no tyrant with what they wanted. I was on a mission to infiltrate the Basea Empire and get close to the Royal family. It was the perfect opportunity to destroy them from the inside out. The Princess of Etrolia wanted me to come here to look around and see how the people of the land was doing. Offering me two pounds of gold in the process for my services."

"Amazing," said Mavis impressed as her eyes lit up in excitement. "Such strategy."

Soon everyone was drawn back to what was going on as young Rose spoke.

"Yes they been dealt with," said young Rose, "but we got more pressing matters. The men in the city are being forced to fight by the Royal Family even against their will."

"What then that means we could be fighting against people that don't want anything to do with this," said the Princess of Etrolia horrified.

"Those tyrants!" shouted the Princess of Tivaria. "What are we going to do?"

"Focus on the Generals," said young Rose. "Take them out, and their chain of command is broken. Their will to fight will be broken, and if that happens then the soldiers that still side with the Royal Family will turn on the men that are forced, but we will no that when it happens."

"Right," said the Princess of Etrolia.

Fairy Tail watched as they proceeded to kill off the Generals one after another with Rose finishing off the last one. Mavis' eyes was lit up in excitement at seeing the strategy put to work. They watched as young Rose climbed to the highest peak before speaking loudly.

"The Generals of Basea Empire have fallen!" Shouted young Rose getting everyone's attention as she held the head of the last General in the air. "The Royal Family is no more! You are free now!"

Fairy Tail looked around to see some of the soldiers that seen that drop their swords not wishing to fight anymore. They also saw that the others did not drop their swords and was seething with anger at hearing that there was a traitor among them. Fairy Tail watched as those soldiers was rushed by the soldiers, Generals, and Princesses of Tivaria and Etrolia. Soon all the soldiers that remained on the Royal Family's side was dead, and the war was over in less than two months. Young Rose was paid one pound of gold each by the Princess of Etrolia and Tivaria Kingdom then Rose went on her way again. The Princess of Etrolia and Tivaria stayed and helped Basea Empire rebuild its country with a proper ruler. Peace reigned over the land again for another one hundred years.

"This, however, didn't go unnoticed, but that was exactly what I was aiming for in the first place," said Rose. "When I said I had another reason for all this. I meant it. This set the stage for the next Age to begin. The Age where you all was born in, but before that could happen one event had to happen still."

Everyone looked at her curiously as she said that except for those that knew. The scenery changed and Fairy Tail found themselves in a plain again. They could see young Rose nearby.

"This was the year of X000 of the New Age or NA for short," said Rose. "The start of a New Age. Right here in this spot in the Deadly Plains."

Everyone looked at her before they noticed several Angels and Demons come out of nowhere each with weapons. They gasped realizing what Rose meant and looked at young Rose to see her smiling as she looked at them. The Angels and Demons charged at her with intent to kill, but young Rose's outfit changed into her mother's armor. She also had two silver double-bladed swords decorated in golden in her hands that was her mother's. She proceeded to slaughter the Angels and Demons with incredible skill as she tore right through them. The ground of the Deadly Plains was littered with blood, guts, and body pieces of the fallen Angels and Demons. This fight didn't take long when young Rose finished all of them. They then saw her looking up at the sky before smiling still covered in the blood of Demons and Angels.

"There was ten thousand Angels and Demons each," said Rose.

Everyone was surprised to hear that when they noticed the Gods and Devils that was responsible for killing Rose's mother and father descended upon the world once more having seen the carnage she did. They finally realized what she meant by there was one more event that had to take place and watched.

"You vermin be gone!" shouted the Gods and Devils as they threw a massive blast at young Rose.

The blast continued swallowing the area and young Rose entirely before continuing. There was a massive blast in the distance that left a huge crater in the ground.

"Finally it's over," said the Gods as the Devils agreed.

Fairy Tail knew that wasn't true as they noticed young Rose reappear up in the air behind them looking down at them.

"Oh it's over alright," said young Rose. "You're the murderers that killed my mother and father!"

The Gods and Devils turned and looked up in the air.

"What impossible!" shouted the Gods and Devils.

Young Rose held up her swords in both hands.

"You want War you got it!" shouted young Rose.

Young Rose started glowing giving off a blackish red on the outside and a golden on the inside. The blades reacted to the magic and started glowing as well. The ground shook violently with the release of the girl's magic, and the sky darkened to a blackish-red. A silver moon hung in the sky. The swords grew to enormous sizes with a blackish-red glow on the outside and a golden glow on the inside.

"Your power isn't as strong," said Makarov noticing the difference.

"Yes and for a good reason," said Rose. "I didn't have much time to actually practice it at the time as I was more interest in just going around the world seeing different scenery. That changed soon after this, but before that let's watch."

Everyone nodded their head as she said that before going back to watching.

"Dual Blood War Terror!" shouted young Rose before bringing the swords down on the Gods and Devils with speed that was so fast the Gods and Devils couldn't even defend themselves.

There was an enormous crash and then an explosion of blackish-red on the outside and golden on the inside light that burst upwards into the sky lighting it up with intense light. Once the light was gone the Gods and Devils was history having been destroyed by the impact of the attack that left an enormous trench in the ground. These Gods and Devils' existence completely erased now that they was gone from the world. Young Rose smiled triumphantly at her accomplishment having gotten her revenge for her mother and father's deaths. Her powers soon faded and the world went back to normal.

"This was the day that was every etched in history as the Great Divine War," said Rose. "However, unlike actually being written this history was forgotten as no one knew what happened on this day. This is what it means to be a real God Slayer. Those that have never slain a God have no right to the title of God Slayers. Due to this, I gained that title myself as I was the only one ever to accomplish slaying a True God. This is what set the world into the New Age where you was all born. After this fight my whereabouts was unknown, and I completely disappeared from the world, but you all will learn soon what I was doing at that time. I was not seen again for a long time after that."

"Hey can I see my past?" questioned Natsu excited.

"No," said Rose. "We are here to see mine."

"But you lived for over 1,000 years," said Natsu with hope. "That means you must have been around when I was born."

"I was," said Rose.

"Then you know what happened to Igneel?" asked Natsu excited to maybe get some answers.

"I do," said Rose.

"Tell me. Where is he?" asked Natsu.

"No," said Rose. "You will know when the right time comes. You will find out then."

"But we are supposed to be visiting your past right?" asked Natsu confused. "Then doesn't that mean we should see what happened?"

"No," said Rose. "Like I said you will learn in time. It is not time for you to know yet, but when the time comes, you will find out. That goes for the other dragon slayers as well. When the time comes, you will know, but visiting and knowing now isn't going to help you any."

"Natsu stop," said Makarov sternly. "If she said no then there is a reason for it."

Natsu sighed before going quiet. Makarov looked back at Rose before speaking.

"What is next you're willing to show us?" asked Makarov.

"Right," said Rose nodding her head.

The scenery changed and everyone found themselves roasting and sweating from the intense heat. Everywhere they looked was nothing, but brown desert sand about as far as they could see in every direction. Young Rose was nearby walking through the sand, and Fairy Tail continued to watch and follow her as she did.

"This was the year X400 of the New Age," said Rose.

Everyone nodded their head as she said that. There was a massive blast of magic that engulfed the area, and Fairy Tail recognized the magic. They all turned and looked up in the air to see Acnologia.

"Acnologia!" shouted Natsu.

"Right," said Rose nodding her head.

They then all seen young Rose appear in the air behind Acnologia looking down at him.

"You want War so be it!" shouted young Rose.

Fairy Tail watched as Acnologia turned around and looked up at young Rose. Acnologia threw a bigger blast at her, but a moment later it was sliced right through by her swords, and then everyone saw young Rose reappear under Acnologia before thrusting the swords into his upper chest and running it down his body. They watched as Acnologia hit young Rose away with his tail and she crashed into the ground. Then everyone watched in surprise as Acnologia didn't stay and flew away from the area.

"He just flew away," said Gildarts surprised.

"Yes to go lick his wound," said Rose. "This was the day that I wounded him and the first to do so. Something he has never forgotten."

The scenery changed and this time everyone knew exactly where they was at because they was standing right outside Fairy Tail. A younger Makarov Dreyar was standing nearby the Fairy Tail building.

"Ah yes I remember this part," said Makarov nodding his head.

"Yes, this was just a year after you became one of the Ten Wizard Saints," said Rose.

"Yup, February 20, X742," said Makarov nodding his head.

Everyone watched as they saw a short hooded person walking down the street with a black wolf fur coat on. They continued to watch her as she got closer to where younger Makarov was at. Then she passed right by him, but soon young Makarov turned and looked at her as he spoke up.

"Hey want to join Fairy Tail?" asked young Makarov.

The short hooded person that everyone knew was young Rose turned to look at him. There was silence that lingered in the air for a while before young Rose spoke up.

"No it's best I probably don't," said young Rose.

"Awe don't say that. Fairy Tail is like family," said young Makarov. "Everyone is welcome to join."

"Family," said a young Rose. "Family isn't for me. Family only dies. People come, and people go. People live, and people die. I should be going now."

Young Makarov frowned as he heard that and looked at the girl who turned and walked away sadly. Everyone continued to watch as young Rose walked down the streets of Magnolia at night until she was out of sight. Everyone looked back at young Makarov.

"That girl," said young Makarov thinking. "Whatever she went through seems sad."

"You was a stubborn girl," said Makarov.

"Yes and for a good reason," said Rose. "Yet you persisted for many months too."

"Well I couldn't just ignore it after that," said Makarov rubbing his head.

"I know," said Rose, "and it wasn't until the fifth month that you finally succeeded."

Makarov nodded his head as she said that. The scenery changed, but everyone found themselves outside Fairy Tail at night. They noticed young Makarov was standing nearby the Fairy Tail guild again and a younger Rose who had her hood up was looking at the Fairy Tail building.

"Every night at this time for hours over the five months did Makarov wait out here for me," said Rose. "Yet I was still hesitant about joining the guild. This was July 20, x742."

Everyone nodded their head as she said that. They continued to watch as young Makarov continued to watch young Rose from nearby the guild. After a while young Makarov walked over to her.

"You know you can join if you want," said young Makarov. "It's a great guild."

"Yes I know," said young Rose. "I can't though."

"Fairy Tail is like Family," said young Makarov.

"Family isn't for me," said young Rose. "Family only dies. I don't need Family. Family only leads to pain. Now I must be going."

Everyone watched as young Rose turned around and started to walk away.

"You like the guild don't you?" asked young Makarov.

Everyone saw young Rose stop before she turned and looked at young Makarov.

"I liked this guild ever since Mavis Vermilion made it back in X686 of the New Age," said young Rose.

Young Makarov gasped as he heard that before looking confused and speaking.

"New Age?" questioned young Makarov confused.

"Oh sorry, I mean X686," said young Rose.

"No you said New Age," said young Makarov. "What do you mean by that?"

They heard young Rose sigh but heard young Makarov speak.

"If you like the guild so much then why are you so hesitant to join?" asked young Makarov.

"I don't know what you mean," said young Rose.

"I notice you always looking at the guild all the time," said young Makarov. "You looked like you wanted to join."

"Look I can't join the guild," said young Rose. "I doubt you will understand wizard saint."

Young Makarov looked surprised when she said wizard saint, but soon recovered, "Try me you might be surprised."

"Bad things will happen if I'm around," said young Rose darkly. "No more pain. No more friends. No more love. No more family. Everything leads to pain and suffering. People learn to fear. People learn to despise. People learn to hate. No one will accept me. Never wanted and only suffering. I already lost one love in X697. Only lost no gain. No happiness here for me."

"Why is that?" questioned young Makarov. "There is always happiness. Sorry about hearing about your love, but I'm sure there will be another."

"Not for me," said young Rose. "There is no happiness for me here. I don't intend to find another."

"Mind telling me why?" asked young Makarov. "You seem to love the guild, but yet you're running away from it. I'm here if you need someone to listen to you."

Everyone waited for young Rose to speak, but she remained quiet as silence lingered in the air. Mavis took this time to think about something she heard for a little while before gasping.

"Wait no it couldn't be," said Mavis.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head.

Mavis' eyes widen in shock and disbelief but was also blushing as she heard that surprised. Makarov nodded his head in confirmation, and Wendy smiled and blushed. A while later everyone was broken out of their thoughts as they heard younger Rose finally speak.

"You're interesting," said young Rose. "I doubt you want to know. If I even told you it'd make you horrified. You don't want me in the guild."

"Well I won't know until I hear it," said young Makarov.

"Very well persistent young man. I'll tell you," said young Rose before her voice went dark, "but remember what I'm going to say is going to get dark."

"Understand," said young Makarov before waving a hand to the guild. "How about we go inside?"

"Alright," said young Rose.

Everyone watched as the two walked over to the guild before going inside. Makarov then smiled before speaking up after that.

"That was when Rose explained to me about most of the past," said Makarov. "I was shocked, surprised, horrified, and sad as I heard it. Yet I reassured her that I will still except her no matter what. Rose being stubborn said she will have nothing to do with others and will remain unseen and undetected. I was sad to hear that, but none the less complied with her wishes."

"This continued until Wendy joined the guild," said Rose turning and looking at Wendy who blushed. "After that, I was having problems controlling my urge to drink blood. This is due to the fact that a vampire who is in love with someone has a hard time trying to control their thirst."

"Huh, but your father didn't bite your mother," said Levy confused.

"No, but that just shows you how strong-willed he was," said Rose. "You can avoid it by taking in blood from other sources. The fact that I was unseen and unnoticed by everyone made it, so I had to rely on crimson balls which are made of blood. I always had to go up to the Master's office to get those every time."

"So then that time Wendy was brought up was because of this?" asked Carla.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head. "Makarov convinced me to tell her my past, so I did. At first, I thought she was just going to run away horrified, but she proved me wrong."

Wendy nodded her head as she said that. Rose then pointed to the necklace.

"That is to keep anyone out of her head," said Rose. "People with mind reading capabilities like Erik are a pain to deal with when it comes to guarding the mind."

"That reminds me are you going to be able to make more?" asked Makarov. "For like everyone else."

"I'll have to," said Rose nodding her head. "It's a way to make sure the past stays unknown. Under normal circumstance visiting the past is actually forbidden, but since this can not directly interfere with what happened back then and change the timeline, it's fine. People that visited themselves in the past had gone insane and killed themselves before."

Everyone was shocked to hear that last part but nodded their heads as she said that in understand. Some was worried and spoke up.

"Ummm... we are not all going to have to have a necklace like that right?" asked Levy worried.

"Oh no that was the first one I made as a safety measure," said Rose. "I could easily make earrings or other jewelry as requested, but sometimes it takes awhile. You'll understand more as we leave here."

"Wait if we are here where are our bodies?" asked Mira.

"You'll see soon enough, but they're safe," said Rose. "Right now even though you look like you have your original bodies you're basically in spirit form. You'll return to your bodies after we leave here and wake up."

Everyone nodded their heads as she said that and then there was a blinding light that engulfed everyone in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood. I do hope you like this chapter and sorry if it got pretty long. I had to go over some parts that was not previously shown before. This one had a lot of information to cover even though the dragon slayers didn't get to see what happened to themselves, but this was for a reason as Rose knew that the dragons needed to say inside of the dragon slayers to provide antibodies. Showing them that information now would do little to help them at the moment. I also didn't show the events with Aconologia, and his past either as that will be covered at a later date. Gildarts in this story joined Fairy Tail at the age of 15, so he was in the guild after Rose joined and she was there when Laxus was born as well. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, but I do own the additions to the story and my own OC's. 


	7. Eavala (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail is finished with visiting the past, but what will be their next adventure? Well we are going to find that out as the story continues.

"Ughhh..." came the several voices of the Fairy Tail members indicating they was waking up.

"Brrr... i-i-i-it's... f-f-f-freezing," stuttered Lucy.

"I-I-I... c-c-can't move," stuttered Gajeel.

"I-I-I... c-c-c-can't see," stuttered Mavis.

"T-T-T-This is... s-s-s-some cold," stuttered Gray.

"A-A-Ahahahaha," laughed Natsu stuttering before sneezing. "P-P-Pervy Popsicle... c-c-can't handle... t-t-the cold."

It was obvious that Natsu was having problems handling the cold as well.

"L-L-Look who... i-i-is talking... F-F-Flame... B-B-Brr... ain," stuttered Gray.

"Y-Y-Y-You... want to... g-g-go I-I-Ice Princess?" questioned Natsu.

"L-L-Let's... g-g-go... F-F-Fiery Mouth... B-B-Brrr... eather," stuttered Gray.

There was no sound for a little while before the sound of crashing could be heard.

"I-I-I can't... m-m-move," stuttered Natsu.

"I-I-I can't... e-e-either," stuttered Gray.

"I-I-I just... said t-t-that," stuttered Gajeel.

"I-I-It's... s-s-so hard... t-t-to see," stuttered Erza. "S-S-So... d-d-d-dark."

"Oh so warm," said Wendy.

"W-W-What?" stuttered the others. "A-A-Are you... i-i-insane... i-i-it's f-f-frr... eezing."

"W-W-Where... are... w-w-we?" stuttered Gildarts.

"I-I-I can't... s-s-see," stuttered Laxus.

Most of the Fairy Tail guild had several problems. The only one that had no issues was Rose who was standing nearby naked with no clothing on and red eyes looking around the area smiling. She turned back and looked at Fairy Tail to see everyone laying in two feet of snow. Fairy Tail was in a plain that was completely covered in two feet of snow, but that wasn't the only problem that Fairy Tail had. The gravity was so strong that Fairy Tail couldn't move at all and this was because gravity here was one hundred times that of Earth Land. There was thick fog all around them that was so thick you couldn't see an inch in front of you. To add more to that, there was heavy wind and snowfall that whipped them in the face harshly and made seeing impossible for the Fairy Tail Mages. It was also night time, so there was darkness all around them which made it more of a problem to see at all. Lastly and the most crucial part is that the current temperature was negative 400 degrees Fahrenheit which was almost near absolute zero. Wendy was doing better than most of the others, but that was because she was curled up in Rose's black wolf fur coat that kept her warm. Still, she couldn't see or move other than that.

"Finally woke up I see," said Rose. "I was starting to wonder if you all would ever wake up."

The others would have replied to her, but they was shivering and having problems speaking except for Wendy.

"Rose, where are we?" asked Wendy.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was glad for her asking that because they wondered the same thing.

"You are in a plain in Eavala," said Rose. "The world of the Gods. In this world, the gravity is one hundred times that of the gravity on Earth Land. It's also night time, and this is the winter season."

"W-W-Winter season," stuttered Gray surprised.

He wasn't the only one surprised either as everyone else was surprised as well. They was surprised for several reasons. One was because they was in the world of the Gods, second was because the gravity was one hundred times that of Earth Land, third was because this was the winter season, and fourth was because it was night time.

"Yes the winter season," said Rose. "Let me take you to a more better place first, but before that, you all need to know a basic rule of this world. The rule is that no matter who you see and meet you cannot ask about the past."

"R-R-R-Right," stuttered Makarov.

Everyone disappeared and then reappeared somewhere else. They was now able to see and was laying down on marble stone flooring in a building. The building looked extremely fancy as far as they can see, but they had no idea where they was other then the fact they was in the world of the Gods called Eavala.

"Thank God," said Lucy. "I thought I was going to freeze to death."

"Take some time to get used to the gravity," said Rose.

Everyone agreed with her as she said that, but was thankful that they was out of the cold and could now see. A voice spoke up that Lucy recognized.

"Oh Rose you're back," came the voice.

Rose turned to see two people standing there in the room they was in. The woman on the right was a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which she usually wore in a bun along with a lacy baby pink band with ruffles on its edges which rests on her hair with her flicks and strands of hair framing her face. The woman on the left was actually a young girl in her early teens. She had brown hair that she kept tied up in twin tails and a set of bangs that hang in unkempt waves over her forehead. Both females was completely naked, but they both had a set of pure white feathery wings and a golden halo that shined above their heads casting a golden glow around their naked body.

"Yes Layla, Zera," said Rose. "How is everything here?"

"Ehhhh!" shouted Lucy and Mavis surprised as they heard that.

They both turned their heads to see Layla and Zera standing there looking at Rose and the others.

"Everything here has been going fine, Your Majesty," said Layla as Zera nodded her head.

"That's good to hear," said Rose.

"M-M-M-Mom?" questioned Lucy surprised.

"Z-Z-Z-Zera?" questioned Mavis surprised.

Everyone in Fairy Tail could see the resemblance between Lucy and Layla.

"It's good to see you again Lucy," said Layla smiling.

"It's great to see you again too Mavis," said Zera smiling.

"Your Majesty?" questioned Levy. "Is Rose a Princess or Queen?"

"No she's a God," said Makarov. "Makes sense that someone would show her respect."

"Half God," said Zera correcting Makarov. "Still you're correct."

"Where are we?" questioned Wendy looking around the area.

Rose turned around and looked at everyone in Fairy Tail, "This is the Palace Rosarius. I'll explain more later, but first, get used to the gravity here first."

Everyone agreed with her and remained laying there on the marble stone flooring in the Palace. They was taking their time trying to get used to the gravity of this world which was intense. Everyone ignored the fact that Rose, Layla, and Zera was naked. Still, Wendy and Mavis blushed as they saw that, but didn't reply. Layla and Zera saw that and Zera blushed as they did while Layla smiled. Mavis noticed Zera blush and wondered what that was about, but Zera turned and looked at Rose a moment later still blushing. Mavis realized that Zera also liked Rose as well. Mavis wasn't the only one that noticed this though as Wendy also noticed it too.

A while later the entrance doors opened up making everyone in Fairy Tail shiver from the cold. A man with medium-length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair ran into the room followed by several young girls and boys as well as another woman. He had thick eyebrows and very prominent eyelashes. Some of the young girls and boys had blond hair and green eyes, some had blonde hair and brown eyes, some had dark-blond hair and brown eyes, some had dark-blond hair and green eyes, and the rest had brown hair and green eyes. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. The entrance doors closed again later to the relief of the Fairy Tail members.

"Rose you returned," said the man with medium-length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair.

"Yes Yuri," said Rose nodding her head. "How are you, Rita?"

"Ehhh!" shouted Makarov and Laxus surprised.

"Father? Mother?" questioned Makarov surprised.

"Great Grandfather? Great Grandmother?" questioned Laxus surprised.

Yuri and Rita both turned and looked at them smiling along with the other young girls and boys. One of the young girls ran over to Layla along with a few more young girls and boys. The young girl that ran over had dark-blond hair and green eyes.

"Great Grandma Layla," said the young girl. "You should have seen me."

"Did you do well?" asked Layla.

"Yeah she did great mom," said another young girl.

This young girl had dark-blond hair and brown eyes.

"Ehhhhh!" shouted the others in Fairy Tail surprised.

"Great Grandma?" questioned Makarov confused.

"Mom?" questioned Lucy.

Layla, Yuri, Rita, Zera, the young girls and boys, and Rose looked at them. None of them spoke but continued to look at them. Rose spoke up a little later.

"Everything will be explained in due time," said Rose. "For now get used to the gravity here."

Everyone in Fairy Tail agreed as they laid on the marble floor of the palace, but they was confused about everything. Mavis and Wendy noticed Zera disappeared floating away in the air and wondered where she went, but that was answered for them when Zera floated back carrying a glass of blood in her hands. She got in front of Rose before floating down landing on the floor and then bowed handing out the glass.

"Your Majesty, a drink," said Zera.

"Thank you, Zera. I can use it," said Rose taking the glass.

There was silence as Rose stood there drinking her glass. None of the others spoke or moved at all as they watched the Fairy Tail members. One of the boys spoke up a while later.

"Sure is taking them a while," said the boy.

This boy had blond hair and green eyes.

"They just got here give them some time," said Layla. "In the meantime, I'll be right back."

"Right," said Yuri nodding his head.

Layla floated away as she made her leave from the others.

Some time went by, and at that time Rose finished her glass of blood.

"Better, Your Majesty?" asked Zera.

"Yes, but I think I can use a nice bath," said Rose. "It might be a while."

"I'll get right on it, Your Majesty," said Zera as she took the glass from Rose and flew away.

Yuri, Rita, and the young girls and boys left after that, but no one in Fairy Tail knew where they went. So the only ones that remained was Fairy Tail and Rose. Soon Zera came back to tell Rose that the bath was ready. With that Rose told the others that she would be back before taking her leave along with Zera.

After a long time, Fairy Tail finally picked themselves off the floor. First, it was Mavis and Wendy who managed to pick themselves up with difficulty. They started walking back and forth with difficulty trying to get used to the gravity. Makarov, Laxus, and Gildarts was the next that managed to pick themselves up with difficulty, and by that time Mavis and Wendy was pretty much used to the gravity. Makarov, Laxus, and Gildarts then did what Wendy and Mavis did and started walking back and forth with difficulty trying to get used to the gravity. The others soon managed to pick themselves up beginning with the S-class mages followed by the others before they followed the others example to get used to the gravity and by that time most of the S-class mages was used to the gravity. After some time the others finally got used to the gravity as well, and at that time Zera returned, but Layla, Yuri, the young girls and boys, and Rose was not with her.

"So you finally got used to the gravity," said Zera. "Very well follow me."

Everyone nodded their heads but wondered where Layla, Yuri, the young girls and boys, and Rose was at. They followed her out of the room and through the hallways until they came to a door. Once they got to the door, Zera placed her hand on the door making the door glow with a golden light. Then the door opened up to reveal a very bright room. Zera led the others into the room which had white pillars that went up from the ground to the ceiling. A red velvet rug ran from the doorway to a set of huge stairs that went up. On the top of the stairs was a throne chair that was massive in size not just in width, but in also height. It was about the size of a three-story building itself and the room walls went extremely high towering over some of the biggest trees in Earth Land. The room was circular and between the pillars that held the room up was massive windows that went up to the top of the ceiling all the way around the room. Fairy Tail couldn't see out the windows due to the fog, winter season, and darkness.

Sitting in the massive size throne chair was Rose, but she was not small at all. She was massive in size about the same size as that of the other Gods they already saw, but still shorter than them as well. She was much bigger than any Dragon or Giant in Earth Land. Rose was giving off a golden aura as she sat on the throne chair naked lightning up the area around them. Nearby the throne chair on the left was Layla who was standing there looking at them, but she was not small herself either. Layla was about the size of a Dragon and Giant of Earth Land, and she was giving off a golden aura too. Down blow at the base of the stairs was Yuri, Rita, and the young girls and boys that was also the size of a Dragon and Giant of Earth Land, but unlike Layla, they was not giving off a golden aura. They was all kneeling on one knee with bowed heads. Zera walked down the red velvet rug leading Fairy Tail closer to where Rose was sitting on the throne chair. Once she got to the end of the stairs, she turned back and looked at Fairy Tail.

"You can't pass beyond this point," said Zera.

Everyone in Fairy Tail nodded their heads at her and watched as Zera turned around before floating up in the air. They watched as she flew above the stairs before landing. Then Zera turned back around and started giving off a golden aura. Zera started getting bigger and bigger until she was also the size of a Dragon and Giant. She continued to give off a golden light while standing on the right of Rose. Mavis and Wendy didn't take any time to react as they both dropped down on one knee and bowed their heads. Makarov seen this and soon followed as well with just about everyone else following shortly after except Natsu.

Natsu continued looking around confused as to why everyone was bowing. Silence continued to linger for a good long time, but as time grew Zera was getting angry. Natsu was blasted by a silvery hot blast of magic by Zera and was sent flying crashing into a window, but the window did not shatter with the force of the attack. He was then hit with a golden blast of magic after that by Layla which crashed into him again crushing him against the window. After that, Natsu fell to the ground passed out, but otherwise unharmed by the attack.

"You insolent mortal!" shouted Zera. "To show disrespect to a God! How dare you!"

Zera's voice echoed in the room and around it, but everyone in Fairy Tail could hear the anger in her voice.

"Calm down Zera it's been dealt with," said Layla. "Deep breaths now."

Layla's voice echoed in the room and around it, but unlike Zera's which was of anger Layla's was soft and calm. Zera took a few deep breaths before going back to looking down at the others for a little while then she turned and looked up at Rose.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for the disrespect," said Zera. "You can begin now."

"Thank you, Zera, Layla," said Rose.

Rose's voice boomed in the room and around it loudly.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," said Layla and Zera, but Zera was blushing from the compliment.

"You may rise now," said Rose standing up.

Everyone rised from their spots as they looked up at her. Some of them turned and looked where the crash came from to see a passed out Natsu on the ground. Others didn't need to look as they pretty much guessed who it was and remained looking at Rose, Layla, and Zera. Mavis and Wendy noticed that Zera was blushing and smiled. Yuri, Rita, and the young girls and boys also rised from their spots, and they towered over the Fairy Tail members.

"I'm sure you all got questions, and I'll do my best to answer them within reason," said Rose her voice booming around the room. "First, Layla if you would? I'd rather not have to repeat myself."

"Understood, Your Majesty," said Layla.

Layla put her hands out, and her hands started glowing golden. Natsu's body glowed for a little while before there was a groan and everyone in Fairy Tail turned to look at him. The golden light soon faded from Natsu who rebounded.

"You want to go!" shouted Natsu lighting his fists on fire.

"Silence!" shouted Rose giving off an ominous aura that was much darker then Mira and Erza's as she glared at him.

Rose's voice boomed around the room, and the ominous aura had everyone in the room shivering. Natsu paled and peed himself as he heard and saw that. Everyone heard him peeing all over the floor as he did, but he was shut up none the less. Rose's ominous aura disappeared to the relief of the others.

"Good now that everyone is silent. I can begin," said Rose sitting back down in the throne chair. "As I said before this is the palace Rosarius. Rosarius is my palace and home. It is located in the world Eavala in the City Sangre which is the Capital of this world. Each God controls their own realm and world, but due to what happened to my mother and the Great Divine War the worlds of the Gods was starting to fall into ruin with no leader. Many of the worlds parished and disappeared while a few of them remained. While each God controls their own world, Eavala is the Capital realm of the Gods. This was one of the reasons I disappeared from Earth Land, and my whereabouts became unknown. I took over for my mother and became this worlds God and then proceeded to rebuild this world, but that was not the only reason I came here. I also came here to train myself and my magic which was still incomplete at the time. I also reforged my mother's armor to suit me better and made that necklace that Wendy has. This took me many days to complete and then I returned to Earth Land to see how much it has changed. There have been several times that I would go back and forth between this world and Earth Land. When I first came here, I did not come here alone either. I kept my promise and returned to Blackbear, her family, Ryan, and his family. We all came here together at the same time. This world is similar to that of the Old Age of Earth Land from which I came."

"Well that explains where you disappeared to then," said Makarov. "I see you named the city after your father. Though if your world is similar to that of the Old Age of Earth Land does that mean you have Gladiator Games?"

Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at him as he said that before looking back up at Rose.

"Yes we do, but the Gladiator Games are different than on Earth Land in the Old Age. You can't die..." said Rose before cutting herself off. "Well let me rephrase that you can die, but not in the Gladiator Games. There is also Wars, but unlike the Wars in Earth Land, they have special rules and no casualties. It is more like a competition with the purpose to raise funds for the Kingdoms involved, where the winner faction claims a larger sum than the losing side. Those that are defeated turn into golden spheres and are sent to the respawning area. They then have to wait for a little while before they can rejoin in the war again. There are also special rules for the Gladiator Games and in the Gladiator Games magic is forbidden, and only weapons are allowed. In the wars, any method is allowed to achieve victory whether it is magic, weapons, or both. The only place you can die is in The Badlands which is unprotected and filled with immense dangers." Rose gave a dark look making everyone gulp nervously. "However I caution you as dying in this world means the erase of your existence."

"Understood," said Makarov. "I was just curious is all."

"No problem and thanks for asking," said Rose.

Gildarts raised his hand after she said that.

"Yes, Gildarts?" asked Rose.

"Is that your God form?" asked Gildarts.

"It is," said Rose.

"Makes sense," said Mavis. "I noticed something about the Old Age though. They didn't seem to have magic and only relied on weapons. Does that mean that the One Magic came after that time?"

Everyone looked at her as she said that before Fairy Tail looked back at Rose.

"There is no such thing as One Magic," said Rose.

"Ehhhh?" questioned Mavis and Lucy confused.

"Where did magic come from then?" asked Mavis confused.

"One Magic was just something the humans thought of and named," said Rose. "They didn't know the truth behind everything. Gods had magic well before the humans did even when they came into being. They weren't the only ones as Devils had magic as well at the same time as the Gods. As for the humans magic for them began in X000 of the New Age."

"The Great Divine War," said Mavis.

"Precisely," said Rose, "but that was only part of it. When a God uses magic, magical residue is left behind. This magical residue soaks into the environment around the world, but also requires a tremendous amount. It started when the Gods fought my mother and released that overwhelming blast of magic. When a God dies and is completely erased from existence magical residue is left behind and a lot of it as well. This is what allowed the humans to start being able to use magic."

"Then that means love isn't the One Magic," said Mavis.

"No as there is no such thing as One Magic," said Rose. "However, love is still a powerful magic none the less, and feelings also play a good part in using magic as well, but as for where Magic came from was the Gods."

"I see," said Mavis nodding her head.

Gildarts raised his hand again.

"Yes, Gildarts?" asked Rose.

"What about the mage that used black fire magic?" asked Gildarts.

"That was God Magic, but he wasn't a God Slayer," said Rose. "He was a God Elementalist. One that can use God Magic, but can not kill a God. Only those that can kill a God can call themselves a God Slayer."

Gildarts nodded his head with everyone else as she said that. Lucy raised her hand, and Layla smiled as she saw that.

"Yes, Lucy?" asked Rose.

"Okay what did that girl mean by calling Mom Great Grandma or the other one calling her Mom?" asked Lucy.

"An excellent question," said Rose. "When I took over as the God of this world I established new laws allowing relationships to happen. I didn't want things to continue like they did with my mother and father. Now in this world people are allowed to have relationships, and this world is a polygamous world."

Zera, Wendy, and Mavis all three blushed as she said that. The others in Fairy Tail looked surprised to hear that. Rose turned and looked at Layla who nodded her head and spoke up.

"Some of these kids are mine and Yuri's," said Layla making Lucy, Makarov, and Laxus gasp as she said that. "Some of them are Rika and Yuri's. Some of them are mine, Rika, and Yuri's grandkids, and some of them are mine, Rika, and Yuri's great grandkids. I'm the second wife of Yuri, and I'm now Layla Dreyar."

Makarov turned and looked at Lucy surprised as he heard that, "L-L-L-Lucy is my S-S-S-Stepsister?"

"T-T-T-That means she is my Grandaunt," stuttered Laxus turning and looking at Lucy shocked.

Everyone in Fairy Tail also looked at Lucy who seemed nervous with all the eyes looking at her. She was just as shocked about this news as everyone else. After some time, Makarov turned back and looked back at Rose, Layla, and Zera again. He was having a hard time speaking as he was surprised by everything. He wasn't the only one speechless though as Lucy, Laxus, and everyone in Fairy Tail was too. Mavis was the first to speak up with a blush on her face, but she wasn't the only one blushing. Wendy and Zera was both blushing as well.

"Amazing," said Mavis.

"Now I think most of everything has been answered," said Rose. "With that, I'll give you all some time to get used to the environment around you. Layla, please show everyone to their bedchambers except for Wendy and Mavis. Oh and make sure that the idiot gets a bath. I'd rather not have to smell him any longer. While you're doing that I'll show Wendy and Mavis to their bedchamber along with Zera."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Layla.

Rose stood up and started shrinking in size. Layla, Zera, Yuri, and the children also shrunk in size too. After that Layla lead all the other in Fairy Tail away leaving Mavis and Wendy behind. Mavis and Wendy blushed as they was left behind and Zera blushed as well. Rose floated up and down the stairs before leading Mavis and Wendy away along with Zera. They continued to walk through the hallways of the palace and up several flights of stairs before they reached some double doors. Rose pushed them open showing them a beautiful room. Rose then walked in with Mavis, Wendy, and Zera following. The door shut after that by itself and then Rose spoke up.

"This is the great chamber," said Rose. "This is mine and Zera's room and now will be both of yours, Mavis and Wendy."

Mavis, Wendy, and Zera blushed as she said that. Rose then walked over to the bed before climbing up on it, and Zera followed her. The two laid down on their backs looking up at the ceiling. Rose's penis started to get bigger and bigger until she was twelve inches long and ten inches thick. Mavis and Wendy blushed as they saw that and they both started getting extremely wet to the point that it was leaking down their legs or dripping onto the floor. Rose sat back up before looking over at Mavis and Wendy.

"Come up here Mavis and Wendy," said Rose.

Mavis and Wendy didn't need to be told twice as they came over to where Rose was at. They was about to climb up when Zera spoke up.

"No clothing is allowed on the bed," said Zera.

Mavis and Wendy blushed but complied as they took their clothing off. Then they climbed up onto the bed after that.

"Right here Mavis," said Rose patting the area in front of her.

Mavis nodded her head as she came over in front of Rose and laid down on her back looking up at the ceiling. Wendy just sat there on the bed blushing as she looked at them.

"On your side," said Rose.

Mavis nodded her head and turned over on her side bending her knees as she did. Rose nodded her head and then put her arms around her moving closer to her. Zera moved herself down, so her head was nearby Mavis' pussy. Rose's big and thick penis rubbed against Mavis' wet dripping pussy.

"Aaaaaah.... mmmmm," moaned Mavis.

"You like that Mavis?" questioned Rose. "Don't worry there is more to come."

Rose started pushing her big and thick penis into Mavis' pussy stretching it as she did. Since she couldn't be harmed Mavis did not bleed at all, but she still could feel pain none the less. Mavis' eyes shut with tears in the corners of her eyes, but she had a blush on her face as Rose continued to push more and more inside of her. Wendy blushed and watched as Rose pushed her big thick penis inside Mavis, but smiled none the less. She was also really wet from just watching too. It didn't take long for Rose to get her big and thick penis inside Mavis and after that, she waited.

"Take some time to get used to it," said Rose.

Mavis nodded her head at her and waited as she tried to get used to Rose's size inside her. Rose kept kissing her on the cheeks and head to sooth the pain as she did. Mavis even turned her head and got a kiss on the mouth as well. Then they broke it after a little while and went back to what they were doing before that. After some time, Mavis was used to the size of Rose's penis.

"So big and thick," said Mavis. "I think you're going to stretch me."

"Don't worry you'll go back to normal after," said Rose. "I take you're used to it now?"

"Yes," said Mavis nodding her head.

"Alright then," said Rose.

Rose started moving her penis in and out of Mavis slowly, but the speed she was going at was still fast. It can even be seen by mages, but by ordinary people, it wouldn't be able to be seen.

"Ohhhh... aaaaaah... mmmmm... Rose... guaaah... mmmmm... yes," moaned Mavis who still had her eyes closed with a blush on her face.

Mavis felt one of her legs being lifted up and then a tongue on her clit. Her eyes open as she looked down to see Zera licking her, but then closed her eyes again as she continued to blush.

"Aaaaah... mmmmm... Zera... aaaaah... guaaah... Rose... mmmmm... yes," moaned Mavis.

Wendy felt left out and remembering what she saw Rose's mother and father doing she moved closer before taking one of Mavis' nipples in her mouth while rubbing the other breast. Mavis eyes opened and saw that it was Wendy before she closed them again blushing.

"Aaaah... oh yes... mmmmm... Wendy... aaaaah... Zera... guaaaah... Rose... mmmmmm... oh my yes," moaned Mavis. "My nipples... mmmmm... my pussy."

Wendy was switching nipples from time to time. Rose started moving faster and hard making her balls smack Mavis' pussy. Zera started licking a lot stronger than before giving more stimulation. Mavis was being overwhelmed by pleasure from several areas.

"AAAAAAAH.... OH GOD YES.... MMMMMMM..... WENDY.... AAAAAAH.... ZERA.... GUAAAAAH.... ROSE.... OH.... AAAAAH AAAAH YES, YES, YES!" shouted Mavis. "ROSE! WENDY! ZERA!"

Mavis sprayed all over as she came for the first time and this was just starting. She completely covered Rose's penis and balls in her cum and got some of it in Zera's mouth. That wasn't all either, because Mavis started to squirt from the nipples into Wendy's mouth. Although Wendy only had one nipple in her mouth, so the rest of the liquid out of Mavis' other breast got all over Wendy not that she cared at all. Still, Rose did not stop even when Mavis was cumming and continued to ram in and out of her. Zera continued to lick her, and Wendy continued to suck and drink the liquid from one breast to the other. However, to Mavis' horror, she released a black wave that went through the room when she started cumming, but after feeling the others continuing and noticing that nothing happened, she relaxed. She just focused on the pleasure she was receiving after that and ignored the black waves of magic.

"AAAAAAH... OH GOD YES... MMMMMMM... SO BIG... GUAAAAH... SO THICK... MMMMM... YOUR PENIS... AAAAAAH... YOUR TONGUE... GUAAAAAH... YOUR MOUTH!" shouted Mavis. "IT FEELS AMAZING! AAAAAAH... MMMMM... YES... FUCK MY PUSSY... LICK MY PUSSY... SUCK MY NIPPLES! AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH!"

"OH YES MAVIS!" shouted Rose. "WHAT AN... MMMMM... AMAZING YOUNG... AAAAAH... TIGHT WET PUSSY... MMMMM YOU HAVE! I'M... AAAAAH... GOING TO... MMMMMM... FUCK IT... AAAAAH AAAAH... HARD! TAKE... MMMMMM... MY DIVINE... AAAAAH... VAMPIRE... MMMMM... BIG THICK... AAAAAH AAAAAH... PENIS IN... MMMMM... THAT AMAZING... AAAAAH... YOUNG TIGHT... MMMMMM... WET PUSSY!"

"OHHHHH... YESSSSS... ROSE... MMMMMM... GIVE IT... AAAAAH... TO ME!" shouted Mavis. "I LOVE... YOUR BIG... MMMMM THICK PENIS... AAAAAH... YESSSSS... ZERA... MMMMM... LICK ME... I LOVE... YOUR TONGUE... AAAAAH... YESSSSS... WENDY... MMMMM... SUCK MY... HMMMM NIPPLES... I LOVE... YOUR MOUTH!"

Rose started moving faster and harder pounding in and out of Mavis' as her balls smacked her pussy harder. Zera started licking Mavis faster and harder. Wendy started sucking on Mavis nipples faster and harder. She used her tongue several times swirling it around it inside her mouth and flicking her tongue across it. She also bit Mavis' nipples lightly several times. Mavis was unable to speak now as she had her eyes closed and tongue hanging out of her mouth panting in pleasure. She stopped panting just to shout.

"ROSE! WENDY! ZERA!" shouted Mavis.

Mavis sprayed all over as she came for the second time already. She completely covered Rose's penis and balls in her cum and got some of it in Zera's mouth. That wasn't all either because Mavis started to squirt from the nipples into Wendy's mouth. Although Wendy only had one nipple in her mouth, so the rest of the liquid out of Mavis' other breast got all over Wendy again, she did not care at all. The black waves of magic Mavis was letting out was endless in her pleasure, but nothing was harmed by it at all. Still, Rose did not stop even when Mavis was cumming and continued to pound in and out of her. Zera continued to lick her, and Wendy continued to suck and drink the liquid from one breast to the other. Mavis came six more times one after the other before Rose started getting close to cumming.

"OH YES... MMMMM... MAVIS... AAAAAH AAAAH... I'M GOING TO... MMMMM CUM IN... AAAAAH YOUR AMAZING... MMMMM BEAUTIFUL YOUNG... AAAAAH TIGHT WET PUSSY!" shouted Rose.

"YESSSS... YESSSS... YESSSS... ROSE... GIVE ME YOUR... MMMMM CUM IN... AAAAAAH AAAAAH... MY AMAZING... MMMMM BEAUTIFUL YOUNG... AAAAAAH TIGHT WET... MMMMM PUSSSY!" shouted Mavis feeling Rose's penis pulse inside her and the pleasure she was receiving from the three.

"OH YES... MMMMM... MAVIS... AAAAAH... TAKE THAT... MMMMMM DIVINE VAMPIRE... AAAAAH AAAAAH CUM!" shouted Rose as she pounded in and out of Mavis several times. "I'M GOING TO... MMMMM... FILL YOUR... AAAAAH... AMAZING BEAUTIFUL... MMMMM... YOUNG TIGHT WET... AAAAAH AAAAAH PUSSY UP! I'M GOING TO... MMMMM MAKE YOU... AAAAAAH MINE... MMMMM... I'M GOING TO... AAAAAAH... MAKE YOU PREGNANT! NOW... MMMMM TAKE MY... DIVINE VAMPIRE... AAAAAAH AAAAAH CUM MAVIS!"

"ROSE! WENDY! ZERA!" shouted Mavis at the same time she felt Rose start to flood inside her.

Rose didn't just shot wave after wave of cum inside Mavis. No, she continued to pour inside of Mavis continuously for a while. At the same time, Mavis continued to cum one after another as Rose poured inside her. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes closed with a blush on her face. Mavis continued to cover Rose's penis and balls in her cum every time she came and got some of it in Zera's mouth. That wasn't all either though because Mavis started to squirt from the nipples into Wendy's mouth every time she came, and some of it got on Wendy. After a while of Rose continuing to pour deeply inside of Mavis she finally stopped, but instead of pulling out she continued to fuck Mavis again. Zera was still licking Mavis at this time, but Wendy stopped and started french kissing Mavis who was still sending wave after wave of dark magic around the room ineffectively. Wendy then took one of Mavis' hands and put it down to her pussy and Mavis took it from there as she started to rub Wendy's clit as the two continued to french kiss.

There was a knock on the door, and after that, the door swung open on its own showing Layla on the other side. Layla walked in smiling as she looked at the three before speaking.

"Your Majesty, I just came to tell you that Fairy Tail is now in their rooms resting peacefully," said Layla. "I also showed them where the bathrooms, great hall, common rooms, and the library was at."

Mavis and Wendy broke the kiss blushing being seen like this, but none the less Mavis spoke up as best she could.

"L-L... AAAAAAH... L-L-L... MMMMM... L-L-L... GUAAAAAH!" shouted Mavis having difficulty speaking.

"Yes the library," said Layla having understood. "There are three libraries in this palace. Just ask Zera she will show the way. Also, Your Majesty, the idiot has taken a bath, and the mess in the throne room is also cleaned up. Now I'll take my leave so you can continue."

With that, Layla disappeared down the hall flying away as the bedroom door shut by itself and then there was a click indicating that the door was locked. The other three continued after that for some time. Mavis came thirty times before the end of it. Wendy got off ten times herself from Mavis rubbing her pussy. Rose got off twenty times filling Mavis up as she did before finally pulling out after that. Mavis thought it was all over at the moment as everyone stopped she was panting and trying to get her breath. She tried to roll over, but Rose pushed her back onto her side.

"No stay," said Rose.

Mavis was confused, but none the less stayed there as she tried to get her breath back her pussy dripping cum out of it from how much Rose put inside her. Rose got into position before getting closer to Mavis and putting her arms back around her. Zera went back to licking Mavis cum filled pussy. Wendy went back to french-kissing Mavis while having her rub her pussy. Mavis was busy kissing Wendy with her eyes closed when she felt Rose's penis by her ass. Her eyes open wide as she felt that in shock before they closed again as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. She could feel Rose pushing her penis inside her ass. Once Rose was all inside she then started moving in and out of Mavis' ass.

"OH YES MAVIS... MMMMM... THIS BEAUTIFUL SEXY... AAAAAAAH... ASS IS MINE... MMMMMM... I'M GOING TO... AAAAAAAH... FUCK THIS... BEAUTIFUL SEXY ASS... MMMMM GOOD!" shouted Rose. "I'M GOING... MMMMM... TO CUM... AAAAAH AAAAAH IN THIS... BEAUTIFUL SEXY... MMMMM ASS!"

Mavis blushed heavily as she heard that and her eyes remained shout. Rose then continued to fuck Mavis' ass hard and fast making Mavis cum another twenty times before the end of it. Wendy got off ten times herself from Mavis rubbing her pussy. Rose got off another ten times filling Mavis' ass up as she did before finally pulling out after that. Mavis wasn't able to go on after that though and fell asleep.

"I think you overdid it, Your Majesty," said Zera. "She fell asleep now."

"No, that is a good sign," said Rose. "It means we did our job of satisfying her. For now, let's just let her rest up some. I'll be right back."

Zera nodded her head, and Rose disappeared for a few moments. She came back a moment later after that before looking at Wendy.

"Wendy, come here," said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head before she moved over to the edge of the bed and then stood up. After that, she moved closer to Rose as Zera got up off the bed as well. Wendy looked at Rose as she got to her.

"Turn around," said Rose.

Wendy turned around so that her back was facing Rose.

"Now stick your ass out," said Rose.

Wendy blushed but stuck her ass out towards Rose.

"Your back is bent too much," said Rose.

Wendy moved her back up some until Rose stopped her.

"Right there," said Rose.

"Okay," said Wendy.

Rose got closer to Wendy and put her hand on the side of her stomach. Soon Wendy felt Rose's penis brush against her wet dripping pussy.

"Aaaaaaah... mmmmm," moaned Wendy.

"You like that?" asked Rose. "Don't worry I'll make you feel wonderful."

Wendy nodded her head at that and then she felt Rose start to push inside of her after that. Her eyes closed as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes from the pain and Wendy clenched her teeth tightly as well. Wendy continued to feel Rose's big and thick penis go farther inside of her as she stood there on her feet. After a little while, Rose was inside of her.

"Take a moment to get used to it," said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head and waited for herself to get used to it. Rose continued to kiss Wendy's head and neck to soothe the pain as she did. Wendy even turned her head some and got some kisses on the cheek as well. After some time Wendy was used to the size of Rose's penis.

"You are seriously large," said Wendy.

"I take it you're ready now?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Wendy.

"Alright then," said Rose.

Rose then started moving her penis in and out of Wendy slowly, but the speed she was going at was still fast. It can even be seen by mages, but by ordinary people, it wouldn't be able to be seen.

"Aaaaah... mmmm... yes Rose... guaaaah... aaaaaah... mmmmm... yes," moaned Wendy with her eyes shut and a blush on her face.

Zera walked over before she got on her knees and started licking Wendy's clit. Wendy's eyes shot open as she felt that before they closed again as she continued to blush.

"Mmmmm... aaaaaah... Zera... guaaaah... mmmmm... aaaaah... Rose... aaaaah... mmmmm... Oh my yes," moaned Wendy.

"Aaaaaah... mmmmm... amazing... guaaaaah... oh yes... so amazing... mmmmm so young... aaaaah... so tight... so wet," moaned Rose. "Oh I need that... mmmmm... amazing young... guaaaah... tight wet... mmmmm dragon slayer... aaaaah... pussy."

"Ohhhh... mmmmm... Rose... aaaaah... yes take... mmmm... my amazing... guaaaaah... young tight wet... mmmmmm... dragon slayer... aaaaaah... pussy," moaned Wendy. "Ohhhh... mmmm... Zera... aaaaah... yes... lick my... aaaah aaaah... mmmmmm mmmmmm... young tight wet... aaaaah mmmmm... dragon slayer... oh yes... aaaah aaaah pussy."

Rose started moving faster and hard making her balls smack Wendy's pussy. Zera started licking a lot stronger than before giving more stimulation. Wendy was being overwhelmed by pleasure as her pussy dripped down her legs with wetness. Some of the wetness getting in Zera's mouth as she did.

"AAAAAH AAAAAAABH... MMMMMMM MMMMMM... OH GOD YES... ZERA... GUAAAAAH... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... MMMMMM MMMMM... ROSE... OH... AAAAAH AAAAH YES, YES, YES!" shouted Wendy. "ROSE! ZERA!"

Wendy sprayed all over as she came for the first time and this was just starting. She completely covered Rose's penis and balls in her cum and got some of it in Zera's mouth.  Still though Rose did not stop even when Wendy was cumming and continued to ram in and out of her and Zera continued to lick her. Wendy had her arm up in the air while Rose fucked her from behind and her legs was partially spread out so that Zera could like her, but the gap between thigh and thigh wasn't that large. Wendy's legs and body continued to shake and tremble as she came and even after that her legs was shaking and trembling from the pleasure. Her body also moved with Rose's as she continued to fuck her pussy from behind. If it wasn't for Rose's hands on the side of her stomach, Wendy might have collapsed to the floor a while ago. 

"AAAAAAH AAAAAAH... OH GOD YES... MMMMMMM MMMMM... SO BIG... GUAAAAH... SO THICK... MMMMM... YOUR PENIS... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH... YOUR MOUTH... MMMMMM MMMMMM!" shouted Wendy. "IT FEELS WONDERFUL! AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... MMMMM MMMMMM... YESSSSS... FUCK MY AMAZING... GUAAAAAHHHH... YOUNG TIGHT WET... AAAAAH AAAAH... MMMMMM MMMMM... DRAGON SSSSSLAYER PUSSSSSSSY... AAAAAAH AAAAAH... MMMMMM MMMMMM... LICK MY AMAZING... GUAAAAAAHHH... YOUNG TIGHT WET... AAAAAH AAAAH... MMMMM MMMMM... DRAGON SSSSSLAYER PUSSSSSSSY! AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH!"

"OH YES WENDY!" shouted Rose. "WHAT AN... MMMMM MMMMM... AMAZING YOUNG... AAAAAH AAAAAAH... TIGHT WET DRAGON... GUAAAAH... SLAYER PUSSY... MMMMM YOU HAVE! I'M... AAAAAH AAAAAAH... GOING TO... MMMMMM MMMMMM... FUCK IT... AAAAAH AAAAH... HARD! TAKE... MMMMMM... MY DIVINE... AAAAAH AAAAAAH... VAMPIRE... MMMMM... BIG THICK... AAAAAH AAAAAH... PENIS IN... MMMMM... THAT AMAZING... AAAAAH... YOUNG TIGHT WET... MMMMMM MMMMM... DRAGON SLAYER PUSSY!"

"OHHHHH... GOD YESSSSS YESSSSS YESSSS... ROSE... MMMMMM MMMMMMM... GIVE IT... AAAAAH  AAAAAH... TO ME!" shouted Wendy. "I LOVE... YOUR BIG... MMMMM MMMMMM... THICK PENIS... AAAAAH AAAAAH... YESSSSS... ZERA... MMMMM... LICK ME... I LOVE... YOUR TONGUE... AAAAAH AAAAAAH... GOD YESSSSS YESSSS YESSSS YESSSS... MMMMMMMM MMMMMMM... FASTER... HARDER... AAAAAAH AAAAAH... MAKE ME DRIPPING WET!"

Rose started moving faster and harder pounding in and out of Wendy as her balls smacked her pussy harder. Zera started licking Wendy faster and harder using her tongue to swirl around Wendy's clit and even flick her tongue across it. Wendy's pussy was now dripping with wetness either by leaking down her legs or straight down onto the floor, and some of that got in Zera's mouth. Wendy's body was shaking and trembling with pleasure. Wendy's arms and body moving as Rose fucked her from behind. Wendy was unable to speak now as she had her eyes closed and tongue hanging out of her mouth panting in pleasure. If it weren't for Rose holding the side of her stomach, she wouldn't be standing now. She stopped panting a moment later just to shout.

"ROSE! ZERA!" shouted Wendy.

Wendy sprayed all over as she came for the second time already. She completely covered Rose's penis and balls in her cum and got some of it in Zera's mouth. Still Rose did not stop even when Wendy was cumming and continued to pound in and out of her while Zera continued to lick her. Wendy came six more times one after the other before Rose started getting close to cumming.

"OH YESSSSSS... MMMMM MMMMMM... WENDY... AAAAAH AAAAH... I'M GOING TO... GUAAAAAA... CUM IN... AAAAAH AAAAAAH... YOUR AMAZING... MMMMM MMMMM... BEAUTIFUL YOUNG... GUAAAAAH... TIGHT WET DRAGON... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH... PUSSY!" shouted Rose.

"GOD YESSSS... YESSSS... YESSSS... ROSE... GIVE ME YOUR... MMMMM... CUM IN... AAAAAAH AAAAAH... MY AMAZING... MMMMM MMMMM... BEAUTIFUL YOUNG... AAAAAAH AAAAH... TIGHT WET... MMMMM MMMMM... DRAGON SLAYER PUSSSY!" shouted Wendy feeling Rose's penis pulse inside her and the pleasure she was receiving.

"OH YESSSSS... MMMMM AAAAAH... WENDY... AAAAAH AAAAAH... TAKE THAT... MMMMMM MMMM... DIVINE VAMPIRE... AAAAAH AAAAAH CUM!" shouted Rose as she pounded in and out of Wendy several times. "I'M GOING TO... MMMMM MMMMMM... FILL YOUR... AAAAAH AAAAAH... AMAZING BEAUTIFUL... MMMMM... YOUNG TIGHT WET... AAAAAH AAAAAH... DRAGON SLAYER PUSSY... MMMMM MMMMM... UP! I'M GOING TO... MMMMM... MAKE YOU... AAAAAAH AAAAH AAAAH... MINE... MMMMM MMMMM... I'M GOING TO... AAAAAAH... MAKE YOU PREGNANT! NOW... MMMMM... TAKE MY... DIVINE VAMPIRE... AAAAAAH AAAAAH... CUM WENDY!"

"ROSE! ZERA!" shouted Wendy at the same time she felt Rose start to flood inside her.

Rose pounded into Wendy one last time before she started cumming continuously for a while. Wendy continued to cum one after another as Rose poured inside her. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes closed with a blush on her face. Wendy continued to cover Rose's penis and balls in her cum every time she came and got some of it in Zera's mouth. After a while of Rose continuing to pour deeply inside of Wendy she finally stopped, but instead of pulling out she continued to fuck Wendy again while Zera continued to lick Wendy's pussy.

Some time went by since then, and Wendy came thirty times before the end of it. Rose got off twenty times filling Wendy up as she did before finally pulling out after that. Wendy stayed there though on unsteady legs waiting for Rose to continued. She already saw what happened with Mavis and knew this wasn't the end of it yet. Wendy continued to stay there as she tried to get her breath back her pussy dripping cum out of it from how much Rose put inside her. Wendy giggled a little later before speaking.

"You seriously put a lot inside," said Wendy.

"S-S-Sorry," said Rose rubbing her head nervously.

"No it's alright," said Wendy.

"Alright I'm going to continue," said Rose.

"Come give it to me," said Wendy.

Rose got herself into position without moving her hands from Wendy's stomach. Zera went back to licking Wendy's cum filled pussy. Wendy had her eyes closed waiting to feel Rose's penis in her ass, and she was not disappointed as a moment later she felt Rose's penis start to move inside her ass. Wendy blushed with her eyes closed and tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. She could feel Rose pushing her penis farther and farther inside her ass. Once Rose was all inside she then started moving in and out of Wendy's ass.

"OH YESSSSSS WENDY... MMMMM MMMMMM... WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SEXY... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... ASS JUST FOR ME... MMMMMM... I'M GOING TO... AAAAAAAH AAAAAH... FUCK THIS... BEAUTIFUL SEXY DRAGON... MMMMM MMMMMM... SLAYER ASS GOOD!" shouted Rose. "I'M GOING... MMMMM MMMMM... TO CUM... AAAAAH AAAAAH... IN THIS... BEAUTIFUL SEXY DRAGON... MMMMM MMMMMM... SLAYER ASS!"

"OH GOD YESSSSS YESSSS YESSSS... AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH... ROSE ROSE ROSE... MMMMMM MMMM MMMM... CUM IN MY... BEAUTIFUL SEXY DRAGON... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH... SLAYER ASSS!" shouted Wendy. "FUCK MY... AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... BEAUTIFUL SEXY DRAGON... MMMMM MMMMM MMMM... SLAYER ASSS!"

Rose then continued to fuck Wendy's ass hard and fast making Wendy cum another twenty times before the end of it. Rose got off another ten times filling Wendy's ass up as she did before finally pulling out after that. Rose then let Wendy go, and she collapsed onto the floor her legs and body giving out. Her chest and breasts was down touching the ground while her ass was in the air dripping cum from it. Wendy was unable to go on and was already asleep. 

"Good job, Your Majesty," said Zera. "She is completely satisfied and has fallen asleep now."

"Yes and you did a good job too," said Rose. "For now we will just leave her there and wake her up later. I'll be right back."

Zera nodded her head, and Rose disappeared for a few moments. She came back a little later after that before looking back at Zera.

"Zera, come here," said Rose.

"Oh yeah I been waiting for this," said Zera excitedly with a blush on her face.

Zera walked over to where Rose was at and then stood in front of her looking at her.

"Turn around," said Rose.

Zera turned around so that her back was facing Rose. Rose then walked up before picking Zera up by her thighs and held her up like that. Zera's pussy was on display for everyone to see her getting fucked. Zera could feel Rose's penis rub against her wet pussy.

"Ooooooh... mmmmm," said Zera.

"What do you want Zera?" asked Rose.

Zera blushed as she heard that and started moving to try to get Rose inside her.

"Please give it to me," begged Zera.

"Give you what Zera?" asked Rose. "What do you want?"

Zera's blush darkened as she heard that.

"Please give me your big thick penis," said Zera quietly.

"What was that I couldn't hear you Zera?" asked Rose.

Zera's face went completely red as she shouted loudly.

"GIVE ME THAT BIG THICK ENORMOUS DIVINE VAMPIRE PENIS! FUCK MY YOUNG TIGHT WET ANGEL PUSSY! FUCK MY YOUNG TIGHT ANGEL ASS! POUR YOUR CUM IN MY YOUNG TIGHT WET ANGEL PUSSY! POUR YOUR CUM IN MY YOUNG TIGHT ANGEL ASS! MAKE ME PREGNANT! FUCK ME UNTIL I PASS OUT!" shouted Zera completely red.

Rose smiled as she heard that and started pushing herself inside Zera's pussy. Zera's eyes closed with tears in the corner of her eyes as she felt Rose's huge big thick penis continue to enter her pussy. After a little while, Rose was finally entirely inside and instead of waiting for Zera to get used to the size of her penis she started moving in and out of Zera. The speed she was moving in and out of Zera's pussy was slow to the point that normal mages would be able to see it, but for ordinary people, it would be unseen. Zera's pussy was dripping with wetness onto the floor in pleasure as she loved every moment of it. She didn't want Rose to wait until she got used to the size of her penis.

"Aaaaaah aaaah aaaah... mmmmm mmmm mmmmm... oh yes Rose," said Zera. 

"Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaah... mmmmm mmmm mmmmm... amazing... guaaaaah... oh yes... so amazing... mmmmm so young... aaaaah... so tight... so wet," moaned Rose. "Oh I need that... mmmmm... amazing young... guaaaah... tight wet... mmmmm... Angel pussy."

"Ohhhh... mmmmm... Rose... aaaaah... yes take... mmmm... my amazing... guaaaaah... young tight wet... Angel pussy," moaned Zera. "Ohhhh... mmmm mmmm mmmm... Rose... aaaaah aaaah... yes yes yes... fuck my... aaaah aaaah... mmmmmm mmmmmm... young tight wet... aaaaah mmmmm... Angel... oh yes... aaaah aaaah aaaah... pussy. Faster... aaaaah... aaaaah... harder."

Rose started moving faster and harder making her balls smack Zera's pussy. Zera was being overwhelmed by pleasure as her pussy continued to drip down onto the floor. Rose moved Zera so that she was standing overtop Wendy who was on the floor sleeping still.

"AAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... MMMMMMM MMMMMM MMMMM... OH GOD YES... ROSE... GUAAAAAH... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... MMMMMM MMMMM... YES, YES, YES!" shouted Zera. "ROSE!"

Zera sprayed all over as she came for the first time and this was just starting. She completely covered Rose's penis and balls in her cum and covered Wendy's ass with it.  Still though Rose did not stop even when Zera was cumming and continued to ram in and out of her and Zera was loving every moment of it. Zera had her arm up in the air while Rose held her up by her thighs and continued to fuck her with her pussy on display for all to see. Zera's legs and body continued to shake and tremble as she came and even after that her legs was shaking and trembling from the pleasure. Her body also moved with Rose as she continued to fuck her pussy.

"AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH... OH GOD... OH GOD... OH GOD... YES YES YES... MMMMMMM MMMMM MMMMM... SO HUGE... SO BIG... GUAAAAH... SO THICK... MMMMM MMMM MMMM... YOUR PENIS... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH... MMMMMM MMMMMM!" shouted Zera. "IT FEELS WONDERFUL! AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH... MMMMM MMMMMM... YESSSSS... FUCK MY AMAZING... GUAAAAAHHHH... YOUNG TIGHT WET... AAAAAH AAAAH AAAAAH... MMMMMM MMMMM MMMMM... ANGEL PUSSSSSSSY!"

"OH YES ZERA!" shouted Rose. "WHAT AN... MMMMM MMMMM... AMAZING YOUNG... AAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH... TIGHT WET... GUAAAAH... ANGEL PUSSY... MMMMM... YOU HAVE! I'M... AAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH... GOING TO... MMMMMM MMMMMM... FUCK IT... AAAAAH AAAAH... HARD! I'M... AAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH... MMMMM MMMMM MMMM... GOING TO GIVE... GUAAAAAH... YOU WHAT YOU... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH WANT!"

"OHHHHH... GOD YESSSSS YESSSSS YESSSS... ROSE... MMMMMM MMMMMMM... GIVE IT... AAAAAH  AAAAAH AAAAAH... TO ME!" shouted Zera. "I LOVE... YOUR HUGE BIG... MMMMM MMMMMM MMMMMMM... THICK PENIS... AAAAAH AAAAAH ... GOD GOD GOD... YESSSSS YESSSS YESSSS YESSSS... MMMMMMMM MMMMMMM... FASTER... HARDER... AAAAAAH AAAAAH... GIVE ME YOUR CUM!"

Rose started moving faster and harder pounding in and out of Zera as her balls smacked her pussy harder. Zera's body was shaking and trembling with pleasure as Rose continued to pound her pussy fast and hard. Zera's arms and body moving as Rose fucked her while holding her by her thighs. Zera was unable to speak now as she had her eyes closed and tongue hanging out of her mouth panting in pleasure. If it weren't for Rose holding her up by her thighs, she wouldn't be standing now. She stopped panting a moment later just to shout.

"ROSE!" shouted Zera.

Zera sprayed all over as she came for the second time already. She completely covered Rose's penis and balls in her cum and covered Wendy's ass with it. Still Rose did not stop even when Zera was cumming and continued to pound in and out of her while Zera continued to love every moment of it. Zera came six more times one after the other before Rose started getting close to cumming.

"OH YESSSSSS... MMMMM MMMMMM... ZERA... AAAAAH AAAAH AAAAAAH... HERE IT COMES... GUAAAAAA... JUST WHAT YOU WANTED... AAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH... MY CUM IN... MMMMMM MMMMM... YOUR AMAZING BEAUTIFUL... GUAAAAAAH... YOUNG TIGHT... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAH... WET ANGEL PUSSY!" shouted Rose.

"GOD YESSSS... YESSSS... YESSSS... ROSE... GIVE ME YOUR... MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM... DIVINE VAMPIRE CUM... AAAAAAH AAAAAH... IN MY AMAZING... MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM... BEAUTIFUL YOUNG... AAAAAAH AAAAH AAAAAAH... TIGHT WET... MMMMM MMMMM MMMM... ANGEL PUSSSY!" shouted Zera feeling Rose's penis pulse inside her and the pleasure she was receiving.

"OH YESSSSS... MMMMM AAAAAH... ZERA... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAAH... TAKE MY... MMMMMM MMMM MMMMM... DIVINE VAMPIRE... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH CUM!" shouted Rose as she pounded in and out of Zera several times. "I'M GOING TO... MMMMM MMMMMM MMMMM... POUR MY CUM... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH...  IN YOUR AMAZING... MMMMM MMMM MMMM... BEAUTIFUL YOUNG TIGHT... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH... WET ANGEL PUSSY! I'M GOING TO... MMMMM MMMMM MMMM... MAKE YOU... AAAAAAH AAAAH AAAAH... MINE... MMMMM MMMMM... I'M GOING TO... AAAAAAH... MAKE YOU PREGNANT... MMMMM MMMM... LIKE YOU WANTED! NOW... MMMMM MMMM MMMM... TAKE MY... DIVINE VAMPIRE... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH... CUM ZERA!"

"ROSE!" shouted Zera at the same time she felt Rose start to flood inside her.

Rose pounded into Zera one last time before she started cumming continuously for a while. Zera continued to cum one after another as Rose poured inside her. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes closed with a blush on her face. Zera continued to cover Rose's penis and balls in her cum every time she came and covered Wendy's ass with it. After a while of Rose continuing to pour deeply inside of Zera she finally stopped, but instead of pulling out she continued to fuck Zera again while Zera continued to enjoy it.

Some time went by since then, and Zera came thirty times before the end of it. Rose got off twenty times filling Zera up as she did before finally pulling out after that. Rose continued to hold Zera up by her thighs after that and Zera waited for Rose to continue. Zera continued to stay there as she tried to get her breath back her pussy dripping cum out of it from how much Rose put inside her. Zera smiled and giggled a little later before speaking.

"Thanks for putting a lot inside," said Zera.

"That's what you wanted," said Rose.

"Yes it was," said Zera. "Now come fuck my ass."

"What was that?" asked Rose as her penis rubbed against Zera's ass.

"FUCK MY ASS WITH THAT HUGE BIG THICK DIVINE VAMPIRE PENIS!" shouted Zera as her face went red.

Rose smiled and shoved her penis inside of Zera's ass not disappointing her. Zera blushed and closed her eyes that had tears in the corner of them. She could feel Rose pushing her penis farther and farther inside her ass, and she loved it. Once Rose was all inside she then started moving in and out of Zera's ass.

"OH YESSSSSS ZERA... MMMMM MMMMMM MMMMM... WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SEXY... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH... ANGEL ASS... MMMMMM... I'M GOING TO... AAAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAAH... FUCK THIS... BEAUTIFUL SEXY ANGEL... MMMMM MMMMMM... ASS GOOD!" shouted Rose. "I'M GOING... MMMMM MMMMM... TO CUM... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAAH... IN THIS... BEAUTIFUL SEXY... MMMMM MMMMMM... ANGEL ASS JUST... LIKE YOU... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAAH WANT!"

"OH GOD YESSSSS YESSSS YESSSS... AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH... ROSE ROSE ROSE... MMMMMM MMMM MMMM... CUM IN MY... BEAUTIFUL SEXY... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH... ANGEL ASSS!" shouted Zera. "FUCK MY... AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... BEAUTIFUL SEXY... MMMMM MMMMM MMMM... ANGEL ASSS!"

Rose continued to fuck Zera's ass hard and fast making Zera cum another twenty times before the end of it. Rose got off another ten times filling Zera's ass up as she did before finally pulling out after that. Rose then moved away before she put Zera down and she collapsed onto the floor her legs and body giving out. She was in the same position that Wendy was in with her chest against the ground in her ass in the air. Zera was unable to go on and was already asleep. 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter took a little while as I had three lemons to do in it as well as a few other things with Fairy Tail. Anyways an interesting chapter if I do say so myself as we got to find out a few things and get a lemon. I had a reason for doing the lemon now instead of later, but there will be most likely another one later on as well. The interactions between Fairy Tail and the others in the God-world was pretty interesting. Anyways have fun with this chapter, and I'll see you on the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions and my OC's.

 **Note:**  I think I fixed the relative relationships between Lucy, Makarov, and Laxus now. I also have what the other Angel relatives of Lucy's would be by now (I hope anyway). I still got to work on the Angel relatives for Makarov and Laxus, but other than that Lucy relatives are already known. It's definitely a big family and a lot of searching and thinking. Just to let you know since there are 620 Angel relatives of Lucy, Makarov, and Laxus most of them won't be named as it would get complicated to remember all their names. So if any of them are introduced it will be a small number of them as naming 620 of them will get mighty long.


	8. Cold Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of activity Mavis, Wendy, and Zera are passed out. What will be next though and what will Fairy Tail do next? Well we will figure that out as the story continues.

Rose moved Wendy and Zera to the bed, and Mavis woke up due to everything being too quiet. They waited for a little while before Rose woke up Wendy. After that, they waited again for a bit longer before Mavis tried to wake up Zera. 

"Mmmmm... just a little longer," said Zera sleepily.

"You been saying that for a while," said Mavis pouting.

Zera didn't reply indicating she feel back to sleep. Mavis sighed before looking at Rose for help.

"Guess she doesn't want to be bitten," said Rose.

"BItten!" shouted Zera wide awake standing on top of the bed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I do! I do! I do!"

"Good to see you're awake finally," said Rose.

Zera calmed down but looked at Rose before speaking.

"You wasn't joking, right?" asked Zera. "You're really going to bite?"

"No, I just wanted to wake you up," said Rose sarcastically.

Zera pouted and frowned as she said that before falling back onto the bed trying to go back to sleep again.

"I was being sarcastic," said Rose. "Now get up for a little while."

Zera jumped back up on her feet as she heard that and her eyes lit up with excitement. Zera quickly flew over before landing and ran over to Rose.

"Bite me! Bite me! Bite me!" shouted Zera excitedly.

"Calm down Zera," said Rose holding up a hand. "First I need to explain a few things."

Zera nodded her head before moving away letting Rose explain what she needed.

"It's your choice if you want the bite or not," said Rose looking at all three of them, "but be warned once bitten your race will no longer be human. You will be a vampire, and there is no coming back from that. Only those that have feelings for me would actually be able to turn into a vampire. If you do not have feelings for me then instead you will turn to ash completely. Due to the fact I'm a Half God and Half Vampire, you will gain immortality meaning you will live for a long time unless killed, but that is rather hard to do and more so since you will have regeneration. This means that you will not age by looks, but you will still get older every year, and you will regenerate if you take any damage. You will gain immense abilities due to being bitten by a Half God and Half Vampire. Your abilities will be similar to my own, but your magic will stay as is and will not change other than getting strong. Another word you will be similar to a Half God and Half Vampire, but you won't have God magic. You Zera will be different you will become a Half Angel and Half Vampire with immortality and regeneration. Any dark magic or curse will be removed, and you will regain your thirteen-year-old body."

Mavis looked worried, and Rose noticed it before speaking telepathically.

 _"Worried?"_ asked Rose.

 _"Yes,"_ said Mavis.  _"Will Fairy Law be affected and what about Fairy Heart."_

 _"Good question Mavis, but I assure you that everything will be fine,"_ said Rose.  _"Fairy Law maybe based on Law which is a dark magic, but due to the fact that you modified and improved it so that users wouldn't suffer from its side effect to a certain extent, it will not be affected or even considered a dark magic. As for Fairy Heart, your body will no longer be at the guild anymore as you will regain it, but the Lacrima will remain in the guild. Fairy Heart is not what you think it is Mavis."_

Wendy and Zera was standing there waiting they both didn't need to be told what is going on. They knew that Rose and Mavis was talking telepathically to each other.

 _"It's good to hear that Fairy Law won't be affected,"_  said Mavis.  _"What do you mean by Fairy Heart is not what I think it is Rose?"_

 _"Fairy Heart is not a source of infinite Magic Power, stemming from a combination of residual Magic Power left in your body due to Ankhseram's Curse and decades of failed experiments by Precht in an attempt to resurrect you,"_ said Rose. _"Fairy Heart's power is not so great that Etherion could, hypothetically, be fired an infinite number of times if its power source were to become Fairy Heart either. We both know that was just hypothetical. Fairy Heart is your very magical power."_

Mavis' eyes widen before she touched her chest with one of her hands and then spoke again,  _"My magical power."_

 _"What you do from here is your decision and yours alone,"_ said Rose before breaking telepathic communication.

Rose got up and went to the window looking out of it remaining quiet, but she didn't have to wait long for a response.

"I want you to bite me," said Mavis.

"Me too," said Wendy.

"You don't have to bother asking me," said Zera as her eyes lit up with excitement.

Rose turned and looked back at them before speaking, "Before we begin, know one thing. Some of your appearance and personality will change. Are you still sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes!" shouted all three of them.

"Very well we will begin," said Rose. "I will start with Mavis then do the same with Wendy and finally you Zera."

They all nodded their heads as she said that. Rose walked forward towards Mavis who tilted her head to the side and moved her hair out of the way revealing her neck. Rose then put her arms around her holding her in place. Rose moved her head down opening her mouth revealing her vampire fangs and then bite down drawing blood from Mavis. Rose did not waste any of the blood as she put her mouth over it letting the blood run in her mouth and down her throat.

"Aaaaaah!" shouted Mavis as she felt Rose bite down on her neck.

Black magic formed around Mavis and Rose, but this magic didn't harm anything at all in the room. Mavis and Rose was inside of a sphere of black magic, and this black sphere of magic continued to send out back wave after black wave of magic through the room but didn't harm anything. Wendy and Zera just continued to look at the black sphere waiting for it to be finished. After a while, the black sphere of magic that formed around Mavis and Rose faded to a golden sphere of magic that blinded everyone except Zera. Wendy had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the golden light.

Inside the center of the golden sphere of magic, Rose continued to hold onto Mavis. Mavis' eyes started glowing red, and her hair started to change colors until it was a silver that faded into a pale blonde at the tips. Mavis felt something start to grow where her tail bone was at. It was a silver tail that faded into a pale blonde at the tip just like her hair color. Mavis then felt her teeth changing and two of them getting bigger as she grew fangs just like Rose and other vampires. Then Mavis felt something grow nearby her ears. It was two silver horns that faded into a pale blonde at the tips and both horns curved before pointing straight up. The golden sphere of magic started to die down and soon, Rose and Mavis can be seen again by everyone. Rose continued to let Mavis' blood run in her mouth and down her throat, and she had to admit Mavis' blood actually tasted amazingly good. Rose pulled her fangs out of Mavis' neck and as soon as she did no marks was there.

Rose stepped back and looked at Mavis along with Wendy and Zera. Mavis looked up and at the others with red eyes before gasping in surprise.

"I-I-I can see your auras," said Mavis surprised. "I-I-Is this God sight?"

"It is," said Rose nodding her head smiling.

Mavis turned and looked out the window before gasping in surprise again.

"I can see everything clearly," said Mavis.

"Vampire sight," said Rose. "It allows us to see even in the harshest of weather or darkness, but even a human can see in this weather although it wouldn't be easy. Angels have been trained to be able to see through this as well."

Mavis turned back around and looked down at her hands flexing them making a fist and then relaxing it a few times. She then looked back up and at Rose.

"Amazing I feel so much stronger physically and magically," said Mavis.

"Most of your abilities and magic was multiplied from being bitten," said Rose smiling.

Mavis nodded her head and started looking herself over checking her tail and hair that she got. She smiled when she saw the colors of her tail and hair. Mavis looked back at the others with a smile, and her glowing red eyes started to disappear. Her eyes returned to green, but she had her pupils back again and red flecks in her eyes. Mavis moved away to where Wendy and Zera was at before standing there playing with her tail waiting.

Wendy walked forwards ready to get her bite, and when she was close enough, she tilted her head to the side and moved her hair out of the way revealing her neck. Rose put her arms around her holding her in place. Rose then moved her head down opening her mouth revealing her vampire fangs before bite down drawing blood from Wendy. Rose did not waste any of the blood as she put her mouth over it letting the blood run in her mouth and down her throat.

"Aaaaah!" shouted Wendy as she felt Rose bite down on her neck.

Wind magic formed around Wendy and Rose. Wendy and Rose was inside of a sphere of wind magic, and this magic didn't seem to do anything to the surrounding area. Mavis and Zera just continued to look at the wind sphere waiting for it to be finished.

Inside the center of the wind sphere of magic, Rose continued to hold onto Wendy. Wendy's eyes started glowing red, and her hair started to get longer until it was down to her ankles if she had her hair down. The tips of her hair began to change so that her hair faded from a blue to a light blue at the tips similar to her magic. Wendy felt something start to grow where her tail bone was at. It was a dark blue scaled dragon tail that faded into light blue at the tip, but the tip of it was like that of Rose's. Wendy then felt her teeth changing and two of them getting bigger as she grew fangs just like Rose and other vampires. Wendy felt something grow nearby her ears. It was two blue horns that faded into a light blue at the tips and both horns curved before pointing straight up. The wind sphere of magic started to die down. Rose continued to let Wendy's blood run in her mouth and down her throat, and she had to admit Wendy's blood actually tasted amazingly good just like Mavis'. Rose pulled her fangs out of Wendy's neck and as soon as she did no marks was there.

Rose stepped back and looked at Wendy along with Mavis and Zera. Wendy looked up and at the others with red eyes.

"So this is what God sight is like," said Wendy interested.

Wendy turned and looked out the window before smiling.

"This vampire sight is amazing," said Wendy. "Everything is so clear."

"Yes, pretty cool isn't it?" asked Rose.

"Yes very," said Wendy.

Wendy turned back around and looked down at her hands flexing them making a fist and then relaxing it a few times. She then looked back up and at Rose.

"Amazing Mavis is right," said Wendy. "I feel so much stronger physically and magically."

Rose, Mavis, and Zera smiled as she said that.

Wendy started looking herself over checking her tail and hair that she got. She smiled when she saw the colors of her tail and hair. Wendy looked back at the others with a smile, and her glowing red eyes started to disappear. Her eyes returned to brown, but she had red flecks in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sexy," said Wendy.

Rose nodded her head while Mavis and Zera blushed. Wendy giggled as she moved away to where Mavis and Zera was at before standing there playing with her tail waiting.

Zera walked forwards ready to get her bite, and when she was close enough, she tilted her head to the side and moved her hair out of the way revealing her neck. Rose put her arms around her holding her in place. Rose then moved her head down opening her mouth revealing her vampire fangs before bite down drawing blood from Zera. Rose did not waste any of the blood as she put her mouth over it letting the blood run in her mouth and down her throat.

"Aaaaah!" shouted Zera as she felt Rose bite down on her neck.

Silver hot magic formed around Zera and Rose. Zera and Rose was inside of a sphere of silver hot magic, and this magic didn't seem to do anything to the surrounding area. Mavis and Wendy just continued to look at the silver hot sphere waiting for it to be finished.

Inside the center of the silver hot sphere of magic, Rose continued to hold onto Zera. Zera's eyes started glowing red, and her hair started to get longer until it was down to her ankles. Her hair began to change colors until it was a black that faded into a brown at the tips. Zera felt something start to grow where her tail bone was at. It was a black tail that faded into brown at the tip. Zera felt her teeth changing and two of them getting bigger as she grew fangs just like Rose and other vampires. Then Zera felt something grow nearby her ears. It was two black horns that faded into brown at the tips and both horns curved before pointing straight up. The silver hot sphere of magic started to die down. Rose continued to let Zera's blood run in her mouth and down her throat, and she had to admit Zera's blood actually tasted amazingly good just like the other two. Rose pulled her fangs out of Zera's neck and as soon as she did no marks was there.

Rose stepped back and looked at Zera along with Mavis and Wendy. Zera looked up and at the others with red eyes before smiling.

"Finally I been waiting for this," said Zera happily.

"What magic was that?" asked Wendy curiously.

"Angel Fire," said Rose. "It's intense fire magic only available to Angels."

"I see," said Wendy.

"Now that is done," said Rose. "I think a nice bath will do."

Zera's eyes stopped glowing red, but she now had silvery blue eyes instead of the olive she used to.

"Alright let's go take a bath," said Zera happily.

The four of them vanished into thin air. They reappeared in a bathroom, but this bathroom was bright and shiny just like most of the other room. The bathroom had a big in the ground bathtub. Zera went about filling the bath up as Wendy and Mavis watched to see that it was filled up with blood instead of water. Once the big in the ground bathtub was filled up with blood Rose walked over before getting in sighing as she did. Zera followed after sighing as she relaxed in the blood bath along with Rose.

"You two coming?" asked Rose. "It's a vampire bath."

Mavis and Wendy ran forwards before getting into the bloodbath. As soon as they did, their eyes widen in surprise at how relaxing it felt on them. They relaxed in the bathtub after that along with Rose and Zera. 

"This feels great," said Wendy. "I feel like I'm in a hot spring."

"Indeed," said Mavis in agreement.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," said Rose.

They remained in the blood bath for some time before they got out of it refreshed. Rose started drying off along with Mavis and Wendy while Zera drained the bathtub. They waited until Zera was finished drying off before they disappeared and reappeared in the bedroom again. When they appeared in the bedroom everything was cleaned up from their activities. Rose went and climbed up on the bed before getting comfortable in it. Mavis, Wendy, and Zera joined her not long after that. Wendy took the right side of Rose while Zera took the left side of Rose. Mavis climbed on top of Rose before laying down on top of her with her head on her chest. Not long after that all four of the girls was fast asleep. Wendy and Zera both had one arm wrapped around Rose and Mavis as they slept.

Sometime later the others in Fairy Tail was rudely woken by someone banging on their doors several times. Everyone sleepily got up before looking out the window to see it was still dark and blinked confused. None the less they all got up before making their way to their doors and opened it. It was Layla who was standing in the hallway nearby a wall waiting.

"It's about time you got up," said Layla. "Now let's head to the great hall. I'm sure you all can use some breakfast."

Everyone blinked sleepily as she said that, but didn't register what she said. They all sleepily followed her through the halls of the palace to the great hall. When they got to the great hall, Layla led them over to a table where everyone sat down. After that, Layla made her way out of the great hall. Everyone in Fairy Tail sat there at the table still sleepy and still waking up for a while. Makarov was one of the first to wake up when he registered what Layla said earlier.

"Huh? Breakfast?" questioned Makarov blinking before turning and looking out the window nearby to see it was dark still.

Makarov was confused and looked over at another table to see His, Lucy's, and Laxus' Angel relatives sitting at the table. He turned before looking at the fancy table at the front, but only found Yuri and Rika there. He knew Layla wasn't there as she just went to do something, but he was not sure why Rose, Wendy, Mavis, and Zera was not there.

"Where is Rose, Mavis, Wendy, and Zera?" questioned Makarov confused.

Everyone blinked as he said that before looking at the front table to see that none of them was there. No one knew how to reply to that as they have not seen them since Rose took them to their bedchambers. Everyone remained confused as they looked at each other. Natsu was about to say something, but the great hall doors opened up, and everyone turned to look at it to see no one there. They continued to look confused until a gust of wind blew right past them a little while later.

"I win!" shouted a recognizable voice.

"No fair you got a head start," said another recognizable voice.

Everyone turned to look towards the front table to see Wendy and Mavis standing there naked. Wendy was smiling while Mavis was pouting. Everyone in Fairy Tail had their mouths open and wide eyes as they looked at them and it wasn't because they was naked either. No, they had their mouths open and wide eyes for a different reason. Wendy had long blue hair down to her ankles that faded into light blue at the tips. There was a set of blue horns that faded into light blue at the tips on the side of her head. There was a blue dragon tail that faded into light blue at the tip, and the tip was similar to what Rose's tail looked like. Wendy also had brown eyes with red flecks in them now. Mavis, on the other hand, was almost unrecognizable now. She had long silver hair down to her ankles that faded into pale blonde at the tips. There was a set of silver horns that faded into pale blonde at the tips on the side of her head. There was a silver tail that faded into pale blonde at the tip. Mavis also had green eyes with red flecks in them now, and she had her pupils again. Fairy Tail was speechless.

Mavis smiled back at Wendy, and then the two of them went to the front table before sitting down. They sat down on both sides of the fancy chair in the center of the table that was for Rose. A little while later Rose and Zera walked in before they made their way to the front table before sitting down as well. Rose sat between Wendy and Mavis with Wendy on the left of Rose and Mavis sitting on the right of Rose. Zera sat down on the right of Mavis next to Rika. Layla came back before she went to the table and sat down on the left of Wendy and the right of Yuri. So now the table seatings went Rika, Zera, Mavis, Rose, Wendy, Layla, Yuri. Soon food appeared on the tables out of nowhere as well as different drinks such as Wine, Beer, Alcohol, and normal drinks. At the table at the front Zera, Mavis, Rose, and Wendy all had a glass of blood.

It took everyone in Fairy Tail a while before they broke out of their shocked looks before going about eating and drinking. Cana didn't even touch anything to drink as she was shocked with the others which was rare. Carla was shocked as she looked at Wendy. Cana was now drinking the Alcohol like it was going out of style. Natsu was scarfing food down like a pig getting food all over the table and floor. Everyone else was eating at their usual pace. At the front table the food that Zera, Mavis, Rose, and Wendy got seem to disappear from their plates to everyone in Fairy Tail, but the truth was they was just eating extremely fast which was a lot faster than Natsu. Unlike Natsu, they was actually being decent while still eating extremely fast and wasn't getting the food all over the table and floor. Zera, Mavis, Rose, and Wendy would stop and guzzle blood down before going back to eating again. Makarov lost count on how many plates of food and glasses of blood they eat and drunk. 

Soon breakfast came to an end, and everyone found themselves full, but the place Natsu sat at looked like trash. Zera, Mavis, Rose, and Wendy leaned back patting their bellies. The food and drinks vanished from the table to the disappointment of Cana. Layla got up after that before making her way over to where Fairy Tail is at.

"I suggest you get used to the cold weather and the best way to do that is to go outside," said Layla.

Wendy and Mavis got up as they heard that and took off racing outside. No one else in Fairy Tail knew they was gone until they heard the doors open up on their own and then felt a gust of wind blow by them. Makarov looked at the front table to see that Wendy and Mavis was gone. He then looked back at Layla before speaking.

"Thanks for the suggestion," said Makarov. "I think we will take your advice."

"Ehhhh!" shouted the others nervously.

Makarov ignored them as they did and Layla nodded her head as he said that. She then walked away from the table, and Makarov got up before leading everyone outside. After everyone got outside, the entrance doors of the palace shut on their own. Everyone was standing there shivering due to the intense cold, but thankfully it was not snowing. Still, there was thick fog, darkness, and the temperature was down to negative 400. After being out there for only a short time, some of them wasn't able to handle it anymore and tried to go back inside the palace doors. However, they would not open at all no matter how many time they pushed on them or banged on them. So they was stuck outside shivering and freezing. 

Meanwhile as all the others in Fairy Tail was standing freezing and shivering, Mavis and Wendy was having fun by making snow angels in the large yard of the palace. The cold weather, darkness, and fog not affecting them any as they played around in the snow. Both of them didn't even have glowing red eyes as they played in the snow.

Some time passed after that, and even though Natsu would have tried to blast his way back inside, he couldn't get the motivation to do so as he was freezing and shivering too much. Most of the others weren't doing any better either and was complaining about it, but that went on deaf ears. Makarov ignored any attempts of their complaints and continued to remain silent even though he was cold and freezing he was going to take his time to get used to the cold. Soon a snowball hit Natsu in the face with force enough to knock him down. He rebounded a little later lightning his fists on fire which gave some light but didn't make seeing any better.

"Alright whoever just threw that..." said Natsu, but was cut off as several snowballs hit him in the face knocking him back down. "Alright, someones going to get it!"

No one said a word and everyone that was shivering and freezing was confused. Soon a snowball hit Gray in the face from the direction Natsu was in with force to knock him to the ground.

"Alright, Fire Brain, that how you want it!" shouted Gray as he got back up.

"Huh? What are you talking about Pervy popsicle!" shouted Natsu.

"Throwing snowballs at me are you Feiry Mouth Breather!" shouted Gray trying to hit Natsu, but missed him due to not being able to see.

"I didn't do anything Ice Princess!" shouted Natsu.

The two continued to bicker back and forth after that, but they didn't start a fight due to not being able to see each other. Soon a snowball hit Gajeel in the face coming from where Natsu and Gray was at.

"Alright now you two are asking for it!" shouted Gajeel.

After that more chaos descended as Gajeel joined the bickering with Natsu and Gray, soon after that several snowballs hit Laxus in the face coming from the direction Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel is at with enough force to knock him down. After that, the area lit up with lightning with an angry Laxus.

"Alright you idiots want a beating do you!" shouted Laxus. 

"Huh?" questioned Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Throwing snowballs at me!" shouted Laxus. "I'm about to teach you all a lesson!"

"I didn't do anything," said Natsu.

"Yeah right, Ash for Brain," said Gray.

"I didn't do anything either," said Gajeel. "It was probably this Ice and Fire Freak."

"What you call me Iron Head!" shouted Natsu.

"Yeah what did you call me!" shouted Gray.

Laxus made some snowballs and put his lightning magic in them before throwing them back at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. He actually hit them due to listening to where their voices was at.

"Alright that's it, you want to go Sparky!" shouted Natsu.

Makarov shook his head as he heard that and listened to the four of them going at it. A little later several more guild members was hit with snowballs and was knocked over adding more chaos. Then more joined and then everyone except for Makarov joined. He had a pretty good idea as to who was throwing those snowballs but didn't say anything and just let the others continue bickering and fighting. Only Laxus, Gildarts, Erza, and Mira got any hits in as the others couldn't see or know where to throw any snowballs. Several more snowballs hit everyone knocking them all down with force before they got back up and continued.

Makarov decided that he needed a better way to get used to the cold and decided to lay down and roll around in the snow. He wanted to have snowballs thrown at him, and not long later he got what he wanted as several snowballs landed on him while he was face up. He got back up and opened his arms waiting to get hit some more. This continued to repeat, but instead of getting mad about it Makarov welcomed it. Some time went by and thanks to being stuck out in the weather, rolling around in the snow, and having snowballs thrown at him Makarov was getting used to the cold weather. The others was still bickering and fighting among each other or complaining about the cold weather. Soon the entrance door opened up and made everyone stop that heard it before they tried to run inside. The first one was Natsu, but he was grabbed by the collar by Layla and thrown back outside before he knew what happened. 

"No you don't," said Layla sharply making the others come to a dead stop. "You all will help Yuri remove the snow around Sangre."

Yuri was standing next to her when the doors opened up.

"That'll be easy. I'll just heat the area with my magic," said Natsu lightning his fist on fire after getting back up.

He was blasted by a golden blast and sent flying crashing into the ground.

"Without magic," said Layla, "and the next time you eat getting food all over you'll be going without."

Yuri walked out into the palace yard, and the entrance doors shut locking everyone out. After that snow shovels appeared in the air before landing in the ground nearby. Wendy and Mavis went over and grabbed one before waiting for instructions.

"Alright you will each get a shovel," said Yuri. "What you will do is each shovel the pathways around Sangre. Wendy and Mavis you two can start on the pathway leading to the Palace entrance doors. The rest of you will follow me into the city."

"What, but we can not see," said most of the others.

"You have ears use them," said Yuri like it was obvious.

Wendy, Mavis, and Makarov didn't complain at all even though Makarov couldn't see in the darkness. Wendy and Mavis went over to Yuri who showed them the entrance pathway from width to length. After that, he then led the others into town dragging a passed out Natsu with him as he went. Wendy and Mavis went to work extremely quickly as they cleared the pathway of the snow at the palace, but they didn't stop there as they started making their way into the city and started clearing the snow there.

Sometime later Fairy Tail was all in the central common room in the palace exhausted from shoveling snow except for Wendy and Mavis who was just fine. Everyone that shoveled snow did alright doing so even without being able to see, but that was thanks to Yuri watching over them and directing them. Natsu, on the other hand, did no good at all shoveling and almost took down several buildings in the process only to be stopped by Yuri. Wendy and Mavis did most of the work shoveling the snow around the city than the others in Fairy Tail. After that, they was let back inside the palace again and shown to the common room while Wendy and Mavis was taken to the library nearby. 

The common room was a very bright and fancy room with lots of places to relax. There was several comfortable couches and chairs around the room to sit in, there was several tables around the room for people to sit at like a lunch hall, and there was a raised area that curved outwards from the palace with windows going all the way around it for people to look out of. This common room had its own bar with shelves of different alcohol on them, and there was a kitchen that connected to the common room near the bar. Bathrooms was connected to the common room for use as needed. The common room had its own fireplace with a fire going in it courtesy of Natsu. 

Natsu and Happy was sitting on the floor nearby the fireplace with Natsu complaining about freezing. Lucy and Erza was sitting on the couch near the fireplace relaxing. Gray was sitting in a chair on the right of the couch nearby the fireplace relaxing and trying to warm up. Carla was curled up in the left chair trying to get warm. Makarov sat at the bar counter with a drink in his hands that he was drinking. Cana was drinking the alcohol like it was going out of style at a table near the bar counter. Everyone else was either sitting in chairs, couches, or in chairs at tables relaxing.

Soon there was a thud as something hit a table. Everyone except Natsu turned and looked over to see several big thick books all over the table. The books was a lot thicker and bigger than regular books was, and there was many of them as well. The books stopped not long after that, but no one felt like getting up not even Levy, so they just went back to what they was doing. Soon after that, the doors of the common room opened up as Wendy and Mavis walked into the room. Wendy walked over to where the fireplace was at going through where Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Carla was sitting while Mavis went over to where Makarov was at.

"I'm f-f-f-freezing," stuttered Natsu shivering just as Wendy got nearby him.

"Complaining already Pyro Pig!" shouted Wendy.

Everyone turned as they heard that and looked at Wendy surprised except Mavis. Gray was surprised, but none the less laughed at Natsu.

"Did you just call me Pyro Pig?" questioned Natsu getting up looking at her.

"Yeah I did you got a problem with that Fire Princess!" shouted Wendy butting heads with Natsu.

"You want to go Airhead!" shouted Natsu glaring at her.

"Yeah let's go Pyro Reject!" shouted Wendy glaring back at Natsu.

All of a sudden a brawl between Natsu and Wendy started after that, but it didn't look good for Natsu as none of his attacks had any effect on her. Carla was looking horrified as she looked at Wendy. Makarov was about to turn to Mavis and speak, but soon seen Erza get up. Mavis continued watching as she watched Erza go up to Natsu and Wendy.

"Alright that's enough," said Erza breaking the fight by snapping the necks similar to how she breaks up Natsu and Gray.

Wendy was unaffected by that and soon looked at Erza.

"You trying to pick a fight, Armored Freak?" questioned Wendy.

After that Erza and Wendy butted heads with each other calling each other names. Then the two started brawling as they hit and kicked each other around the common room, but it was clear that Wendy was taking no damage from the attacks. Makarov's jaw dropped as he saw and heard that while Mira who was tending the bar was watching amused.

"Mira, a glass of alcohol," said Mavis.

"Ehhh?" questioned Mira broken out of her amusement looking at her surprised.

Makarov blinked before turning and looking at her along with everyone else except for Erza and Wendy who was in a brawl. Natsu backed up away from the two back near the fireplace. 

"I'm waiting," said Mavis impatiently.

"Uhhhhhh... ummmmm... r-r-right," stuttered Mira before going about making a drink for Mavis, but Mavis stopped her a moment later.

"Oh and add it to some blood," said Mavis.

Most of everyone shivered, but none the less Mira continued to make the drink that Mavis wanted. Luckily there was already bottles of blood in the common room for use. 

"I'll have one too," came Wendy's voice.

Everyone turned and looked back where she was at to see the brawl was already finished. Then they looked around for Erza before finding her farther away knocked out. Gildarts was interested about that, but none the less remained relaxing. Wendy walked over before climbing up on a stool sitting next to Mavis. The others just continued to look at them as they waited for Mira to finish making the dinks. She came back a little later putting the drinks down. No one saw them finish the drinks as they looked at them before they heard them speak up.

"Another," said Mavis and Wendy.

Everyone blinked before looking down at the glass to see that it was empty. Mira went about making another set of drinks again before bringing it back to them. Wendy noticed the others still looking at them and turned to them.

"Yes, I know I'm sexy," said Wendy.

This made everyone surprised as they heard that. Makarov noticed that the two was quite different now and not just by looks either or the fact they was naked. Both Mavis and Wendy was energetic and mischievous at times. Wendy seemed to be more aggressive, enjoy fighting like all dragon slayers and picking fights with people. She was also sassy not minding calling herself sexy at all. Her personality seemed to be the exact opposite of what she used to be like to an extent. Makarov wasn't sure about Mavis much as the only thing he saw of her was her energetic and mischievous personality not counting the fact that she didn't mind drinking alcohol. Other than that he was not sure what else her personality was.

"Yes you are," said Mavis in agreement.

"So are you," said Wendy pointing out the fact Mavis was sexy.

Mavis and Wendy went back to their drinks after that. Makarov just continued to look at them, but it was obvious they was vampires now. He soon went back to his own drink. Everyone else returned to what they was doing, and soon Erza recovered from being knocked out. Wendy and Mavis had five drinks before they got down and went over to the table where the big and thick books was at. They then sat down and started reading through them. Sometime after they started reading through them, Mavis spoke up.

"Interesting," said Mavis. "Eavala is similar to Earth Land in X236. It even has its own countries."

"What?" questioned Levy surprised and confused. "But I thought Sangre was the Captial of Eavala."

"Yes and No," said Mavis confusing Levy more. "You see just like how we have Earth Land as the name of our world, Eavala is the name of their world. Then just like how we have countries in our world, Eavala also has countries in its world. Its land is divided into four different counties: the Eseria Kingdom, the Luria Kingdom, the Saris Empire, and the Guerra Empire. Sangre is located in the Guerra Empire in Eavala. Sangre is still the Capital of Eavala, but not just that either. It's also the Capital of the realms of the Gods and is also a separate country of its own. Rose still looks over all of Eavala, but also acts separately in her own country and at the same time also look over the other realms."

"So she has to juggle the realms of the Gods, Eavala, and her own country at the same time," said Makarov understanding. "Sound like she has her hands full."

"Yes it does," said Mavis nodding her head in agreement.

"I wonder how she can manage it," said Makarov thinking.

"Rose can use Thought Projection, but her Thought Projection is so extremely powerful that she can create two extremely powerful Thought Projections that can physically interact with people and objects, even though they lack physical form," said Mavis explaining. "This allows her to be in three different places at the same time. The creation and maintenance of this though is extremely taxing, essentially cutting her overall Magic Power into thirds. However, once the Thought Projections reunites with her body, the Magic Power returns to normal."

"Two extremely powerful Thought Projections at the same time," said Makarov shocked and surprised. "I would have never thought that was possible."

"Yes according to what I read," said Mavis. "Even though I have mind reading trying to read Rose's mind is like trying to look into an endless empty hole."

"Ehhh!" shouted everyone surprised.

"You have mind reading?" questioned Makarov.

"Yes it's part of my telepathy," said Mavis nodding her head. "I also have teleportation and telekinesis. Same as Wendy and Zera."

Makarov's mouth fell open, and his eyes widen as she said that, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone else had their mouth open and wide eyes as well. Makarov recovered a while later.

"What else can Rose do?" asked Makarov.

"You don't expect that a God is going to write about their magic and abilities do you?" questioned Mavis looking at him amused. "It would be too easy for others to get a hold of that magic."

"Oh I suppose you got a point," said Makarov rubbing his head before going back to what he was doing.

Everyone else went back to what they was doing, but not long after that, the common room door opened up to reveal Layla who told them that lunch will now be served. As soon as she said that food appeared on a table for everyone to eat. The common room door closed after that and everyone started going about getting something to eat. During lunchtime Happy kept reminding Natsu not to get food all over the floor which would result in Natsu looking at him and talking to him, but as he did that his food disappeared from his plate. Natsu turned back to go back to eating only to find his food gone and he immediately suspected Gray which resulted in the two of them fighting.

No one saw who took the food, but Makarov knew that it was Wendy and Mavis respectively due to the snowball fight earlier. Still, Makarov never said anything about it to anyone as he just continued eating while watching the two fight. Due to the two bickering and fighting instead of concentrating on eating like everyone else by the time they calmed down to eat the food was all gone making them have to go without food. Once lunch was over with, Wendy and Mavis went back to reading the books again while everyone else went about their usual day except for Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray was holding their stomach collapsed on the ground hungry, and Natsu kept complaining about it.

"Ugh... I'm so hungry," complained Natsu.

"Complaining again, Pyro Princess!" shouted Wendy.

"What did you just call me Airhead!" shouted Natsu butting heads with Wendy.

"What are you deaf now Invading Privacy Reject!" shouted Wendy.

"I don't invade privacy Air Breather!" shouted Natsu.

"Do you even know what Invade Privacy means Flame Brain?" questioned Gray.

"What you call me Pervy Popsicle?" questioned Natsu turning to him only to be cut off by Wendy.

"Yes you do Destructive Idiot!" shouted Wendy.

"I am not destructive you Air Horn Freak!" shouted Natsu butting heads with Wendy.

"Yes you are Home Wrecker!" shouted Wendy.

"You want to go Fang-Face!" shouted Natsu.

"Yeah bring it on Melted Brain Reject!" shouted Wendy.

After that, another brawl between Natsu and Wendy happened, but it didn't look good for Natsu as none of his attacks had any effect on her and this time no one tried to break it up. Makarov just continued to watch the two and wondered how much property damage he is going to have to worry about now. He didn't want to think about that right now and decided to ignore it as he went back to his drink. The sad thing was that all the insults Wendy threw at Natsu was actually true for the most part and everyone in the guild knew that. To add more insult to injury Mavis had fallen out of her chair rolling around on the ground laughing at the insults Wendy called Natsu, but soon recovered going back to drinking her drink and watching the two brawl instead of reading through the books at the table. After some time things settled down and Wendy went back to reading the books with Mavis while a knocked out Natsu laid on the ground. 

Later Layla returned and led everyone back to the great hall for dinner. When everyone in Fairy Tail got to the great hall, they noticed Wendy and Mavis was already there which made everyone blink and look around unsure when Wendy and Mavis left. They was both sitting at the front table with Rose, Zera, Yuri, and Rika. They went over to their table before sitting down waiting for dinner which was soon served not long after.

Natsu started digging in eating relatively quickly for a moment before a fork skimmed past his head making him freeze in his place. He noticed Layla glaring at him, and Happy reminded him not to get food all over the floor. Natsu, however, just shrugged it off not thinking that Layla was serious about it as he looked at Happy and told him that. He went back to eating getting food all over the place and disregarded Layla's warning, but there was no more forks that flew at him. Happy decided to ignore it and didn't bother saying anything after that. Everyone else in Fairy Tail was eating normally at the table. At the front table food and drinks from Zera, Mavis, Rose, and Wendy disappeared relatively faster than the others could see, but this was nothing new by now.

Once dinner was over Layla led everyone back to their bedchambers, but made sure they all took a bath or shower before going into their bedchambers. Zera, Wendy, Mavis, and Rose made their way to the great chamber after that not that Fairy Tail knew they slept together in the same room. Everyone in Fairy Tail thought they had separate rooms except Makarov who was pretty sure they was sharing a room together but wasn't about to mention it to anyone. Once Fairy Tail got all cleaned up and made it to their bedchambers, they went to sleep.

There was only minor changes in the next few days if that is what you would call them. Makarov wasn't sure about that as it was still nighttime but just brushed it off as this world having longer days and nights. Everyone was woken up the next day and led to the great hall for breakfast, but when they got there Rose, Wendy, Mavis, and Zera was not there. Makarov asked about that, but Layla said they weren't hungry and would eat at another time. Everyone went over to their table, and Natsu tried to follow them only to be grabbed by Layla and dragged away to the front table. He was then made to sit in a chair nearby. Once Natsu was let go of he tried to take off back over to the table where the others was at only to be blasted by a golden blast by Layla and sent crashing into the walls knocked out. Then he was dragged away after that by Layla and the others in Fairy Tail didn't know where he was taken, but they didn't see him for the rest of the day.

After breakfast, they was sent outside to get used to the cold again, but this time no snowball fight happened. Instead, everyone spent their time playing around in the snow or rolling around in it to help get used to the cold not that they weren't already. Makarov thought it was a good idea to spend some time out in the cold still. Not long after that, they had to help shovel the snow around the city again due to the snow storm that came in while they was sleeping. Once they was done with that, they was allowed back inside the palace and went about making their way to the common room. The doors always opened up on their own and Makarov wasn't sure if Rose was doing that, someone else, or if the doors did it on their own. When they got to the common room, Wendy and Mavis was already there reading through books from the library on a couch nearby the curved bay window rised area. They then had lunch, dinner, a bath, and then went back to bed. 

The next day after that, Fairy Tail was woken up again and led to the great hall for breakfast by Layla. Natsu was with them again, and everyone was curious as to where he was taken, but never asked. Natsu remained silent not speak or saying anything as he followed. When they made it to the great hall for breakfast Rose, Wendy, Mavis, and Zera was not there again. Makarov didn't bother asking about it this time and led everyone over to their table while Natsu followed Layla to the front table. He then sat down in a chair nearby, and this time he didn't try to take off or move from his spot.

After breakfast, they was then sent outside to get used to the cold again, and another snowball fight started. Happy asked Natsu where he was taken, but Natsu ignored him and continued to bicker and fight with Gray and the others. Not long after that, they had to help shovel the snow around the city again due to another snow storm that came in while they was sleeping. Once they was done with that, they was allowed back inside the palace and went about making their way to the common room. When they got to the common room, and the door opened, Natsu ran inside only to have a bucket of ice pour on him from above. This seemed to cause a fight between him and Gray who he suspected to be the culprit. Not long after that, a fight between Wendy and Natsu started and then a brawl after that. During Lunch Natsu did not touch anything to eat at all and at dinner was a repeat of breakfast where he sat and only watched everyone eat. Once dinner was over it was bath or shower and then off to bed.

The next day was a repeat of the previous day with an except that Natsu was now able to eat again with the others. He was this time eating very slowly and carefully which surprised everyone in Fairy Tail. Another thing that was different was that Rose, Wendy, Mavis, and Zera showed up for breakfast, but other than that there was no other changes. 

The next day came, and it continued as the previous day did. Makarov wasn't expecting anything new today and just thought it would be like every other day. They got up and was led to the great hall for breakfast. After breakfast, they went outside in the cold where a snowball fight started between the others. Then they went to shovel snow around the city after that. They was let back inside and made their way to the common room. When the common room door opened Natsu ran inside only for him to be caught in a prank again that Makarov was sure was Wendy and Mavis' doing. This prank would result in a fight between Natsu and Gray. A fight between Wendy and Natsu would happen sometime later after that before a brawl started again. This brawl did not last long and always resulted in a knocked out Natsu. Lunch came after that and Natsu again ate very slowly and carefully. While they ate lunch, a snowstorm started brewing outside again. After lunch, everyone was doing their usual thing like they always do in the guild. That was until sirens all around Sangre City started blaring loudly making everyone jump and look around confused except for Mavis and Wendy.

"What is going on?" questioned Makarov confused.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eight of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood. I do hope you like this chapter. This chapter got pretty long, and I was going to try to finish the winter season in this chapter, but due to how long it got I decided to finish up the winter season in the next chapter before going into the spring season. This chapter was pretty interesting, and I just love Wendy and Mavis' personality so far. Wendy's personality is supposed to be a little of the opposite of what her old personality was, but I'm not exactly sure how I did on showing her personality.

Her old personality was very shy, polite, very eager to make friends, caring greatly about her guild members, Insecure of her ability to help her allies and appearance (Eg, the sizes of her breasts), Direct and open with her emotions, easily swayed by the people around her, Very Romantic, Very Ditzy, Does not enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible.

Her new personality is aggressive, bold, brave, courageous, confident, polite (Not sure if this will work with her other personalities, but she holds certain people in high regards), not as eager to make friends (this is due to the fact that she can make friends easier now that she is not very shy, however, the way she makes friends tends to be on the agressive side to some extent), caring greatly for her guild members (I decided to leave this personality as she still does care greatly for her guild members), Proud of her breasts (She is no longer insecure about her breasts or size and rather is proud of it), I'm not so sure about "Direct and open with her emotions" (She is very open about how she feels about Rose, Mavis, Zera, and any other girls, but not sure about anything else on that), she is not very easily swayed by others (Except Rose, Mavis, and Zera currently to an extent), I'm not sure about very romantic (The only people she shows any relationship status to is Rose, Mavis, and Zera currently), She is no longer very ditzy, she's energetic, playful, sassy, mischievious, enjoys fighting, and brutal (just like every vampire she also is brutal, violent, and agressive). She keeps her very intelligence. 

As for Mavis' personality, I'm still confused on that and not sure about what changed. I do know though that she is mischievous, brutal, violent, and aggressive (Like all other vampires), but other than that I have no idea about what other personalities she has. I'll have to check her personality and see if there is any I can change or add to it.

A for Zera her personality is unknown except for the fact she is brutal, violent, and aggressive (Like all other vampires). Other than that I have no idea what personality to give her. 

Feel free to add comments on personalities you would like to see happen or ones you think they should get if you like, but it's not necessary. Anyways I had fun with this chapter especially with Wendy and Mavis now, so I do hope you enjoy it. I'll see you all later on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: God of War and Blood.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, but I do own the additions and the OC's.

 **Note:** Next chapter might take a while as I need to figure out City and Town names. I'm thinking of going with names that have something to do with Blood, War, Crimson, Divine, and Heaven. I also need to think of terrain as well like Plains, Rivers, Mountains, Valleys, Deserts, Canyons, Ect. So I'm on hold until I can come up with names for landmarks, towns, and cities for a heavenly blood and war realm God world.


End file.
